MANNEQUIN
by Azura Eve
Summary: UPDATE! / EXO/YAOI/6 COMMON PAIRINGS / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. TOLONG BACA A/N SAYA! (10-03-2016)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Kami bertemu dalam kesempatan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.<em>

_Takdir yang menyatukan kami._

_Di sebuah bar pengap tempat orang-orang memperjualbelikan tubuh mereka layaknya dagangan yang diobral._

_Kami berhubungan seks tanpa memikirkan cinta…_

_…karena kami **tidak boleh terlibat cinta.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-OoO-<br>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MANNEQUIN<strong>

All characters belong to God, themselves, and still tied to their company. I don't earn any profits from these stories and no copyright infringement is intended.

Romance, Western, Drama, Family

EXO OT-12

YAOI | Mild-language | Restricted

* * *

><p><strong>-OoO-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baekhyun<strong>: Yatim piatu tamatan SMP. Bermata sipit dan paling suka menghias kelopak matanya dengan _eyeliner_. Orang-orang sering mengiranya perempuan karena tingkahnya. Dia gemar memakai gaun mini. Pemilik bar terkenal yang sering didatangi berbagai kalangan. Hobinya menggoda pria-pria hidung belang atau laki-laki yang sudah beristri. Meski _nakal, _dia belum pernah sekalipun tidur bersama pengunjung barnya.

**Kyungsoo**: Adik Baekhyun. Anak kuliahan polos yang sampai sekarang masih menonton kartun Pororo. Sering dibodohi teman-teman kuliahnya karena ke_polos_annya. Bisa berkuliah karena disekolahi Baekhyun. Ciuman pertamanya direnggut paksa oleh dosennya sendiri. Namun, dia masih _segel_.

**Jongdae**: Murid teladan berkacamata yang penyendiri. Hampir tidak pernah ada gosip tentangnya dan dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman berpacaran. Dunianya adalah buku-buku dan eksiklopedia. Suatu hari, karena kalah taruhan dia ditantang untuk datang ke bar.

**Joonmyeon**: Dia tidak masalah jika harus pacaran dengan pria ataupun wanita. Menjunjung tinggi cinta. Pengusaha muda yang diuber-uber orangtuanya untuk cepat menikah tapi selalu beralasan jika belum ada wanita yang cocok dengannya. Dan ibunya selalu mengancam akan menjodohkannya dengan anak tetangga sebelah jika sampai tenggat waktu yang ditentukan, Joonmyeon belum menikah juga.

**Jongin**: Anak sekolah berandal. Guru-guru kewalahan menanganinya. Termasuk salah satu _boyflowers_ sekolah. Pergaulannya sangat bebas. Sering mengadakan pesta miras di apartemennya. Punya alter-ego yang tak diketahui keluarganya karena perilakunya di rumah berbanding terbalik dengan kebiasaannya di luar. Suka nonton video porno di warnet.

**Minseok**: Adik Joonmyeon. Anak sekolah paling cerewet. Posisinya di kelas sebagai anak emas karena pengaruh keluarganya. Sekelas dengan Jongdae. Hobinya ekstrem, orang-orang tidak tahu kalau dia suka main ke bar Baekhyun kalau malam. Menaruh simpati pada Jongdae si anak introvert.

**Sehun**: Laki-laki pendiam tapi kalau sudah berada dalam kelompoknya langsung berubah jadi orang yang banyak bicara. Omong-omong, kelompoknya adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dia sudah tahu kelakuan mereka berdua dan bersikap tidak peduli. Hanya dirinya yang berlagak_ 'cool';_ jaga imej di hadapan gadis-gadis.

**Wufan**: Dia lebih suka dipanggil Kris karena ingin membuang masa lalunya. Pria dingin yang tidak banyak bicara dan baru akan bicara jika ada hal mendesak. Itupun seperlunya. Tidak terlalu peduli tentang cinta ataupun semacamnya.

**Yixing**: Mantan bintang porno yang hijrah ke Korea. Pekerjaannya sekarang sebagai pemuas seks di bar Baekhyun. Servisnya selalu diacungi jempol. Tidak suka dengan ikatan percintaan dan ingin hidup sebebas-bebasnya. Tarif sekali tidur dengannya cukup tinggi tapi banyak yang berminat padanya.

**Tao**: Remaja Cina yang terdampar di Korea Selatan berkat kemauannya sendiri. Dia kabur dari rumah orangtuanya karena tidak mau disuruh kuliah kedokteran. Keras kepalanya mendarah daging. Meski dari luar terlihat diam, dia pandai menggunakan keterampilan bela diri. Di Korea, dia tinggal bersama Baekhyun yang menemukannya di depan minimarket.

**Luhan**: Pekerja seks paling tekun kesayangan Baekhyun. Umurnya akan masuk hitungan 30 dalam beberapa tahun namun orang-orang mengira dia masih belasan. Bisa bertindak sebagai _top _dan juga _bottom, _tapi kebanyakan pelanggannya memintanya berada di _bawah_.

**Chanyeol**: Playboy incaran semua murid di sekolah. Para perempuan rela dijadikan selingkuhannya dan yang laki-laki rela menjadi _gay _demi mendapatkannya. Agak angkuh karena merasa dirinya sempurna. Memacari seseorang hanya dalam hitungan hari kemudian memutuskan mereka dengan alasan. Di atas semua itu, dia hiperseks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>RASA TERTARIK<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau tampak mahir. Apa kau sering melakukannya?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GODAAN<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku tidak mau yang lain, aku maunya kau."

"Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TERGESA-GESA<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Cepatlah."

"Cih, memangnya aku mau?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>KERAGUAN<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Memangnya kau tidak keberatan?"

"Untuk alasan apa? Aku di sini karena pengunjung menyewaku. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Tenang saja, aku takkan menyentuhmu lebih ini masih suka perempuan."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAWA NAFSU<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Makanya, p—pelan-pelan…"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EGO<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kasar."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SKENARIO PERJUMPAAN<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau mau model yang seperti apa?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AIRMATA<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau tidak mengingatkanku!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FRONTALITAS<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Punya kondom?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PENASARAN<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Gaya apa ini?"

"_Doggy style_."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DOMAIN DAN SUBMISIF<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ohhh, kau pintar sekali. M—masukkan lagi,"

.

.

"S—sempit, _bitch_. Kau ini tidak 'dipakai' berapa lama?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ATENSI<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau tidak bisa diam di sana saja kalau ingin berhubungan seks!"

"Lalu?"

"Haish, dasar bodoh. Kau buka bajumu dan berbaring di kasur itu, biar aku tunjukkan caranya."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CANGGUNG<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Aku mau turun ke bawah dan minum-minum, kau mau ikut?"

"T-Tidak, aku lebih baik di sini saja…"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AMBIGU<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan! Ya sekarang, kapan lagi?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>JANJI<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Mau apa menarik-narik tanganku?"

"Aku harus membawamu ke hadapan Ibuku malam ini juga,"

"Tapi..., bukankah kau hanya harus tidur denganku? Tugasku cuma memuaskanmu, ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian—"

"Akan kubayar kau sepuluh kali lipat!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GURAT PESONA<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kau cantik sekali."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, kok. Omong-omong, mau nonton film?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TANTANGAN<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apa? Cuma sepuluh ribu? Kau pikir aku semurah itu?"

"Nah, lalu bagaimana supaya kau mau tidur denganku?"

"Buat aku menyukaimu dulu…"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>POLOS<em>**_**—**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ini film apa?"

"Cara membuat bayi…"

"Katanya kita nonton film Pororo?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUSTA<em>**_**—**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hei, ini sudah di luar batas, tahu!"

"Maaf."

"Kau melanggar perjanjian."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PERUNTUNGAN<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku punya ide."

"Ide apa? Aku yakin nanti pihak yang banyak dirugikan pasti aku lagi aku lagi,"

"Tidak akan."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WANTI-WANTI<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ada syaratnya…"

"Apapun akan kuusahakan."

"Kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta padaku…"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MARAH<em>****_—_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Seks itu cuma soal berbagi kenikmatan tubuh! Jangan mau dibodoh-bodohi! Lagipula sejak kapan dia tertarik pada laki-laki, hah?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EKSPEKTASI TERSELUBUNG<em>****—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Seperti cinta satu malam, ya…"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AKHIR YANG DIREKAYASA<em>****_—_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi… Ini semacam perjanjian sementara?!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>to-be-continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>reply-reviews non-login:<strong>

_Chapter 1:_

**lili**, **Fufufu**, **Jade Z**, **flower you**, **Guest 1**, **Guest 2**, **nachjaree**, **rnf**, **Guest 3**, **flyinqdeer**, **Guest 4**, **luhanxxi**, **love 120193**, **kyunie**, **Jung Rae Ra—**Ini udah dilanjut, Babes! Keep RnR yak~ | **ariadna—**Iya, aku kelas 12, SMK. Tryout 1 baru 2minggu lalu -_-b | **Wu Zi Rae KTS—**Official |**Guest 5—**Sengaja dibikin gitu #wink | **realjongout**—WAHAH, gue juga gatau ni epep apaan. Kyungsoo sengaja gue jadiin gitu soalnya wkwk. Apaan? Pas ngebuletin jawaban kepikiran scene NC mulu gue XDb #plak | **eyiichan**—Wahaha, cenderung ke dampak stres menjelang TO kayanya -_- ini dilanjut |**Najika Alamanda—**Iyeps. Author usahain ding. Salken juga, nama author diblur tapi panggil aja Zul wkwk. Fujo level akut juga~ |**Guest 6—**Dateng2 ketawa ._. hai juga kaka(?) long time no see ya, too~ tp kenapa saya dipanggil senpai -_-a oh jadi ceritanya lagi hiatusan? ;-; balik2 malah ane racunin yak? ;-; Arbitrage udah dari kapan tau, baca dah wkwk. Iya, gapapa. Udah tau ko siapa~ inget dong… tp kasi inisial cobak #plak |**A Y P—**Az usahain official sejahtera sentosa ampe tamat

_Chapter 2:_

**chanwonderful—**hehe, silahkan dibaca^^ | **summer**—haha si canyol mah lagaknya doang #jduar# sehun ngalay-,-v kyungsoo.. syukur deh kalo suka. semangat buat UN-nya~ | **XOXO**—haha maunya gitu cuman masih sayang nyawa. takut digampar sulay-ship xD | **flower you**—udah lanjut^^ | **eyiichan**—iyatuh, iya! hehe. aduh masa nonton pidio porno /.\ huum, dichap ini juga udah mulai banyak storyline-nya kok. huhu aamiin makasih doanyaa~ | **rnf**—hehe makasiy. ini dilanjut yaah, utk yg diminta tunggu aja | **Jung Rae Ra**—haha engga yixing doang lah. kan semua kebagian part, masa dia korup/?. Huhu udah jan diingat lagi itu masalah ayam;-; ya enggak dijadiin manekin juga, kasian amat itu uke uke TT | **Jenny**—biar tokcer wakakaa-,-v hehe kaisoo moment, sori diundur/? | **Songhyebim25yahoo . com**—hehe ini dilanjut^^ | **A Y P**—aamiin. huhu, ini udah lanjut. makasih yaa~ | **lulu**—hehe buset kenapaa;-; ini diapdet tapi maaf telat banget yaa | **ohreo**—sehunnya kenapa :O hehe kalo kepo baca lanjutannya aja/? | **ahsiT**—makasih udah suka hua terharu TT aku masih abal say. huhu.. maaf kalo lanjutannya lama. kalo semua jd gay itu pasti. angst? genre kesukaanku itu.. dipertimbangkan xDb | **srhksr**—wooo, ya gapapa sih. org prolog isinya cuman gambaran casts aja..hehe aku gasuka namain kelamin laki2 junior soalnya, menurutku junior itu adik kelas, org yg ada dibawah tingkatan kita. bukan buat namain 'itu' hehe maaf ya kalo jadi aneh. hehe, iyaa makasihh yaa | **Time to Argha**—hehe iyaa aku kambek kok._. #sapaelu. Kristao menanti disana/? #winkwink | **Stanny**—hehe jan senyum terus ntr jadi kaya az luh xDb eh? engga sih, cuman ya krn itu scene mature jadi mau gamau adegannya dipanjangin. kalo kamu hunhan-ship.. coba baca ff ku yg lain aja. banyak hunhan castednya kok._. | **Guest**—thankies! | **Miss . Wu**—hehe ini lanjutannya^^


	2. Morning Sex (M)

**Chapter 1: Morning Sex**

tag; complicated love-life | break-up | reminiscence | first-sight | explicit-sex | blowjob | crossdress

* * *

><p>Yixing mengatur napasnya perlahan. Dia masih terbaring tenang di dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sering dipakainya jika dia sedang menawarkan jasa. Apalagi selain kenikmatan tubuhnya? Benar, dia adalah pekerja seks.<p>

Tidak jauh dari tempat Yixing, ada seorang pria berusia sekitar tigapuluhan. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya rupawan dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Cerutu berdiameter ibu jari terapit di bibirnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba membuat kepulan asap dari hidung atau mulutnya. Celana kerja berwarna hitam tergantung pada sela lutut dan kemeja atasnya terlihat acak-acakan. Yixing memejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, tepat ketika pria tersebut berbalik.

"Kau kelelahan?" Pria tersebut bertanya, mendekati ranjang dan mendudukkan diri di tepian kasur. Yixing lantas menggeleng, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau puas dengan layananku, Tuan Nickhun?" balasnya setengah menyindir.

Pria tersebut—Nickhun—tak punya alasan lain untuk berkata, "Tidak."

"Jujur saja, kau bisa komplain ke atasanku kalau servisku semalaman ini tidak bagus," dengus Yixing. Dia mencoba mendudukkan diri namun langsung ditahan oleh pria satunya. Nickhun mengangkat tangannya dan membelai surai depan Yixing dengan lembut. Akhirnya Yixing hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Diam-diam dia menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan padanya. Ada secercah rindu mengaliri celah dada. Terasa menyenangkan.

"Sungguh, aku tak bohong. Bahkan sejak terakhir kau memutuskan meninggalkan pekerjaan lamamu aku masih ingat bagaimana caramu membuat lawan mainmu angkat bendera putih. Mereka kewalahan, haha. Omong-omong, aku menyimpan kopian videonya. Dari seri satu. Mau lihat?"

"Tawamu benar-benar sumbang, Nick," Yixing mengernyitkan alis, "dan lagi, bukankah aku pernah bilang jika lebih baik buang saja kumpulan film tidak berguna itu. Bikin sakit mata."

Dia mengendikkan bahunya, "Wuu, gaya bicaramu yang dulu dengan yang sekarang lain sekali. Aku jadi rindu Yixing yang dulu," guraunya sembari menyibak selimut Yixing. Yixing menoyor kepalanya, "Intip-intip bayar dua kali."

"Cih. Begini sikapmu terhadap _tambatan hati_?"

"Berhentilah bersikap sok akrab," ujar Yixing setengah menyerah. Dia memijat pelipisnya saat kepala sampingnya terasa berdenyut. Sepertinya pusingnya kambuh lagi. Perkataan pria di sampingnya itu semakin ngawur. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi, kau mau menunggu atau bagaimana?" Sambil mengalungkan selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga menutup mata kaki, Yixing bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan terseok untuk sampai ke ambang pintu.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu, istriku sudah mengomel lewat ponsel. Terlambat semenit saja bisa-bisa gawat."

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencibir kentara, "Aku heran sekali kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih takut pada Song Qian yang _imut-imut_. Memangnya kau tidak bisa menjinakkannya, huh? Padahal sudah hampir tiga tahun,"

"Kau tidak tahu saja, wanita itu kalau sudah mengamuk beringasnya lebih-lebih daripada banteng. Lagipula kalau ada buku tentang cara menaklukkannya, sejak lama sudah kubeli berapapun harganya," balas pria satunya. Mengancingkan celananya dengan cepat dan memadamkan ujung cerutu.

"Bicaramu seolah-olah Song Qian itu beban. Aneh sekali,"

"Memang dia beban. Jika dia tidak hadir waktu itu mungkin saja aku sudah ke halte bus dan kabur denganmu. Sayang sekali, dia memakai bayi di perutnya—yang entah anak milik siapa—sebagai senjata."

"Oh, yah, aku juga tahu. Aku tahu kau masih sama pengecutnya. Dan aku sangat ingat bagaimana pasrahnya pria kepala tiga sepertimu ketika diseret orangtuanya untuk menikahi gadis yang hamil duluan. Meninggalkan kekasih prianya menangis-nangis seperti orang gila, mengejar bus sambil teriak-teriak _'Jangan nikahi perempuan itu!' _yang ujung-ujungnya tetap saja mereka menikah. Tapi kau melewatkan bagian terbaiknya," Yixing menaikkan sudut bibirnya, lemah.

"Apa?" Nickhun mengernyit.

"Tepat setelah janji pernikahan sialmu itu aku sampai di depan kapel dan mendengarmu mengatakan _'Aku bersedia' _di hadapan para hadirin. Sedetik setelahnya, turun hujan rintik. Aku berbalik, kukira sudah tak ada gunanya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam," Niat Yixing yang tadinya akan masuk kamar mandi jadi menguap, dia malah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Saat aku berlari menembus hujan, aku tetap berharap kau akan segera keluar menyusulku, atau paling tidak kau jelaskan sedikit soal pengucapan janji barusan. Ternyata tidak. Kau sama sekali tak mengejarku. Awalnya aku tak ingin menangis, tapi aku menangis. Kau tahu, waktu itu aku sempat marah sekali padamu tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya juga… Semua orang juga tahu jika percintaan memang harusnya didasari oleh seorang pria dan wanita. Bukan mereka yang seperti kita…" ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum melajukan tungkai kakinya cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan Nickhun.

Nickhun hanya dapat membeku, tangannya mengepal erat.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol selesai menuliskan sesuatu di atas selembar kertas, merobek kertasnya dari buku tulis dan membuat pesawat kertas. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, mengarahkan pesawat kertas buatannya pada seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela.<p>

Kertas tipis tersebut melesat seperti perkiraan Chanyeol. Perhatian Sehun buyar ketika melihat ada pesawat-pesawatan meluncur ke atas mejanya. Bangkit dari acara malas-malasannya, ia segera membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca.

_Aku sumpah akan mati bosan kalau dua jam ke depan masih berada dalam ruangan pengap ini. Ayo kita pergi bolos, ajak si Kkamjong juga – Handsome Chanyeol._

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu jabrik tersebut melirik seseorang di samping yang asyik dengan layar ponselnya. Ia memutar mata, sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan temannya yang tak tahu waktu bila menyalurkan hasrat remajanya—menonton video porno sambil membayangkan dirinya tengah tidur bersama bintang filmnya.

Sehun menyikut lengannya seraya memberi kertas pesawat yang tadi telah ia baca. "Chanyeol mengajak kita bolos pelajaran. Kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini?"

"Jika aku memilih tetap di sini dan mendengarkan ceramah _Babi berlipstik _ini, itu tandanya aku sudah gila,"

Setelah Sehun memberi kode berupa satu kedipan mata ke arah Chanyeol, anak-anak berandal itu langsung menyandang tas mereka masing-masing dan menyelinap pergi tanpa sepengetahuan gurunya.

Mereka bertiga cekikikan saat terdengar lengkingan keras dari kelas mereka;

"Yah, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, sekembalinya kalian nanti aku akan memberi kalian hukuman skors dan tugas menulis sebanyak sepuluh buah buku! Sudah kelas tiga bukan semakin giat malah tambah urakan. Dasar anak-anak nakal!"

* * *

><p>"Tuan tampan, Anda mau minum lagi?" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya genit pada seorang om-om. Nampaknya dia adalah langganan Baekhyun karena sikap Baekhyun begitu ramah. Om-om itu menyambut minuman yang dibawakan Baekhyun lalu meneguknya. "<em>Rhapsody in Blue?<em>"

"Tepat."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan om-om itu. Ia membelai dada om-om itu dengan perlahan dan menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari. Satu-persatu jarinya menari lincah, napas om-om itu mulai terdengar berat. Baekhyun menyeringai otomatis, "Sepertinya Anda harus mendapat tambahan _blowjob _lagi, Tuan."

"Oh—y-yeah, lakukan dengan caramu, S-Sayang…"

"Dengan senang hati. Mau tempo berapa, hmm?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Orang itu sibuk mendesah.

Tangan Baekhyun turun ke selangkangan om-om itu, dengan terlatih dia melepas sabuk yang masih terikat dan menurunkan celana serta dalamannya. "Oke. Mungkin enam," gumamnya dan segera melahap _stik besar yang hidup_ tersebut bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya.

* * *

><p>Sehun berkacak pinggang sambil mencibir. "Jadi intinya kalian berdua sering ke mari tanpa mengajakku?" tanyanya sarkastik. Ia menatap bangunan cukup besar yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Bangunan itu terletak di tengah-tengah kota dan mudah ditemukan. Nampak seperti bangunan lain pada umumnya. Dari luar terlihat seperti kafe, eksteriornya sedikit mencolok dan tidak mengundang kecurigaan dari aparat keamanan. Di samping bangunan itu ada sebuah <em>gym, <em>toko kelontong kecil dan warung pinggiran yang menjual mi lada hitam. Sehun tidak sekalipun kepikiran bahwa tempat itu adalah _bar_ karena dari luar, tempat ini terlihat sepi tanpa pengunjung. Wajar, _bar _ini akan ramai ketika malam tiba dan di pagi hari, _bar _ini akan beroperasi diam-diam supaya tak tercium gelagatnya.

Sehun sempat bertanya untuk apa mereka datang pagi-pagi kalau _bar _ini hanya aktif di malam hari. Chanyeol menjelaskan bila pagi-pagi begini _bar _tersebut ada ekstra servis (gratis pijat plus-plus atau _handjob_), di samping itu dia tak punya pilihan tempat bagus untuk membolos. Tentu saja mereka tidak serajin kelihatannya, karena itu coret daftar perpustakaan. Taman kota—memangnya mereka masih pantas main ayunan? Pulang ke rumah—sama artinya dengan cari mati. Jadi akhirnya Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun serta Jongin duduk manis di bangku belakang mobilnya dan dia membawa dua setan kecil itu sampai ke mari.

Chanyeol melengos, melemparkan pertanyaannya kepada Jongin. Jongin cuma berekspresi datar dan menjawab, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin dianggap merusak pikiran inosen _anak kecil_,"

Sehun mendelik marah, "Yah, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku dewasa seperti kalian, kita hanya beda beberapa bulan. Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Baiklah. Karena kau bukan anak kecil, aku tanya berapa kali dalam seminggu kau melakukan masturbasi?" Jongin bersiul, menendang kerikil kecil.

Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya, "Masturbasi itu apa?"

"Seperti itu mengaku sudah dewasa…"

"Sudahlah," Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. "Daripada kalian bertengkar tentang kedewasaan diri lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Kepalaku pusing kalau mendengar ocehan kalian, terutama kau, Sehun." _Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, _lanjut Chanyeol membatin.

Sehun nyengir, Jongin berdecak. Mereka masuk ke dalam _bar _itu. Chanyeol memimpin di depan diikuti Jongin dan Sehun berada paling belakang.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya. Di kantung gaunnya ada seamplop uang yang dia terima atas jasa pemuasnya. "Ya~ Datang lagi besok, Tuan~"<p>

Setelah deruman mesin mobil tersebut terdengar agak jauh, Baekhyun kembali masuk. Ia berjalan ke ruangan pribadi di mana hanya dia dan pekerja khususnya saja yang boleh masuk ke dalamnya. Dia berkaca pada cermin wastafel. Membilas mulutnya dengan obat kumur beberapa kali sampai ia merasa mulutnya benar-benar kembali bersih. "_Shit. _Penis orang itu benar-benar tidak sesuai tinggi badannya…"

Yixing meliriknya enggan. "Kau bertingkah seperti baru pertama kali mengulum milik orang lain, Bos besar~" timpalnya bernada sindiran.

"Tapi penisnya memang terlalu besar, Yixing. Aku beberapa kali tersedak ketika mencobanya. Menyebalkan sekali. Dan hei, bukankah aku tidak pernah suka panggilan itu? Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok formal. Kesannya seperti aku itu mucikari jahat yang menyekapmu untuk dijadikan budak," kata Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menarik bangku dan menduduki tempat di sebelah Yixing.

Yixing menyilangkan tangannya, menjadikan tumpuan bagi kepalanya. Tatapannya nampak sayu dan kosong. Ia terus memandang ke depan, cangkir itu terlihat sangat menarik bagi Yixing. Nickhun sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu. Saat Yixing pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar yang ada di atas.

Sebenarnya Yixing tidak ke kamar mandi, dia hanya bersembunyi di balik penyekat tembok. Ia bisa melihat punggung Nickhun dari belakang yang berjalan tertunduk. Yixing hanya memberi dirinya waktu, ia hanya mengulur-ulur perasaannya terhadap pria pirang itu sampai tiba saatnya mereka habis. Namun perkiraannya tak semudah yang dia bayangkan; sebulan lalu ia mendengar kabar jika Nickhun bersama keluarga kecilnya akan pindah ke Korea dan menetap di sini dengan alasan bisnis. Yixing yang sudah sedikit lupa tentang orang di masa lalunya itu mendadak ingat lagi.

Tentang orangtua Nickhun yang mengetahui tentang kisah terlarang mereka, Song Qian teman kampusnya yang begitu berambisi terhadap Nickhun—memberi alibi dengan cara mengumbar-umbar fakta bohong kalau dia hamil anaknya Nickhun, video seksnya yang tersebar di laman internet, membuat Yixing terpaksa putus hubungan dengan segala kenalannya.

Kemarin sore Yixing bertemu dengan Nickhun di taman kota dan entah karena alasan apa, mereka jadi berakhir di kamar. Yixing sama sekali tidak memasang tarif, namun Nickhun bersikeras membayarnya karena ia tahu jika _mantannya _itu kini terikat dengan sebuah tempat menjual tubuh.

Yixing sekarang adalah pekerja seks.

Sebelas duabelas dengan pekerjaan lamanya sebagai bintang porno.

"Oh, apa Hunnie sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Dia belum pamitan denganku,"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk melayani _tamu-tamu_mu, Baekhyun. Dia sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu," Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku, "dan mendengar panggilanmu terhadapnya, kau seakan sudah kenal akrab saja dengannya…"

Baekhyun menggumam, "Belum terlalu, sih. Aku juga baru bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, memang. Tapi apa ada aturan memanggilnya dengan panggilan apa?"

"Tidak,"

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya? Di kamar, dia bilang apa saja padamu?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Kami hanya bercinta, dia membayarku dengan cek dan meninggalkannya di laci nakas. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, kan?" ucapnya tak acuh.

"Yang lain?"

Yixing memperhatikan mimik muka Baekhyun yang sangat ingin tahu. Dia mendesah, "Dia hanya beberapa kali menyinggung soal Song Qian. Rumah mereka ada di salah satu kawasan elit Gangnam. Anak pertama mereka laki-laki… Kurasa, dia makin menyukai perannya sekarang… Menjadi ayah…"

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Yixing," goda Baekhyun sembari mencolek lengan Yixing.

Ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak…" elaknya. _Tidak bisa tidak cemburu, maksudnya…_

Yixing langsung menunduk dalam. Baekhyun yang merasakan perubahan aura di sekitarnya mendadak merasa tidak enak. "Yixing…" panggilnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku tahu kau tak serius," ucap Yixing berusaha tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu muncul seorang pemuda. Pakaiannya menunjukkan bahwa dia _bartender. _"Bos_, _ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pergilah, cepat. Kau tak mau citra _bar_mu menurun, bukan?"

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Yixing tertawa getir, menyembunyikan tangisannya erat-erat di tangkupan tangan.

* * *

><p>"Jadi…, kau pemilik <em>bar <em>ini, Nona mungil?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya dengan malas begitu bertemu muka dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak ia duga. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira bahwa seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya adalah salah satu langganannya—pria beristri atau om-om yang biasa mendapat _handjob_nya di sudut _bar_. _Bartender _yang merupakan anak buahnya tadi terlihat begitu panik. Dia bahkan lari-lari untuk memberitahu Baekhyun.

Tapi ternyata hanya—

"Adik, kenapa kau berada di sini saat jam sekolah masih berlangsung? Kau harusnya duduk di kelas dan mencatat pelajaran…" Baekhyun menghaluskan suaranya, berusaha ramah meski dia sedikit tidak terima diperlakukan _kelewat _manis. Dia memang suka ketika orang-orang menghormatinya, tapi untuk kali ini, dia merasa **anak sekolah **ini sedang mengejeknya.

Ya, anak sekolah.

Baekhyun sangat kaget ketika melihat sang tamu yang dimaksud _bartender _itu ternyata hanya seorang bocah SMA dengan penampilan khas berandal. Dia menyeringai dengan bodoh dan lebar, telinganya seperti tokoh Dumbo si gajah—terjulur ke luar, dan tingginya menyerupai raksasa. Seketika Baekhyun merasa kerdil di hadapannya. Belum lagi pandangan merendahkan itu.

"Adakah larangan kalau anak sekolah tidak boleh datang ke mari? Aku tak menemukan peraturan apapun di pintu masuk tadi, hanya disuruh memperlihatkan tanda pengenal dan ta-da, petugasmu mempersilahkanku. Lagipula aku sudah 18."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, ia memang tak memasang peraturan apa-apa mengenai siapa saja yang boleh datang dan siapa yang tidak. Asalkan mereka bisa menunjukkan tanda pengenal diri dan berusia di atas tujuhbelas. Ia lupa jika anak sekolah pun ada yang sudah mencukupi umur minimum yang ia tetapkan.

Baekhyun menggeretakkan gigi, "Baiklah. Aku bolehkan kau. Tapi aku mau lihat tanda pengenalmu dulu, kemarikan," Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya dan meminta.

Bocah ingusan itu segera memberi tanda pengenalnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Jadi namamu Chanyeol Park, eh, bocah?"

"Mm. Ada yang salah?"

_Namanya lumayan. _"Tidak," kata Baekhyun, "jadi jelaskan apa maksudmu mencariku dan menyuruh anak buahku memanggilku?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya dan menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Ia melantangkan suaranya, cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh pengunjung lain. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

* * *

><p>Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke kamar pribadinya yang terletak di lantai atas. Bersebelahan dengan milik Yixing. Chanyeol yang tangannya digandeng oleh Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak protes.<p>

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu, langsung menghempaskan lengan Chanyeol dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu?" tembaknya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu datang-datang dengan seragam sekolah, mencari si pemilik _bar _dengan tujuan mau tidur dengannya? Memangnya aku ini barang?!"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, "Jika bukan, lantas apa? Kau pemilik dari semua ini, tentu kau juga salah satu dari mereka. Jelas."

Baekhyun merasa seperti ditampar. Belum pernah ada seorangpun melecehkannya seperti ini. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga, ia menutupnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya membelalak. Chanyeol berdiri percaya diri di tempatnya. "Kamar ini sangat luas. Apa kau sengaja memilihkan yang bagus untukku? Ranjangnya juga terlihat empuk, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali jika aku menyetubuhimu dan mengacak-acak seprainya, membuatnya berdecit… Lalu kau akan mendesah minta ditusuk lebih dalam…"

"B-Berhenti."

"Tubuhmu lumayan meski kau perempuan, yeah. Aku kurang suka seseorang berdada besar, jujur saja."

Semakin ke sini, kata-kata dari mulut Chanyeol kian kotor. Baekhyun seolah-olah berada di dunia asing meski nyatanya dia begitu akrab dengan hubungan seks. Meski tak sampai ke tahap inti.

Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan para pengunjungnya.

Dan jika ingin lebih jujur lagi, dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya seks seperti kata orang-orang.

Tapi dia hanya ingin melakukannya nanti, dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dia sukai. Bukan salah satu dari pengunjung _bar_nya ataupun para langganannya yang terbiasa dengan servisnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menghapuskan seluruh pemikirannya saat dia merasa ada napas lain berhembus di tengkuknya. Hangat dan berat. Ada tangan yang menjamah bokongnya tanpa permisi.

"Bisakah mulai sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif.

Baekhyun gemetar saat tangan Chanyeol merayap naik ke punggungnya. Dia memejamkan mata pelan-pelan dan merasakan setiap inci rabaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bermain di sekitar risleting gaunnya, belum membuka, dia hanya mengusap-usap.

Baekhyun berpendapat bila pertahanannya mulai roboh. Sentuhan Chanyeol kian intensif terhadap dirinya. Tubuhnya tak mungkin menolak lebih lama lagi. Dia harus segera mendapatkan seks pertamanya. Persetan dengan pasangannya, dia hanya ingin segera menuntaskan kebutuhan biologisnya. Meskipun itu artinya dengan—

"Anak sekolah, kau bisa tidur denganku," lirih Baekhyun.

Ekspresi Chanyeol sedikit berubah. "Benarkah? Secepat itukah kau merubah pikiranmu? Tadi bukannya kau bertingkah seperti tidak ingin…"

"Aku belum selesai,"

Chanyeol menginterupsi sentuhannya dan memaku matanya langsung ke manik Baekhyun, "Apa?"

"Buat aku menyukaimu dulu."

Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun masih konsisten dengan prinsipnya yang baru mau tidur bersama seseorang yang dia sukai. Setidaknya, jika Chanyeol mampu merebut perhatiannya pagi ini—_kalian ingat, ini masih pagi—_dia akan senang hati melakukannya.

Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Chanyeol membopong tubuhnya. Ia menyelipkan lengan kanannya di sela betis Baekhyun dengan erat dan lengan kirinya di belakang leher. Baekhyun refleks memeluk bahunya begitu merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai. Ia tidak menduga bila Chanyeol akan menggendongnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, bagi Baekhyun, ia nampak lumayan untuk ukuran bocah SMA.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang dan segera menurunkan Baekhyun hati-hati di atas pemukaan kasur. Baekhyun memeluk kakinya, membuat gaunnya tersingkap sebatas paha. Chanyeol melepaskan _stiletto _milik lelaki mungil itu dan melemparnya ke sudut kamar.

"Kakimu indah…" puji Chanyeol, ia meraba permukaan kaki Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun merona malu. "Sebenarnya aku tak pernah suka tidur dengan perempuan, tapi pengecualian untukmu."

Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan pemahaman Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Rupanya Chanyeol masih menganggapnya perempuan karena tampilannya yang berdandan mirip perempuan. Baekhyun berdecak, merutuki rambut palsu, riasan mata tebal, gaun serta _stiletto _yang dia kenakan. Membuatnya tak ubah seperti gadis panggilan.

Alasan Baekhyun berdandan seperti itu hanya supaya para pengunjung tak mengenali identitasnya sebagai laki-laki.

Ia selalu mengaku bahwa dirinya perempuan.

"Sebentar…" sela Baekhyun, "apa kau masih berpikiran jika aku perempuan?"

Ganti Chanyeol yang heran, "Kau memang perempuan, kan?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya yang berbalut bra. Chanyeol yang belum paham justru berpikiran lain, "Kau tidak sabaran rupanya…" katanya, namun saat jarinya tak sengaja menekan busa pembungkus dada Baekhyun, dia sadar bahwa isinya tidak kenyal. "Kau benar-benar berdada rata… EH?!"

"Aku laki-laki, bocah. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti perempuan dan segera selesaikan ini dengan cepat,"

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, "Bagus sekali…"

"Apanya yang bagus?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku _gay_. Dan kau laki-laki."

"A~h. Kau juga pasti tahu," Baekhyun mengerling, "aku juga _gay_…"

"Jadi…?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku _lulus_?"

"Mm, mm." Baekhyun mengangguk, "kau lumayan."

* * *

><p>"Si Park gila itu pergi ke mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dan meninggalkan aku di sini bersama bocah bodoh, aish," dumal Jongin kesal.<p>

Sehun terlihat seperti idiot yang baru saja bertemu dengan mainan anak tiga tahun. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat dunia _seperti ini_. Berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin berarti mempelajari banyak hal baru yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Oke, lupakan dulu tentang mereka karena kita punya hal yang harus diselesaikan—

* * *

><p>Kasurnya melesak karena Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menindih tubuh Baekhyun.<p>

Baekhyun menuntun bibirnya menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Chanyeol. Mulai dari hidung, kelopak matanya, dahi, hingga dagunya yang kokoh. Chanyeol menghadiahkannya bertubi-tubi ciuman yang lebih ganas. Ia menaruh kecupan panjang di bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Menyisakan liur panjang berkat kontak mereka.

Mereka terengah-engah dalam detik yang panjang.

Baekhyun memandang langit-langit dengan sayu. Rambut palsunya acak-acakan, tadinya dia ingin membuka rambut palsu itu tapi Chanyeol melarangnya. Sekarang Chanyeol sibuk memberi tanda cinta di leher putih Baekhyun. Ia menghisap kulit Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan mendesah sesekali. Adakalanya Baekhyun meringis saat tak sengaja gigi Chanyeol menggigit kulitnya terlalu kasar.

Chanyeol agresif.

Chanyeol berhenti, pandangannya terpaku lurus pada wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, iris mereka bertemu. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, kembali mempertemukan belahan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia tak memejamkan mata, melihat ekspresi kepuasan yang tercetak di wajah Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya memeluk leher Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah. Ia menuju ke depan dan berhenti di risleting celana Chanyeol. Ia membukanya perlahan, bunyi risleting terdengar mendominasi setelah bunyi desah tertahan dari mulut Chanyeol. Punggung tangan Baekhyun mengenai ujung kemaluan Chanyeol dan membuatnya tegak.

Baekhyun menurunkan celana Chanyeol sebatas paha.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa—"Kenapa?"

"_Ayam_mu terlalu besar untuk ukuran anak SMA."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Lalu apa, kau takut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng malu, "Aku hanya minder…"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Alasan yang bodoh." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau mau berhenti sampai di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, tinggal diam saja."

Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol bergerak membuka risleting gaun Baekhyun dan menurunkannya sebatas pinggang. Tangannya yang lain menyingkap rok gaun Baekhyun. Seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun tak memakai celana pendek apapun setelah dalaman. Jadi Chanyeol langsung menarik celana dalam Baekhyun dan menutupi kemaluannya dengan rok gaun.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak membuka kaitan bra Baekhyun dan meremas-remasnya.

Baekhyun sibuk melenguh.

Lelaki mungil itu melihat Chanyeol masih memakai seragam atasan lengkap. Ia membuka kancing seragam Chanyeol satu-persatu, menghempaskannya ke lantai. Takjub saat melihat tubuh lain yang tengah menindihnya.

"Terpesona olehku?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, bohong. Dan merona lagi. Sial, hari ini sudah berapa kali dia merona?

Chanyeol membuka seluruh sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan langsung menindih Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun yang akan membuka sisa pakaiannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol, "Kau lebih seksi begini." ujarnya. Ia memegang penis Baekhyun dan membuat gerakan naik-turun. Baekhyun melenguh.

Jadi begini rasanya di-_blowjob _itu? Seumur-umur, Baekhyun baru merasakannya kali ini dari Chanyeol. Kendati dia sering melakukannya untuk banyak orang, ia tak pernah mendapatkannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyukai saat dia mendapati Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. "Jangan ditahan, aku suka suaramu."

"Ah—haaah, i—yaaahh, ahhh…"

Chanyeol memasukkan penis Baekhyun ke mulutnya dan memberikan servis. Lidahnya menjilat kepala kemaluan Baekhyun yang memerah. Dari bawah ia melihat Baekhyun merem-melek. Baekhyun menggila, "C—Channyeolhh… ahh,"

Saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan desahannya sendiri, diam-diam Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan jarinya untuk menusuk Baekhyun. Ia sudah melumeri telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan _lube_. Baekhyun tidak memperhatikannya, lelaki itu meremas rambut Chanyeol dan membuat kepalanya terbenam lebih dalam untuk melahap penisnya.

Chanyeol intens menaikturunkan kepalanya menuruti Baekhyun. "Yeolhh, ahh…" Ia menyeringai, kepala kemaluan Baekhyun sudah berkedut-kedut dan sebentar lagi pasti mengeluarkan benih.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun _sampai_. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Lahar putihnya menyembur sampai ke kerongkongan Chanyeol. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak tersedak. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, memasukkan satu jarinya ke _jalur belakang _Baekhyun.

Tidak mendengar ada protes, Chanyeol menambahkan jari tengahnya ikut masuk. Baekhyun terpekik, mungkin baru terasa.

Chanyeol menggerakkan dua jarinya pelan-pelan keluar-masuk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun melempar tatapan sayunya pada Chanyeol. "Sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol menambahkan satu jari lagi dan membuat gerakan melebar. Baekhyun merasa bokongnya penuh. Ia melebarkan pahanya untuk memudahkan kerja Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencabut jarinya dan buru-buru menggantinya dengan penisnya sendiri yang telah tegak sejak pertama. Ia menjebloskan miliknya langsung sampai pangkal. Dan bergerak dengan cepat. Baekhyun berteriak, meremas seprai sangat kencang. Lubangnya bisa jadi robek jika ukuran kemaluan Chanyeol sedikit lebih besar lagi. Chanyeol memang pelan di awal, tapi dia berubah menjadi sangat kasar.

Ia menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun dengan buas.

"_Bitch, _kau ini tidak dipakai berapa lama?" tanya Chanyeol saat merasa kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lubang Baekhyun menjepitnya sangat ketat.

Mata Baekhyun kabur karena airmata, dia sedikit terisak. "Aku masih perjaka sampai kau memasukkan milikmu ke _sana,_"

Chanyeol terperanjat. Genjotannya terhenti. "Benarkah? Itu artinya kau baru pertama kali?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Makanya p—pelan-pelan," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perih menguasai tubuh bawahnya, apalagi penis Chanyeol menancap di sana. "Pantas saja…" kata Chanyeol. "Maaf, ya,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, nampak sedikit emosi. "Telat, sudah terlanjur _dibobol _juga."

"Habisnya kau tidak bilang, sih…" Chanyeol merasa agak bersalah.

"Mana aku tahu, kau tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi kasar…" rajuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat airmata menetes dari pipi Baekhyun segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jari. Ia mengelus poni rambut palsu Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Sementara penisnya masih menancap di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, merasakan Chanyeol begitu mengisinya. Bokongnya terasa penuh. Milik Chanyeol pas dengannya.

"Bergeraklah lagi," kata Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun kali ini lebih hati-hati. Menghujam tubuh bawah Baekhyun dengan miliknya yang ereksi. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, kakinya mengalung di pinggang Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol menggesek dinding rektumnya.

"Rileks, _Sayang._" Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan sakitnya. Baekhyun sesekali membalas ciuman tersebut. Bibir mereka bertemu, mempersilahkan lidah satu sama lain untuk saling membelit. Dalam pertempuran mulut itu selalu Chanyeol yang keluar sebagai pemenang, Baekhyun hanya jadi pihak yang kehabisan oksigen.

Saat Baekhyun sudah mendingan, Chanyeol menambah tempo sodokannya lebih bertenaga. Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya meski tidak banyak membantu. Chanyeol yang paling mendominasi hubungan seks ini.

Napas mereka memburu, berkejar-kejaran.

Lubang Baekhyun terasa sempit dan ketat membungkus kemaluan Chanyeol. "Ahhh, hhaaah… Kau hebat sekali, Sayang… Semphittthh,"

"K—kau juuggha, _ayam_mu besar. Hhh, hhh… argh," Baekhyun memekik saat ujung kemaluan Chanyeol menembak prostatnya. Chanyeol mengulang gerakannya berkali-kali, membuat Baekhyun melenguh karena nikmat.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kosakata kotor yang tak pernah dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Mereka bercinta seperti itu. Pelan dan dalam. Sampai Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan kembali _datang. _"Y—Yeolhh," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol sibuk menyodok lubangnya.

"A—aku mau s-sampaihh,"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kakinya semakin erat di pinggang Chanyeol. "Bersama-sama, Sayang…"

"ARGH!"

Mata mereka terpejam dan dunia seolah-olah putih seluruhnya.

Mereka mengeluarkan spermanya bersama-sama. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya hangat karena Chanyeol menembakkan lahar putihnya tepat di dalam. Milik Baekhyun berceceran ke mana-mana. Di dada Chanyeol, pahanya, bahkan sampai ke atas seprai.

Baekhyun memburu oksigen dengan rakus, mengganti kebutuhan paru-parunya yang hilang selama sesi percintaan itu. Chanyeol menghirup napas sewajarnya, ia belum memisahkan diri dari Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih,"

Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan.

"Seks yang sangat hebat," tambah Chanyeol.

Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mungil masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol berguling ke samping. Penisnya terpisah pelan dari tubuh bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis.

Keadaan kamar sudah tak sama seperti semula.

Semuanya acak-acakan.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka berdua. Baekhyun meringkuk seperti anak kucing dalam pelukannya. Menguap beberapa kali dan jatuh tertidur. Chanyeol merasa damai saat melihat dada Baekhyun kembang-kempis menghirup udara, cara tidurnya begitu manis.

"Aku belum tahu namamu, tapi kurasa aku menyukaimu," gumamnya, lalu menyusul Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>to-be-continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes;<strong> _Alter-ego_ merupakan penyakit kejiwaan di mana penderitanya seolah punya dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Dia dapat berakting jadi orang lain, tapi dari luar tetap dia. Sekali waktu dia bisa ngajak kepribadian gandanya itu mengobrol, seakan-akan dirinya ada dua orang. _Introvert_ adalah kepribadian seseorang yang menurut orang lain tertutup, _out-of-date,_ penyendiri dan cenderung pasif dalam pergaulan. Tapi tidak selamanya orang _intro_ begitu, ada juga seorang_ introvert_ memiliki alasan untuk bersikap pasif, seperti terlalu mengalah. Intinya, mereka pendiam. Biasanya orang tipe ini tidak pernah merasa ambisius untuk suatu hal. _Ekstrovert _adalah kebalikan dari _intro_. Populasi orang jenis ini paling banyak terdapat di muka bumi. Lalu ada juga yang kepribadian _mix, intro _dan _ekstro_ bercampur menjadi satu kepribadian.


	3. Attracted

**Chapter 2: Attracted**

tag; alcoholic-underage | memo | family-background | implicit-engagement

* * *

><p>Jongin mendesah dongkol. Entah berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia tak tahu sekarang jam berapa, tapi dia mengira-ngira sudah hampir dua jam sejak Chanyeol pergi. Tadi Chanyeol cuma pamit untuk bersenang-senang sebentar bersama salah satu dari orang yang dia temui di <em>bar <em>ini. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang bercinta? Aish, kalau benar begitu, itu artinya jangan harap Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pulang sebentar lagi karena Jongin tahu betul Chanyeol tidak mungkin menghabiskan semenit-dua menit jika sedang mengajak seseorang tidur.

Si sialan Chanyeol itu butuh waktu paling sedikit beberapa jam.

Jangan tanya tentang Sehun. Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka, anak itu keluyuran menyelidiki seisi tempat itu. Dan saat Sehun menemukan lantai khusus dansa, perhatiannya tak bisa lepas sama sekali. Sehun langsung mendatangi _Disc Joke_-nya lalu entah bagaimana caranya bisa berakhir memutar piringan hitam.

Jongin kembali mengerang, memegangi sudut pelipis kirinya sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam kaki cawan berisi cairan beralkohol. Sekujur tubuh atas Jongin seperti dipukul palu tanpa peringatan. Kepalanya sudah tak dapat menolerir efek minuman yang dia tenggak. Sejak datang ke mari, mungkin ada lima botol _martini_ habis ditelannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Jongin hanya remaja tanggung biasa yang punya batas. Umurnya baru 18, usia belia bagi seseorang untuk mabuk. Ditambah lagi, ia bukan seseorang dengan ketahanan tubuh tinggi. Kalau sampai ia minum secawan lagi, mungkin dia akan tepar seperti pria berjas abu-abu di ujung sana.

Memutuskan berhenti minum, Jongin menaruh cawan tersebut di atas meja. Pelayan berpostur sedang dengan kemeja putih berdasi dan rompi hitam menghampirinya lalu menggeleng maklum. Bukan hal baru baginya bila menemukan murid SMA mampir ke tempat ini.

"Sepertinya Anda mabuk berat, Tuan," tegurnya, "perlu kusiapkan kamar untuk istirahat? Barangkali Anda akan merasa baikan." Orang dengan kemeja putih itu mengambil cawan bekas minum Jongin dan menjejerkannya bersama belasan cawan lain.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya meski berat. Matanya yang setengah tertutup beradu pandang pada sang pelayan. "Ah, tak apa. Kalau aku tertidur biarkan di sini saja. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang…" ujar Jongin agak mengigau.

Pelayan itu mengerjap. "Siapa? Apakah Anda datang bersama teman Anda? Mungkin saya bisa panggilkan," senyumnya.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku hanya datang dengan dua orang. Yang satunya pamit mau senang-senang—yah, mungkin dengan pria murahan yang termakan rayuannya—yang satunya lagi ada bersama _DJ bar _ini. Nah, kau dengar? Musik ini pasti dia yang mainkan…"

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu… Berarti kau benar-benar sedang sendiri, bukan? Bagaimana jika kutemani sebentar?"

Tanpa ragu si pelayan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Jongin setelah meletakkan baki tempat menaruh cawan yang tadi didekapnya. Ia melepas rompi hitamnya, kemudian menyampirkannya ke bangku. "Panas sekali hawanya. Ck, apa pendingin udaranya _ngadat _lagi?!"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, ia pikir pelayan ini sedikit lancang karena bersikap aneh tiba-tiba. Awalnya tanya-tanya, sekarang bertingkah seperti dia seorang atasan. Yang lebih membuat Jongin heran, apakah pelayan ini memang sedang cari kesempatan istirahat? "Hei, hei, apa tidak apa-apa jika bosmu tahu kau malah duduk-duduk santai sementara bisnis kalian sedang banyak pengunjung?" Jongin menyeringai.

Melihat Jongin mengangkat dagunya mengarah pada sekumpulan pria bermobil mahal yang barusan masuk, membuat pelayan itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar menganggapku babu, heh," gerutunya. "Hm, wajar saja sih, aku sedang dalam mode _menyamar,_"

* * *

><p>Nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di kepala sampingnya sukses membuatnya tak nyaman. Baekhyun mengerang setengah sadar. Kelopak mata laki-laki itu membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga sempurna. Langit-langit adalah hal pertama yang dapat ditangkap oleh irisnya.<p>

Baekhyun mengais-ngais selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Saat ia mencoba menggerakkan diri untuk berbalik posisi, Baekhyun merasa kepayahan. Lengannya kaku, terasa sakit dari otot sampai ke dasar tulang. Batas pinggang hingga tungkai betisnya seperti habis dilindas truk. Ia berpikir apa yang barangkali dia lakukan sehingga tubuhnya bereaksi begini. Meski sukar, ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Kemudian laki-laki itu mendesah begitu tahu penyebabnya.

Aroma hangat khas hubungan intim mengisi permukaan kasur serta seprai. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi tanda cinta, terutama bagian dada dan perut. Ruangan nyaman tempat pribadi Baekhyun yang awalnya rapih kini disulap menjadi kamar sumpek juga acak-acakan, lengkap dengan bekas sperma. Masih lengket ketika Baekhyun coba sentuh.

Baekhyun berpikir statusnya kini tidak berbeda jauh dengan pria murahan.

_Jalang, eh?_

Ia tak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk melupakan bahwa dirinya baru saja disewa pengunjung.

Katakanlah ia pengunjung beruntung. Sebab tanpa ada angin atau badai apapun, Baekhyun yang sejatinya keras hati justru berubah perangai menjadi sosok nakal nan polos yang pasrah dikerjai oleh anak sekolah. Benar, tak ada yang perlu diluruskan. Pengunjung yang dimaksud adalah anak sekolah ingusan bernama Chanyeol yang tak dapat Baekhyun temukan di manapun di kamar besar tersebut. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun ditinggal sendiri, ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Yang jelas, ketika ia melirik ke samping—secara tidak sengaja—matanya menemukan sebuah kertas cek bertuliskan nominal _won _yang berjumlah banyak, dilipat bersama lembaran kertas lain.

Baekhyun meraih kertas dan mengabaikan ceknya. Ia mengernyit ketika menemukan tulisan cakar ayam—kentara ditulis terburu-buru oleh seseorang yang hobinya bolos pelajaran—tanpa basa-basi mulai membacanya.

_Hai, Manis. Oh, aku tak tahu namamu jadi kuharap kau tak keberatan kupanggil begitu. Ini Chanyeol. Kau sudah bangun? Maaf pergi tanpa pamit. Aku ditunggu temanku di lantai bawah jadi tak bisa menunggumu. Aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi tidak enak, jadi aku sengaja membiarkanmu tidur. Dan yah, kalau kau menemukan 'benda kecil' di atas kertas ini, itu untukmu! Anggap saja bayaran atas seks pagi tadi. Maaf merebut milikmu yang pertama kali. Kukira kau memang sudah biasa… p/s: Mungkin malam Minggu nanti aku mampir lagi!_

Baekhyun mengerjap, berusaha mengerti setiap baris yang tertulis dalam kertas. "Haha, dasar bocah bodoh…

* * *

><p>Biasanya, ruangan presiden direktur perusahaan ternama itu terasa nyaman. Ruangan tersebut luas, memiliki penerangan cukup sebab ditopang dari cahaya yang tembus lewat kaca, serta udaranya segar karena terdapat lebih dari satu pendingin udara di sana. Dan, ruangan ini kedap suara. Jadi, mau sekencang apapun orang di dalamnya berteriak mustahil terdengar sampai ke luar.<p>

Sebuah sofa panjang diletakkan bersisian dengan almari. Beberapa langkah maju, kau akan menemukan mesin pendingin minuman. Isinya beragam, kopi kalengan hingga jus jeruk dalam kemasan kotak pun ada.

Mejanya teratur, enak dilihat. Kursi empuk berlengan ditaruh di arah berlawanan. Papan nama berlapis emas, diam di sudut. Buntelan map berisi jadwal kerja seminggu ke depan ditumpuk bersama dengan lampiran-lampiran tender. Di sebelahnya ada pena yang tutupnya masih terbuka. Kelihatannya digunakan belum lama.

Tapi walau senyaman apapun gambaran tentang ruangan itu, keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati seseorang yang tengah menduduki bangku sang presdir.

Nama presiden direktur itu Kim Joonmyeon—kalau kau ingin tahu.

Joonmyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh banyak; seseorang di sambungan telepon kali ini benar-benar kepala batu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, berharap bisa agak rileks.

"Berapa kali aku mesti bilang Mina bukan tipeku… Gadis itu terlalu sempurna," tegurnya halus. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada lubang _speaker _ponsel pintar itu, dan tercengang.

Oktaf tujuh melengking seakan menembus gendang telinga Joonmyeon.

_'__MINA BUKAN TIPEMU? Kemarin saat Mina datang ke acara makan malam di rumah, kau mengangguk saja? Mau yang bagaimana lagi, Joonmyeon?!'_

Joonmyeon mengerang. "Lantas berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan seseorang…," Sialnya, ia tak mungkin mengeluh karena orang yang sedang bicara dengannya adalah— "_Ibu_."

_'__Tidak bisa. Kau tidak tahu problem yang sedang marak di kalangan eksekutif muda? Mereka ketuaan untuk menikah karena terlalu pilih-pilih pasangan!' _ibunya membalas sewot.

"Ayolah, Bu. Usiaku belum begitu tua. Lagipula apa Ibu tidak pernah melihat acara _infotainment_? Bukan hanya kalanganku saja, Bu… Orang-orang yang profesinya penyanyi, pengacara, semuanya juga menikah telat tapi baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya kau juga senang-senang saja pelawak Kim Donghyuk masih bujang di umurnya yang masuk kepala lima."

_'__Mereka kan mereka. Mereka bukan anakku, jadi tidak jadi urusanku. Lain cerita denganmu, Joonmyeon!' _balas ibunya. _'Dan asal kau tahu, pelawak Kim Donghyuk tidak masuk hitungan.'_

Ia mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Begini saja, Bu… Biarkan aku puas dengan bisnis yang kubangun dulu. Nanti kalau aku sudah dapat—"

Di seberang sana, wanita itu berkacak pinggang. _'Nanti, nanti. Kebanyakan berpikirnya. Apa kau tak ingin melihat dirimu berkeluarga, Kim Joonmyeon? Kau lihat kawan-kawanmu. Si culun Lee Minhyuk saja sekarang sudah punya anak. Padahal kau pernah cerita dulu dia anak super kuper yang jangankan mendekati gadis, bicara dengan teman laki-lakinya saja enggan. Sementara kau? Anak orang sukses yang berpengaruh, berpendidikan tinggi…, masa kan cari satu wanita saja buat digaet kau tidak mampu? Seperti kau sudah habis rasa percaya diri…'_

"Percaya diri untuk apa, lagipula? Kurasa aku tak harus melakukannya. Kalau aku memang orang yang kurang kepercayaan diri, kenapa isi direksi menimpakan jabatan padaku? Jelas-jelas ada yang lebih profesional. Bukankah seseorang dengan umur sepertiku belum pantas menyandang gelar presiden direktur, Bu? Mengapa bukan _Hyung _saja yang mereka tunjuk…" cibir Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menebak ibunya langsung mati kutu mendengar argumennya. Selama beberapa saat, teleponnya hanya disambut suara percikan minyak goreng. Jika insting Joonmyeon benar, ibunya pasti sedang memasak.

Membayangkan bagaimana ibunya mengumpat sembari membalik sesuatu di atas wajan, mengenakan celemek bergaris yang ia miliki sedari gadis, dan mengapit telepon seluler pada sela pundak serta kepala dimiringkan adalah hiburan gratis bagi Joonmyeon yang gila kerja.

Keluarga mereka bukannya tidak menyewa pembantu—lucu sekali seandainya keluarga dengan kekayaan tujuh turunan membiarkan kamar loteng kosong karena tidak diisi pelayan, namun ibu Joonmyeon sudah menanamkan kebiasaan mandiri sejak Joonmyeon dan saudara-saudaranya beranjak remaja untuk meringankan kerjaan orang selagi mereka bisa. Contohnya seperti ibu Joonmyeon; wanita itu tak segan turun ke dapur, menggoreng menu makan keluarga tercinta meski hakikatnya pembantu yang melakukan.

Dulu saat Joonmyeon di bangku Sekolah Dasar dan kakaknya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, berboncengan sepeda ke sekolah merupakan rutinitas. Jadwal hidupnya tersusun, ia rajin menghadiri kelas tambahan. Joonmyeon kecil pun punya kebiasaan menyisihkan sepertiga dari uang sakunya supaya bisa disumbang pada anak panti tiap akhir bulan.

Barangkali hal kecil tersebut yang terbawa Joonmyeon hingga ia menjelma menjadi 'orang'. Kebiasaan yang melekat dalam ingatannya hingga sukar dilupa. Bagus memang, tapi adakalanya itu menjengkelkan.

Lebih-lebih ketika semua hal yang berkaitan dengan 'kemandirian'.

Joonmyeon berpendapat bila dirinya lajang sampai detik ini tak lebih demi melatih kemandirian.

Selalu berdalih jika ia belum mampu mendirikan tembok kokoh rumah tangga; takut mengalami kegagalan di masa depan; tak dapat memilih calon pendamping yang ideal; masih selebor dalam mengatur masalah pribadinya; emosi remaja yang sering berbaur; dan lain-lain. Joonmyeon seolah punya seribu alasan.

Faktor terkuat yang mendorong Joonmyeon belum tertarik menikah adalah trauma. Ia memiliki ketakutan besar, bersemayam dalam tempurungnya sehingga tak peduli bagaimana ratusan kali ibunya mengiming-iminginya dengan kehidupan yang jauh lebih indah setelah dia menikah, Joonmyeon tetap bersikeras menolak. Sebab, trauma—kenangan tentang masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan—tak dapat dipulihkan semudah kita menautkan dua telapak tangan.

Tetapi…

Kalau Joonmyeon terus mengelak, mau sampai kapan?!

Ibunya menghela napas berat, _'Mengertilah, Joonmyeon. Setiap orangtua cuma berkeinginan melihat anaknya bahagia. Melihat apakah anak-anaknya sudah hidup dengan baik atau belum… Selama aku belum bisa melakukannya, itu tandanya aku gagal, Joonmyeon…'_

"Aku mengerti, Ibu. Aku amat mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi bisakah sedikit saja, untuk urusan 'ini' Ibu tidak menekanku?" Joonmyeon menjawab pelan.

_'__Joonmyeon…,'_

"Kau kira aku tidak stres sehari-hari menghadapi keluhanmu yang minta aku segera menikah? Pusing, Bu. Tiap kali ketika kau meneleponku, menanyakan apakah aku jatuh hati pada salah satu wanita yang kau undang ke rumah, rasanya otakku mau meledak. Lebih-lebih saat kau memojokkanku supaya cepat menghasilkan anak…"

_'__Joon—'_

Joonmyeon menahan dirinya untuk tidak menaikkan nada bicara mengingat wanita yang bicara dengannya adalah orang yang paling berjasa seumur hidup. Meski merah menggelegak dalam pikiran serta batinnya, sedapat mungkin Joonmyeon menetralisir perasaan itu. Seperti sifat dasar seluruh wanita, ibunya pun akan lemah kalau disikapi keras. "Menikah perlu persiapan yang matang. Prosesnya juga bukan seperti orang mengurus tanda pengenal; tinggal datang dan pulang, lalu beres.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang sepasang pria dan wanita yang mengikat janji hidup-mati di atas altar. Menikah juga bukan ajang mencari seseorang yang pandai di kasur, lumbung dan dapur saja… Ditambah, menikah itu juga berarti menikahkan dua keluarga yang awalnya bukan siapa-siapa menjadi kerabat. Bukan hanya satu pihak, Bu."

_'…'_

"Ibu?"

_'…__Aku—Aku hanya ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik bagimu, Joonmyeon. Maaf kalau caranya kelewatan.'_

Senyum mengembang tipis di sudut bibir Joonmyeon. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Bu… Barusan, aku lancang membentakmu. Kau tidak salah—mungkin aku yang sedikit sensitif," ucapnya. "Ibu tahu, kan, soal perusahaanku yang kalah tender minggu lalu. Hehe. Bukankah sifatku cenderung kekanakan?"

Tawa nyaring dari ujung sambungan membuat laki-laki itu bernapas lega.

_'__Aku tahu segala tentangmu, Nak…'_

"Jadi…?"

_'__Jadi apa?'_

"Ibu tak marah, kan?" Joonmyeon bertanya ragu.

Ibunya mengernyitkan alis, _'Untuk apa?'_

"Berjanji dulu kau tidak akan marah…" Joonmyeon mencoba bernegosiasi. Benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

_'__Yah, tergantung konteksnya dahulu,'_

"_Deal_! Ibu sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksaku menghadiri jamuan makan bersama wanita pilihanmu nanti malam!"

Sodet masaknya bergelimpangan karena ibu Joonmyeon setengah terkejut. _'A—Apa-apaan, Joonmyeon! Aku tak pernah bilang setuju—'_

"Terserah. Tapi intinya Ibu sudah janji tidak akan memaksaku—paling tidak malam ini," kata Joonmyeon menekankan.

_'__Protes lagi kupastikan Ddong Ja kesayanganmu berakhir kujadikan sup untuk menu makan malam!'_

"Aish, Ibu. Kenapa di tiap bahasan selalu membawa-bawa Ddong Ja-ku?!" protes Joonmyeon. "Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa."

_'__Nah. Kau sendiri bisa lebih khawatir pada anjing peliharaan daripada dirimu. Pria dewasa seperti apa kau, Joonmyeon?!'_

Joonmyeon mencibir, "Yang jelas aku anakmu, Nyonya Kim yang terhormat."

_'__Aah, sudah. Sudah. Ibu sedang tidak suka berdebat, Joonmyeon. Aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus mengajak seseorang ke rumah sepulangmu dari kantor. Titik.'_

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Menyisakan Joonmyeon beku bersama wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Bila ibunya sudah berkeputusan final seperti barusan, tandanya Joonmyeon telak. Dia tak punya pilihan. Perintah _Ibu Ratu _sungguh mutlak!

* * *

><p><strong>to-be-continue…<strong>


	4. A Long Conversation

**CHAPTER 3: A Long Conversation**

tag; apathetic | lot-of-dialogues | homosexual-issue

* * *

><p>"<em>Sudah diputuskan. Nanti malam kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana sepulang bekerja. Ibu akan masak besar dan kau harus duduk di meja makan sebelum pukul 8. Oh, jangan lupa berpakaian dengan bagus, kalau bisa kau mampir ke salon untuk menata rambut. Ingat pesanku baik-baik, Joonmyeon! Atau kubuang Doongja!"<em>

"Y-yah! Tapi, Bu—"

_Tuut—tuut—tuut._

Tombol hijau ditekan berkali-kali. Ujungnya selalu suara stagnan seorang wanita: _Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi._

"Arrrgh. Sudah kuduga. Mengangkatnya bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Tahu begitu tadi kutolak saja."

_Tapi bukan berarti ibu akan menyerah. Dia punya seribu satu cara lain demi membuatku terjebak bersama gadis pilihannya._

"Jadi nanti malam aku harus bagaimana."

Joonmyeon mengesah keras. Ponsel canggih dihempas begitu saja ke atas meja direktur, membentur ukiran kayu berpelitur hingga terseret beberapa senti di atas marmer. Dua detik kemudian pintu di depannya berderit, ada seseorang muncul bersama seringai di wajahnya.

"Biar kutebak, kalau bukan ajakan _meeting _dari perusahaan tetangga, itu pasti dari ibu kesayanganmu yang ingin anak bungsunya segera menikah."

Joonmyeon mendecih. "Kris."

"Oh, berarti yang kedua." sambung sosok tersebut. Berjarak beberapa meter dari meja Joonmyeon, dia mengangsurkan setumpuk kertas tender. "Ini, sesuatu yang kausuruh aku bawakan. Cepat tandatangani supaya aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain lalu pulang."

"Di mana sopan santunmu pada atasan, huh." Tangannya menyambut uluran Kris.

Kekehan lembut terdengar, "Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menghilangkan formalitas bila hanya ada kita berdua."

"Tapi apakah mengetuk pintu menyakitkan bagimu?" balas Joonmyeon ketus. Pena hitam digarut kasar, Joonmyeon tak peduli jika gerakannya membuat permukaan kertas robek. Perasaannya jauh lebih memprihatinkan ketimbang digunakan peduli pada selembar tender.

"Baik. Lain kali kupastikan mengetuk pintu dan memberi salam, Tuan Direktur."

"Cara bicaramu lama-lama makin sarkastik saja, kautahu."

"Aku hanya mengikuti alur yang kaubuat, Joonmyeon. Apa yang mengganggumu kali ini?" Tanpa disuruh, Kris mendudukkan diri di bangku di hadapan Joonmyeon dan menyandarkan punggung. "Haah, aku ingin segera istirahat di rumah."

Joonmyeon menyingkirkan segala tetek-bengek di atas meja, menghempaskan wajahnya ke tangkupan tangan. "Masih berputar di pokok yang sama seperti seminggu lalu."

Kris memandangi langit-langit ruangan dengan tak berselera. "Jadi ibumu sungguh-sungguh bersikeras melihatmu menikahi orang, ya ..."

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pungut satu dari gadis teman makan malam yang dipilihkannya, bawa dia ke kapel, bercinta lalu cetak beberapa ekor penerus keluarga Kim. Selesai." tukas Kris seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Bicara selalu semudah itu. Melakukannya aku mana sudi."

"Jaman sekarang cinta bukan lagi jadi persoalan utama. Orang-orang bilang perasaan bisa dipupuk seiring seringnya kalian bertatap muka. Bisa tumbuh kapan saja. Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, pikirkan dia sebagai media pelepas gairah lelaki. Nanti saat sudah bosan kaubuat perkara hingga gadis itu terlalu lelah hidup serumah dan kalian bercerai. Sewa pengacara supaya hak asuh anak jatuh padamu. Kurang apa."

Delikan di mata Joonmyeon sukses membuat Kris terintimidasi. "Ha, terdengar terlalu kejam. Mungkin kau tertarik melakukannya. Aku tidak, terima kasih."

Joonmyeon tidak pernah terpikir melakukannya. Jangankan begitu ..., melihat anak anjing kelaparan di pinggir jalan saja tidak tega. Anak anjing yang dimaksud kini dipeliharanya di rumah dan jadi teman tidur sehingga kadang ibunya menduga bahwa Joonmyeon mengidap parafilia.

Kris menghela napas dalam. Entah bagaimana lagi memberi saran semenjak Joonmyeon dasarnya kepala batu. Meski dia melontarkannya sebagai gurauan, atasannya itu menganggap serius. Pria itu punya prinsip 'lebih baik tersakiti daripada menjadi yang menyakiti'. Namun Kris juga bukan sedang bermain-main, dia tahu memosisikan diri ketika aura pembicaraan telah berubah menjadi seperti berada dalam ruangan sidang. "Kau itu prototipe manusia yang selalu ingin terlihat ideal di mata orang. Hanya karena berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan memegang posisi Direktur Utama tidak membatasi kau untuk melakukan pelanggaran terhadap norma aneh yang dibuat mereka."

"..."

"Orang-orang hanya terlalu naif," kata Kris. "Lagipula yang kusarankan bukan sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain. Yah, mungkin gadis malang itu, sih. Tapi aku yakin mereka yang dipilih ibumu itu juga ada yang berpikiran cuma mengincar hartamu. Persoalannya hanya siapa lebih dulu melancarkan ide busuknya."

"Kau sinting, Kris."

"Paling tidak kejahatan model barusan takkan cukup membawamu ke bui."

"..."

"Brengsek sesekali tidak akan membuat orang lain membencimu." Jeda. "Tidak ketika kaupunya jaminan nama baik berlapis-lapis, Joonmyeon."

Ekhalasi. Pikirannya pepat oleh macam-macam tekanan dan Kris seakan-akan memancing dirinya memaki-maki. Bila ada alat ukur tensi di sini, Joonmyeon yakin emosinya mengalahkan batasan maksimal tekanan darah orang normal.

"Dengar, Kris. Masalah yang kuhadapi sekarang adalah ibuku. Aku ingin membahagiakannya karena yang tersisa darinya hanyalah aku. Suaminya telah tiada, dan kakakku hengkang bersama wanita sialan yang dicintainya. Lalu kausuruh aku ikut-ikutan jadi anak durhaka, mana bisa."

"Apa yang disebut bahagia jika dirimu sendiri kesulitan memenuhinya. Jujur pada diri sendiri akan lebih membuat lega dibanding menumpuknya dalam hati."

Persepsi dalam isi otak tiap manusia adakalanya berseberangan. Jika Kris berasumsi melakukan segala hal sesuka nurani maka Joonmyeon merupakan tipe sebaliknya. Dia selalu ingin merepotkan diri dengan mendahulukan orang lain di atasnya, dan sikap Joonmyeon yang ini sering membuat kepala Kris terlanjur didih.

"Terkadang aku iri padamu yang selalu dapat bersikap apatis dengan segalanya." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak apatis; kau cuma terlalu bodoh."

"Kau bercanda."

"Kau mengerti aku tidak bercanda, Joonmyeon."

Senyum getir terbit di ujung bibir Joonmyeon. "Aku masih belum siap menemukannya mati berdiri mengetahui anaknya ternyata _belok_."

"Masih lebih beruntung dibanding denganku." gerutu Kris pelan. Terlampau pelan sampai Joonmyeon harus bertanya, "Barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin salah dengar."

Joonmyeon berdiri dari bangkunya, lantas berjalan-jalan kecil mengitari ruangan. Marmer mahal di bawah kakinya memantulkan figur pria menjelang usia kepala tiga dengan leher dililit dasi motif garis-garis beserta setelan yang cukup para orang awam tahu kalau separuh gajinya masih kurang untuk dapat membelinya. Saat Joonmyeon mengernyit, pantulannya seolah-olah mengatakan, _'Dasar Pecundang, akuilah saran Kris memang mengena. Apa susahnya melakukan sandiwara.'_

"Dengan wajah Pangeran Impian begitu semestinya kau tidak mengeluh, Kris. Para wanita di Departemen Pemasaran sering membicarakanmu. Beberapa dari mereka lucu, mungkin bisa kauajak kencan lain waktu," Joonmyeon menyeringai, "lalu, katanya kau itu tampan sekali tapi sayang terlalu dingin. Ada juga yang bilang justru karena sikap dinginmu itulah yang membuat pesonamu keluar. Jangan tanya darimana aku tahu; aku ini tipe bos yang mengayomi karyawannya."

"Cih. Lagi-lagi berusaha membelokkan percakapan. Kaukira yang begini mempan?" Menyilangkan tangan, Kris menyulap hawa di antara mereka seperti di kamar bujangan muda.

"Aku mengerti. Kau paling tahu jika ada orang mengelak."

"Haruskah kuanggap itu pujian?"

Hening. Kris menutup kelopak matanya, rileks. "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, semalam aku kurang tidur karena bergadang untuk menonton."

Alis Joonmyeon bertaut. Penasaran menguasainya seperti wadah plastik yang bocor. Niat Kris yang ingin mendapat sedikit spasi di padatnya pekerjaan hari ini terpaksa luntur. "Tontonan dewasa? Siapa modelnya? Horikita Mai yang bulan lalu masuk _Playgirl_—"

"Jangan sok tahu. Aku menonton rekaman pertandingan tenis meja." elak Kris.

"Benarkah?

"Walau terlihat berpengalaman, sebenarnya aku lebih awam darimu."

"Awam menurutmu adalah telah berhasil berganti pasangan tiap kali merasa bosan."

Kris memberikannya tatapan determinasi. "Percaya tidak percaya, aku perjaka sampai detik ini."

"Waktu itu bukannya pernah ada kasus wanita desa menyusulmu ke mari minta dinikahi. Bukankah itu maksudnya kau menghamilinya."

"Omong kosong. Dia besar hati sebab aku pernah menolongnya yang telanjang di hari berhujan," Kris mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya saat minta tolong?"

"Sepertinya memoriku buruk," kekeh Joonmyeon, "lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Pacarnya yang kurang ajar meninggalkannya setelah mereka selesai bercinta. Kebetulan wanita itu perawan sebelum disetubuhi pacarnya itu. Aku kebetulan lewat sana jadi kubawa pulang dia."

Joonmyeon nampak datar. "Pantas begitu."

"Apa yang salah. Aku hanya ingin menolong. Kukira jika itu dirimu, kau juga akan membawanya pulang tanpa berpikir dua kali."

"Tarik ucapanku; rupanya kau tidak apatis dengan sekitar."

"Memang tidak, Bodoh."

"Jadi?"

"Dia salah paham karena mendapatiku sebagai pria yang ada di hadapannya ketika dia bangun. Dia kira dirinya diperkosa olehku karena penampilanku juga sedikit mendukung saat itu—kauingat pesta pembukaan kantor cabang bulan Desember lalu, aku kurang tidur dan mabuk sampai lupa diri. Padahal aku hanya berniat memakaikan baju semenjak dia masih polos tanpa benang.

"Awalnya aku dimaki-maki dia; dia mengambil barang pecah belah di dekat dirinya, vas bunga oleh-oleh dari ibumu nyaris membuat kepalaku bocor, kautahu. Aku yang setengah sadar menghampirinya, waktu itu wajahku persis laki-laki yang berusaha menjelaskan dugaan perselingkuhan pacarnya sendiri. Gadis itu terus-terusan berteriak aku pembohong dan telah menculiknya dari kamar apartemen. Kubilang aku tidak tahu-menahu dan tidak kenal sama sekali dengannya, murni membantu. Lalu pelan-pelan kujelaskan tentang keadaannya. Jalanan remang, tubuhnya yang bugil, dan dorongan diriku sebagai manusia yang masih punya etika pada sesama. Reaksinya syok, tentu saja. Tapi aku sengaja tidak menjelaskan bagian pacarnya yang kabur. Dia berkata terima kasih kemudian diam ketika kuajak bicara lebih lanjut. Aku menawarkannya untuk tinggal beberapa hari di rumahku hingga kondisinya agak baikan.

"Dia kelihatan tidak sulit menerima. Dua hari kemudian, tubuhnya pulih seperti seharusnya. Aku yakin trauma mental masih ada pada gadis itu, tapi dia tersenyum saat kuajak bicara. Sejak saat itu, tiap akan berangkat atau pulang kerja, aku tidak lagi sendirian. Gadis itu melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga tanpa kuminta; dia mencucikan piring—dan kadang-kadang pakaianku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan sampai kapan dia di sini, aku cukup terbantu karena kehadirannya bukan cuma sekedar jadi lawan bicara, dia pintar membuat suasana. Pernah suatu kali dia kutanya tentang orangtuanya, dia hanya menunduk dan bilang, _'Aku tak pernah punya yang seperti itu.'_

"Dia masih menumpang tinggal pada minggu-minggu setelahnya. Entah aku yang terlalu baik atau memang begitu kerja otak para wanita, gadis itu bilang dia menyukaiku. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti; kubilang kalau dia menyukaiku karena pernah menolongnya, dia menggeleng. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku sebagai laki-laki. Gadis itu bertanya apakah kami bisa terlibat dalam suatu hubungan, dan saat kutolak, dia pergi dari rumahku.

"Besoknya tiba-tiba dia muncul di muka kantor dan yah, sisanya seperti yang kaudengar dari pekerja departemen samping." Kebosanan menghias wajah Kris, "dia membual aku menghamilinya. Aku tak sangka dia bisa berakting sepandai itu sampai-sampai banyak yang menuduhku bajingan. Butuh waktu membersihkan nama, untung kau bosnya, jadi gampang minta bantuan. Kau sampai membuat ultimatum jika ada yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini akan ada pemotongan gaji sampai ancaman Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja. Setelah itu rumor tersebut reda dan aku kembali pada kehidupan lama tanpa warna. Kembali menjadi budak Kim Joonmyeon yang selalu bertindak berbanding terbalik di depan dan belakang bawahannya. Tamat."

"Lucu sekali. Kalian seperti pasangan menikah padahal tidak saling mengenal."

"Selera humormu buruk, Joonmyeon."

"Mana ada yang lebih lucu daripada melihat seorang Kris tinggal bersama wanita selama hampir berbulan."

"Itu pengalaman yang bisa dibilang aneh." Kris mengendikkan bahu, "omong-omong aku hanya berbagi detilnya denganmu, awas kalau orang lain sampai tahu."

Tangan terkibas, Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar, "Berapa banyak dari rahasiamu yang pernah terbongkar selama curhat denganku, heh." Lalu dia tertawa.

"Tidak ada."

Tawanya mereda perlahan. "Tapi, Kris. Sungguh. Kau bisa menggaet siapapun gadis yang kaumau. Mereka bahkan mengantre kalau perlu, untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Nah. Kasusku lebih serius, Joonmyeon."

"Aku gagal paham."

"Terkadang kau terlalu lama mencerna sesuatu. Aku heran kenapa sifat aslimu ini tidak memengaruhi performansi kerjamu—"

"Kris, sekarang kau mulai bertele-tele. Tinggal katakan duduk permasalahannya saja." Joonmyeon memotong ucapannya dengan agak kesal.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Seperti ... _itu_?"

"Pasangan. Seks. Komitmen. Segala macam bentuk yang mengarah pada dua orang yang saling terikat dalam hubungan, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali."

"Berarti kau juga penyuka sesama—"

"Bukan juga." Kris mengangkat bahu. "Kutekankan, aku juga tidak tertarik pada hubungan intim bentuk apapun. Pacaran. Tunangan. Menikah. Omong kosong. Aku tidak sepertimu yang mengelak dari ajakan makan malam romantis hanya karena preferensimu berbeda. Sulit menemukan analogi yang cocok denganku ... yang jelas siapapun orangnya sulit bagiku memandang mereka lebih dari makhluk untuk diajak bersosialisasi. Kalau kautanya penyebabnya, kupikir ada satu peristiwa yang membuatku berakhir begini—sayang, aku bodoh dalam mengingat. Namun entahlah, aku tidak keberatan."

Mereka bertemu tatap. Kris membeku; matanya bergarut dan maniknya sarat akan kecanggungan. Joonmyeon yang tidak sengaja memerhatikan segera memalingkan pandangan.

"Ok. Ok. Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, aku yang putuskan membeberkannya. Intinya, aku aseksual."

"Hei. 1 April telah berlalu tiga hari lalu, kalau niat membohongiku ada baiknya kaucari candaan yang lebih bermutu."

"Kupikir sejak tadi kita terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius satu sama lain." Kris mencebikkan bibir. "Aku tahu suatu hari pasti akan mengatakannya padamu. Jadi, selesai sudah kedok rahasia-rahasiaan antara atasan-bawahan. Terserah kau akan berlaku seperti apa; kau memecatku pun aku sudah siap mental—_kurasa_ ..."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas sekali. Jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi setelah ini Joonmyeon," Kris menukas tegas. "Aku aseksual. Dan aku tidak bisa mencintai."

* * *

><p><strong>to-be-continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that I took forever to do this chap. Hahaha. :v<strong>

**Nah, aku hampir lupa plot awal yang udah disusun rapih krn selain drafnya hilang, lumayan lama juga gak pernah nengok tulisan sendiri. Makanya mungkin cerita ini nantinya agak berbeda dari bayangan awal, tapi garis besarnya sama. Aku mau ngembangin plot dasarnya, jadi _gay-romance-development _yang ada akan kususun lebih riil.**

**Maaf banget, aku gatau deh udah mau setahunan begini ... semoga masih ada yang mau ngikutin, hehe. Untuk chapter ini sengaja pendek, karena sebenarnya potongan dari cerita awal yang akan di-publish. Tadinya mau ditulis lebih panjang, tapi kupikir untuk chapter selanjutnya aja, mungkin sampe beberapa ribu ... aku juga in-progress ngetiknya, doakan supaya gak kena writing-block di tengah jalan, ya. Maaf juga review(s) yang masuk tidak dibalas; mohon pengertian, tapi akan diusahakan review yang masuk di chapter ini dibalas semua. :)**

**Aku gak berharap banyak sih, cuman kalau memang ada yang ingin cerita ini kulanjutin ... mohon tinggalin sepatah-dua patah kata di kolom review. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CUPLIKAN<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ini salahku."<p>

"Pria sejati bukanlah mereka yang mencintai orang terindah untuk membuat dunianya berwarna. Pria sejati adalah mereka yang mencintai orang yang membuat dunia mereka indah dengan caranya."

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak senang, aku telah menyatakan perasaanku ..."

"Kauingin aku melepasmu ..., atau kau tidak ingin aku melepasmu ...?"

"Joonmyeon-ah ..., hibur aku?"

"Jangan berkata baik-baik saja apabila di hatimu berbeda. Lihat, kau tak perlu jadi orang lain untuk berada di sisiku."

"Pertama kalinya dalam hidup ada yang menerimaku apa adanya."

"Kau tidak boleh berteman dengan orang brengsek sepertiku."

Salju pertama. Dalam deru angin bulan Desember, cintanya mekar tanpa ragu ...

* * *

><p><strong>Jaa~na! Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! :3<br>**


	5. Chaos, The Unexpected Moment

_[p.s: Chapter ini panjangnya 10k+ jadi silahkan dibaca jika senggang. Rating-nya aman; untuk beberapa chapter ke depan juga kayaknya begitu. Tapi dibaca tag di bawah, itu trigger warning untuk yang punya selera tertentu, jadi kalau ada yang ga suka scene itu tinggal skip. Oh, ya, Az ninggalin A/N di bawah, tolong jangan dilewatin. Jaa, selamat membaca! :)]  
><em>

**CHAPTER 4: Chaos, The Unexpected Moment  
><strong>

tag; crime-issues | harsh word | the past | junior-senior relationship | casual writing-style | semi-novelet

* * *

><p><em>Di dunia ini, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita dapatkan sekeras apapun kita berusaha.<em>

_Meski begitu, masih saja ada kumpulan orang naif berpikiran tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika tekad kita sekeras baja. Kita hanya perlu menetapkan tujuan jelas dan mengejar satu titik tanpa dipusingkan oleh cibir tidak guna milik mereka yang sok tahu. Dari sini, kita diberi pilihan untuk menjadi buta atau terbutakan._

_Berlari. Berhenti. Tertawa. Menangis. Seperti sebuah siklus, keempatnya saling topang. Bila ada satu yang absen dilakukan itu berarti usahamu belum bisa dikatakan sempurna. Bohong ketika seorang humoris selalu tertawa tanpa pernah menangis; dan dusta besar bila para pelari tidak pernah memberi jeda pada dirinya saat tengah berlomba._

_Kita punya peluang imbang, dan memulai segalanya di garis awal secara merata._

_Nol bukan lagi angka melainkan hidup dan mati._

_Harapan adalah mimpi buruk yang berakar dari putus asa. Kehancuran menggelayuti bahu kananmu sementara kebencian menguasai sisi kiri jiwa dan ragamu. Gagal menjadi momok yang ditakuti tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa satu sukses berawal dari jutaan kegagalan._

_Di dunia ini, beberapa dari kita terlahir beruntung dengan bakat cemerlang tersampir pada punggung._

_Menyayat biola, mengemis bermodal pita suara, menulis sajak yang indah tiara tara; sementara orang lain butuh belajar bertahun-tahun hingga mahir, mereka melakukannya seolah-olah sedang menyentil pergi seekor serangga._

_Rasanya memang tidak adil, pikirmu. Apa, mengapa, atau bagaimana. Kroni-kroni Tuhan lantas kausalahkan; (Saya berlatih lebih banyak. Saya belajar lebih keras. Saya hanya mendapat setengah dari apa yang semestinya.) dan beragam macam keluhan berkedok 'saya yang harusnya—' hanya dikubur rapat dalam peti kenangan._

_Ditambah, si curang kadang mencari ribut dengan menyusup masuk dan berbaur dengan muka polos tanpa dosa._

_Akan tetapi, mengapa harus resah memikirkan hidup yang lain selagi milikmu sendiri masih perlu dibenahi._

_Di dunia ini, kota dipenuhi dengan orang jahat yang setiap saat mengumbar senyum yang sama jahat. Orang dusun tersingkir dan harus cukup gembira dengan anak kambing mereka. Mata dibayar mata; namun hukum tak kasat mata berkata yang punya kuasa berada di atas segala._

_Wanita materialistik. Pria brengsek pecandu ganja. Gadis cilik gemar dandan. Pemuda sinting penyuka sirkus manusia. Dokter berjas yang sebenarnya sakit jiwa dan pasiennya yang filsuf muda._

_Kita berbagi napas yang sama dengan mereka. Tiap inci yang kita pijak juga rumahnya. Langit kelam berhias bintang, dengan kejora pemberi angan-angan; maupun biru laut yang menghampar untuk diselami, adalah pula milik bersama._

_Dunia ini memang sulit. Oleh karenanya, jadikanlah mudah dengan catatan tidak menggampangkan. Caranya, mulailah untuk berdamai dengan dirimu dan sekitar. Aku tahu itu getir begitu mendapati harapan tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kenyataan._

_Sayangnya, pemurung yang menggerutu tiap detik selalu keduluan langkah daripada si bodoh dengan senyum lebarnya._

_Orang bodoh hanya berpikir melakukan apa yang disukainya tapi mereka merasa bahagia._

_Karena bahagia ialah semudah menjentikkan jari—tanpa perlu berlari._

* * *

><p>Lembar halaman 102 dilipat sama sisi. Setangkai anggrek putih kering dijadikan pembatas. Kalimat terakhir terang oleh stabilo kuning cerah. Bahagia menyusup masuk, eksis di wajahnya. Studi literasi mandiri akan disudahi.<p>

_Siempre: When Dream Comes True _karangan Martina Vellegas menginspirasi seketika. Zitao tersenyum, menutup novel filsafat itu lalu mendekapnya. Disambung merapihkan alat tulis yang berceceran, memasukkan masing-masingnya penuh presisi. Tas kulit disandang, dan ketika dia akan pergi, bangku yang didudukinya berdecit. Kedua lengannya sibuk dengan bawaan masing-masing. Ada beberapa orang pengunjung perpustakaan mendumal lantaran merasa terganggu. Pasang-pasang mata menatapnya seolah dia baru mencuri pakaian dalam remaja belia. Zitao refleks membungkukkan badan minta maaf. Setelah orang-orang itu nampak balik ke kegiatan masing-masing, dia menghela napas. Sayang, gugup menguasai kaki kirinya sampai dia tersandung kaki meja. Tubuhnya menghantam rak tinggi besar tepat di depannya. Khaos panel dua: Zitao terjerembab dengan buku ensiklopedia hewan mamalia menutup separuh muka.

Dia berjongkok untuk memunguti bekas kekacauan. Padahal Zitao sudah memprediksi kesialan hari ini bisa agak diminalisir. Jika _seorang_ kakak tingkatnya tahu dia selalu seheboh ini, Zitao yakin dia pasti dibuntuti untuk diawasi. Katanya anak bawang akan tersesat tanpa induk. Batinnya menyerah, entah sampai kapan orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti menyikapinya sebagai bocah.

Ketika tangannya bergerak mengambil Kamus Bahasa Korea-Jepang yang terpental ke bawah meja, tangan lain merebutnya lebih dulu. Zitao mengernyit dan begitu mendongak, wajahnya merah seperti apel masak. Orang itu ternyata sangat panjang umur.

Choi Siwon. (Mantan) Ketua Perhimpunan Mahasiswa departemen Zitao menimba ilmu, pamer senyum lebar padanya. Gadis-gadis yang tadinya semeja dengan Zitao mulai membuat forum. Apa urusan Pangeran Tampan dengan mahasiswa ingusan tukang buat kebisingan.

Nampaknya Siwon tidak ambil pusing. Dia menepuk bahu Zitao, "Ceroboh seperti biasa, eh, Taotao." Kamus ditumpuk dengan buku lain yang ikutan terjatuh.

Zitao tersadar penaka kuku jarinya dicabut tiba-tiba. "A-ah! _Sunbae_(1). T-terima kasih, tapi saya bisa sendiri." Dia langsung mengambilalih yang dikerjakan Siwon sebelum kakinya tersandung lagi dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Siwon sigap menangkapnya. Lengan bawah muskularis berbenturan langsung dengan punggungnya. Tangannya sendiri terkalung di leher Siwon.

Suasana berubah menjadi mirip dengan komik gadis remaja. Lengkap dengan debaran jantung tokoh utama dan bling-bling menyilaukan mata. Sepertinya Zitao baru saja melihat Siwon menyeringai. "Lihat, seharusnya kaubiarkan aku saja yang merapihkan ulahmu tapi kau kepala batu."

"I-ini tidak seperti apa yang _Sunbae _pikirkan. Saya hanya kembali tersandung, suatu kebetulan." jawab Zitao sedikit tergagap.

Siwon mendengus, "Kebetulan yang diperkaya, Zitao. Kalau memang ingin membuat drama ada baiknya kaubicarakan lebih dulu dengan hero(2)nya ..."

Zitao masih terjebak dalam disorientasi sehingga kurang mencerna kalimat Siwon. Seolah-olah pekik genit menulikannya, dia sibuk mempertahankan posisi.

_Apa maksudnya dengan membuat drama?_

"Kauingin aku melepasmu, atau kau tidak ingin aku melepasmu ...?"

Gampang saja. Siwon tinggal melepas sanggahan lengannya kemudian Zitao kembali mendulang malu.

"J-jangan lepaskan saya, _Sunbae_. Akan memalukan jika setelah ditangkap justru dibiarkan lepas."

Dengungan. "Kalimatmu bermakna ganda. Kautahu, seisi perpustakaan sekarang sedang sibuk menonton sepasang sejoli saling berangkulan. Yang lebih bagusnya lagi, kau harus tahu bagaimana ekspresimu sekarang. Seandainya ada kamera di sini aku pasti sudah merekam wajahmu saat ini. Cara alismu saling bertaut dan ujung bibir sedikit mencebik itu mirip kucing."

Tidak terima dibilang mirip kucing, Zitao mendorong bahunya keras-keras. Reflek Siwon yang bagus membuatnya berpegangan pada sisi meja terdekat agar tidak jumplang. Zitao jatuh terduduk.

"Yak. Baru terlepas sedikit langsung tumbang, kan." Akan tetapi, bukan Siwon namanya jika tidak menawarkan bantuan untuk menariknya berdiri. Tangan kanan terulur, Zitao—sudah malu level maks—tetap menyambutnya penuh syukur. Siwon tak sejahat itu untuk meninggalkannya dengan muka merah dan tatapan galak dari berbagai sisi.

Mahasiswi bergincu tenggelam dalam iri hati. Makian serta kutukan dilontar diam-diam; Zitao merasakan hawa permusuhan kental dalam ruangan itu sehingga berniat dapat segera melarikan diri.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau mau ke perpustakaan bersama denganku saja. Lihat, kalau aku tidak mengikutimu siang ini pasti akan lebih banyak kesialan menghampirimu." kata Siwon setengah tertawa. Ketika kakak tingkat baik hati memunguti bukunya untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas, ia tidak melawan. Hanya sibuk merapikan susunan ensiklopedia yang bergeser dari letaknya semula.

"_Sunbae_ seolah-olah mengatakan saya bocah yang perlu diawasi setiap detiknya karena takut memecahkan barang berharga," dia memberengut kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja kau itu perlambang sehingga orang awam tidak lagi mencap departemen kita hanya berisi kumpulan mahasiswa serius yang hobinya memojokkan mahasiswa dari departemen lain."

Bukan rahasia umum. Departemen Psikologi termasuk disegani karena menurut mahasiswa lain, orang-orang di dalamnya dianggap bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Padahal kenyataannya sama sekali lain. Hanya karena mempelajari manusia, bukan berarti mereka seketika mahir membaca peristiwa.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun." kata Zitao.

"Bukan soal merepotkan atau tidak merepotkan, Zitao. Apa masalahnya kalau meminta bantuan sedikit ketika bawaanmu sebanyak itu?" Benar. Tangan kanan Zitao penuh dengan buku-buku tebal berjudul sepanjang gerbong kereta, tangan kirinya mendekap tas berisi laptop yang belum diisi daya. Pundaknya disampiri tas lain dengan file-file kampus serta peralatan tulis.

Zitao menghela napas. "Nasib mahasiswa, mau ditawar seperti apa."

Seperti jawaban Zitao sudah disetel sejak dulu, Siwon memaklumi untuk yang kesekian kali. Dia selalu memakai slogan 'nasib mahasiswa' saat orang lain tak tega melihatnya kesusahan.

"Kau itu terlalu kikuk."

"Sepertinya separuh kampus sudah tahu itu, _Sunbae_." balasnya.

Sang kakak tingkat mengesah lelah. "Makanya kalau mau bebas dari julukan kekanakan begitu banyak-banyak mengobrol dengan orang lain supaya mereka tidak sok tahu dengan sifat aslimu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kikuk adalah bawaanku. Lagipula, _Sunbae_ menyuruhku lebih banyak berinteraksi secara tidak langsung berarti _Sunbae_ tidak menyukai saya yang begini." cetusnya.

"Bukan begitu ... Maksudku, kau ini tipe yang gampang disalahpahami. Kautahu mahasiswa di departemen kita menjulukimu apa? _Panda dari Kutub_! Bukankah kau ingin marah mendengarnya?"

"Telinga saya sudah kebal dengan macam-macam ocehan, _Sunbae_."

"Tapi ... dibilang kikuk juga ada benarnya. Kau ini merupakan tipe orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja. Habis, kualihkan pandanganku sebentar kau sudah seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induk. Aku khawatir di luar sana kau akan tertabrak bemper mobil saat menyeberang jika tidak kuawasi."

"Bentuk perhatianmu padaku hanya sebagai perwujudan emosi dua orang yang saling kenal. Saya tidak yakin _Sunbae _akan berlaku begitu pada orang asing."

_Memang tidak. Dan Zitao, kau salah terka jika emosiku hanya sebatas perhatian dari kakak tingkat._

Mereka berjalan perlahan ke meja pustakawan. Setelah merapikan kekacauan yang dibuat di sana, Zitao memetik satu pelajaran bahwa tergesa-gesa hanya membawa bencana. Oleh karenanya, dia sebisa mungkin menaruh literatur yang tercecer di bawah kakinya tadi. "Omong-omong, aku heran denganmu."

"Maksud _Sunbae_?"

"Kau selalu merujuk dirimu dengan sebutan 'saya' padahal sudah kubilang hilangkan gaya bicara kaku itu. Aku sendiri menyebutku 'aku' kenapa kau masih bersikeras(3)."

"M-maaf. _Say_—aku hanya bingung mengambil sikap."

"Berhenti memanggilku _Sunbae_."

"Apa?"

"Panggil dengan namaku atau kalau tidak, aku ogah kauajak bicara."

"_Sunbae_ ..."

Siwon sungguhan dengan kata-katanya. Jangankan menoleh, mendengus menanggapi saja enggan. Dia hanya bergerak merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan kartu peminjam lalu menyerahkannya pada laki-laki di balik konter tinggi di depannya.

"Halo, Ketua Siwon. Pinjam buku lagi?" tegur pustakawan dengan apron hitam yang khas. Tipe-tipe pria yang sekali mengedipkan mata langsung bikin klepek-klepek para remaja. Namanya Lee Sunggyu. Rambutnya panjang dicat abu-abu terang, poni menjuntai hampir menutup mata sehingga dia memakai jepitan plastik kecil di kepalanya. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama departemen Seni Musik; suaranya bagus dan mahir memainkan piano dengan jemarinya. Dia sering tampil di kontes bermusik, termasuk dipanggil stasiun teve swasta sebagai bintang tamu namun menolak untuk terlibat kontrak dengan perusahaan rekaman. Sunggyu rutin berjaga di sini murni karena mencintai buku. Kebanyakan orang tidak percaya, tapi dia selalu mengendikkan bahu. Sebenarnya, petugas yang disewa untuk berjaga selalu hadir, dia hanya menggantikan mereka ketika ada jam kosong atau kuliah diliburkan.

Bagaimana Siwon dan Sunggyu bisa saling mengenal karena mereka pernah bertemu dalam suatu kesempatan; ajang olahraga yang digelar antarfakultas.

"Hmm-mm. Seperti biasa. Bocah ini juga akan pinjam buku, kaulayani dia duluan saja. Aku belakangan juga bisa."

Zitao kesal akan panggilan bocah barusan. Apalagi, Siwon tidak mengacuhkannya sedikitpun dan malah sibuk bicara dengan orang yang diselimuti aura kasanova. Berdua mereka jadi sorotan. Sedikit hiperbolis, Zitao membayangkan ada lampu panggung menerangi mereka sementara dirinya terpojok diabaikan.

"Sudah berapa lama berjaga?"

"Sejak pagi. Dosenku tidak datang dan aku langsung ke mari," tukas Sunggyu. "Ah—kau juga membaca _'Anak Hibrid' _karangan Master Cha Daesang. Kukira kau tak suka ciklit ringan penguras perasaan begini, Ketua."

"Itu bukan milikku, Sunggyu. Zitao yang akan meminjamnya," Siwon memalingkan muka lalu menyuruh Zitao menyerahkan kartu peminjamnya. Menurut, Zitao mengulurkan kartunya dan disambar oleh Sunggyu dengan cepat.

Alis Sunggyu mengernyit. "Hwang Ji-Tao. Hei, namamu unik! Kau bukan orang Korea asli? _Hangul_(4) namamu ... asing untuk dilihat. Rasanya aku belum pernah menemukan yang seperti ini."

Anggukan. Sunggyu bergerak mengalihkan atensi ketika Zitao mengambil secarik kertas serta pensil mekanik dari meja jaga. "Saya dari Cina. Ah, sebenarnya nama saya ditulis begini ... dengan _pinyin_(4), Huang Zi Tao." jelasnya sambil menuliskannya di atas sebuah kertas lalu memperlihatkannya pada Sunggyu.

"Oh, jadi begini cara menulisnya. Sepertinya sukar, ya. Kau mahasiswa transfer?"

Bungkam. Zitao memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menumpuk buku-bukunya, "Nah, Sunggyu-ssi, tolong diperiksa buku-buku yang akan saya pinjam. Saya tidak enak dengan Siwon _Sunbae _jika terlalu lama, kurasa ia sedang buru-buru."

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf."

Zitao tersenyum sementara Siwon menepuk bahunya, "Sebenarnya pakai saja waktumu. Kalau ditinggalpun aku tak apa."

"Beres. Tanggal peminjaman 4 April dan harus sudah kembali di tanggal 18 April. Lewat sehari akan dikenakan denda 100 _won_(5) perhari."

"Baik."

"Masih ada lagi?"

Gelengan. Giliran tumpukan di sebelah milik Zitao diperiksa. Sunggyu bergerak cekatan untuk memberi cap pada buku yang akan dipinjam Siwon.

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak, Sunggyu-ssi. Saya dan _Sunbae _undur diri dulu. Selamat kembali bertugas."

"Ok. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

_Benar-benar anak yang kelewat sopan, _batin Sunggyu seraya memerhatikan mereka berjalan dengan Siwon yang berusaha mengajak Zitao bercanda namun tidak ditanggapi benar-benar. _Kalau tidak ingin disebut terlalu kaku, sih._

Satu kesimpulan yang didapat si petugas perpustakaan adalah Hwang Ji-Tao nampaknya menarik untuk dijadikan seorang teman.

Usai dengan transaksi peminjaman buku, mereka keluar dari perpustakaan. Sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya, Zitao menoleh susah payah.

"Siwon _Hyeong_(6),tadi di dalam kau sempat mengatakan istilah 'membuat drama'? Apa yang kaumaksud itu kita yang membuat kekacauan di perpustakaan?"

Sang Ketua bijak meladeni. Dia tahu dari banyak orang, adik tingkatnya satu ini termasuk segelintir manusia tak peka. Selalu tidak bisa merasa. Untuk hal-hal semacam emosi penuh warna seperti cinta, Zitao bukan ahlinya. Anak itu memang mengambil kredit kuliah bertajuk pendalaman mikroekspresi wajah seseorang, namun tampaknya kali ini dia sedang berada dalam siklus otak bebal.

"Kalau kaubilang itu kekacauan—" _Mungkin sedikit mencubit hatiku, _batin Siwon. "—sebenarnya bukan. Tapi anggaplah yang barusan seperti secuil perhatian dari kakak tingkat pada adik tingkat yang disayanginya." Lalu dia tersenyum seperti akan membutakan satu koloni gadis remaja.

Zitao terbengong.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus buru-buru. Dekan Tingkat Tiga entah kenapa memanggilku untuk berbincang. Janjinya sekarang," kalimatnya menggantung. Siwon mengintip silver yang bertengger di lengannya, "nanti kalau Renna memanggil untuk kumpul-kumpul, langsung kabari aku, ya."

Hanya bisa melambai membalas Siwon, Zitao memilih pergi ke kantin seorang diri.

* * *

><p><strong>-MANNEQUIN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak hari pertama Zitao masuk ke dunia perkuliahan. Masa Orientasi Mahasiswa Baru yang digelar selama tiga hari dihitung sebagai salam perkenalan. Saat itu Siwon bertindak sebagai ketua panitia acara setingkat jurusan, sementara Zitao menjadi mahasiswa yang sukses kena cap pemberontak hanya karena telat datang seperempat jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan di buklet tata-tertib calon mahasiswa.<p>

Para senior dan juga junior langsung berlagak punya kuasa. Zitao jadi bulan-bulanan mereka pada dua hari pertama. Seperti tidak akan melepaskan mangsa, mereka seolah-olah punya sejuta ide menjahili adik tingkat barunya. Zitao disuruh melakukan tugasnya dua kali, terpaksa membuat ulang tag nama di lehernya karena dirusak. Semua tindakannya berbayar: tamparan kecil di pipi apabila dia berani menyahut, tonjokan di bawah rusuk jika menjawab dengan kalimat panjang, dan pukulan di tempurung kepala kalau-kalau Zitao ada niat mengadu ke pihak tinggi atau salah satu dosen. Belum lagi ditambah ancaman perlakuan yang lebih keji kalau tidak mau menaati. Dia juga menerima perlakuan kurang adil di mana bekal makan siangnya selalu berakhir di perut kakak tingkat yang rakus. Malam bergadang, siang kena omelan, sore kepayahan; begitulah siklus hidupnya selama genap 48 jam, satu tahun yang lalu. Perbuatan mereka tidak dianggap cela oleh rekan sesama departemennya, justru Zitao kena cibiran bahwa ia harus menjaga sikap lebih baik kalau memang tidak ingin gigit jari diperlakukan begitu. Akhirnya, dia cuma pasrah dan berharap besok akan datang keadilan meski sedikit.

Permohonannya didengar. Di hari ketiga—sekaligus hari terakhir masa orientasi—Zitao bisa bernapas lega. Perbuatan semena-mena kakak tingkat jahanam terendus. Jajaran dekanat dan rektorat mohon maaf dalam-dalam pada korban—yang ternyata bukan hanya Zitao seorang, melainkan tiga mahasiswa lain dan satu di antaranya merupakan perempuan. Padahal mereka yakin sekali tradisi perploncoan telah dihapus sejak lama, maka di luar kendali jika ini kembali terulang. Kasus ditutup dengan janji hitam-putih bahwa semua pelaku akan disepak dari kampus tanpa basa-basi.

Siwon menariknya mundur dan mengambil ijin langsung dari Dekan untuk membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan. Lebam di muka dikompres dengan kain berisi cacahan es batu. Lutut yang lecet dibersihkan dengan alkohol dan dibebat dengan kasa putih yang ditetesi obat merah. Zitao meringis sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. "Jika tidak ada Anda, saya tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan riwayat saya."

Siwon bertanya kenapa dia diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Zitao membalas bahwa terkadang ada baiknya kita terima keadaan tanpa sedikitpun berkomentar. Dia menjelaskan kalau dirinya takut untuk melawan karena sendirian. Bisa saja kemarin dia balik menyerang tapi siapa yang tahu jika besoknya cuma tinggal nama. Siwon bilang bersikaplah berani tapi Zitao menggeleng, dia hanya takut.

Ketakutan adalah emosi manusia paling primitif. Sesuatu yang memicu perasaan lain untuk timbul—contoh kecilnya ialah cinta dengan benci. Wajar jika Zitao memasangnya sebagai tameng. Siwon tidak memperpanjang duduk perkara dan melempar senyuman.

Mereka berkenalan. Dari situ Zitao tahu nama penolongnya adalah Choi Siwon. Yang selanjutnya, satu pertanyaan dibalas satu pertanyaan. Zitao bertanya berapa tanggal lahirnya dan dari situ panggilan _Sunbae _berasal. Mereka berjarak dua tahun; Siwon adalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga yang berencana mengajukan tajuk untuk diteliti dalam skripsinya mendatang. Kemudian, tiba pada pertanyaan mengapa Zitao ingin berkuliah di departemen yang dipilihnya.

Alasan Zitao mengambil departemen Psikologi sebagai tempat tujuannya adalah: ia tertarik pada manusia. Hubungan antarsesama manusia, perilaku dan cara bertahan hidup, ataupun hal-hal rumit seperti perasaan seseorang diibaratkan seperti permata ketika dia bergabung di sini.

* * *

><p>Lepas dari sana, mereka bukan lagi dua orang asing yang tidak saling kenal. Bermula dari aspirasi serta admirasi yang Zitao pendam, Siwon perlahan meliriknya sebagai seorang teman. Pada awalnya, Siwon tertarik dengan alasan yang Zitao berikan saat mereka terlibat dalam percakapan pertama. Kebanyakan yang dia ketahui, orang-orang masuk departemen ini supaya mendapat titel bagus dan prospek masa depan bagus. Namun Zitao tidak. Bukan menyalahkan mereka yang punya maksud untuk mendapat kerjaan enak saat berhasil diwisuda di sini, tapi entah kenapa niat Zitao terdengar begitu murni. Seakan-akan itu datang dari impian bocah ingusan yang mengharapkan besok dirinya masih dapat melihat matahari terbenam.<p>

Belakangan Siwon tahu ternyata Zitao tinggal seorang diri di sebuah flat dekat permukiman remang dan dihimpit oleh kios arak beras serta agen travel sepi pengunjung. Berbentuk rusun dengan tiga tingkat—kamarnya berada di tingkat paling atas. Begitu kontradiksi dengannya yang menetap di bangunan megah dihiasi kaca besar yang disebut sebagai rumah. Flat Zitao terbilang sederhana: satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, serta dapur dengan konter yang tersambung tanpa sekat dengan ruang santai-santai. Perabotnya ditata rapih dan nampak teratur meski dia tak menyewa pembantu rumah tangga. Kalau ingin suasana santai yang lebih menjanjikan, Zitao punya bagian atap tempat para penyewa menjemur cucian mereka. Zitao sering terlelap di sofa bekas milik tetangga yang ditaruh di dekat pintu masuk atap. Siwon pernah mampir, bahkan menginap barang semalam dua malam di flat itu. Tak lupa membawa buah tangan berupa buah persik yang sangat digemari Zitao sebagai upah sewa. Mereka meminjam kaset di rental, bertema politik dan humaniora, dan kadang, Zitao meminta Siwon mengasistensi tugasnya sebelum dikumpulkan ke dosen. Akibatnya, sulit disangkal saat Zitao mendapat keseluruhan huruf A di semester lalu. Terima kasih pada kakak tingkat yang baik hati.

* * *

><p>Sampai sekarang, sudah terhitung satu tahun semenjak pertemuan sekaligus obrolan pertama mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka bagi satu sama lain. Garis besar sembilanbelas tahun kehidupan Zitao, riwayat silsilah Siwon yang mana ingin segalanya sempurna, kehidupan kampus yang pasang surut. Bertukar cerita bukan lagi pilihan mengisi senggang melainkan kewajiban. Meski begitu, Siwon belum merasa puas. Dia tahu masih banyak rahasia yang Zitao tutupi darinya. Dasarnya Zitao yang introvert atau dirinya yang kurang berusaha. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa Zitao kurang bisa terlibat lebih intim dengan orang lain karena suatu alasan. Ada tabir yang belum disingkap. Zitao baginya, masihlah penuh misteri. Terbukti dari cara anak itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan hormat seorang junior kepada kakak tingkatnya.<p>

Sebenarnya Siwon berulang-ulang mengingatkannya bahwa ia benci sebutan '_Sunbae_' yang dialamatkan oleh Zitao padanya. Belum lagi kata ganti 'saya' yang dipakainya. Siwon benci itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai kekaguman atau rasa segan Zitao. Akan tetapi, siapa yang mau terus-menerus dipanggil seperti itu jika sudah mengenal lama—dan Siwon semakin membenci kenyataan ini ketika ada gadis sekelasnya (murid transfer dari Thailand yang kemudian membentuk trio absurd) dipanggil Zitao dengan panggilan Ren-neechan.

Ren-neechan. Lengkapnya adalah Furukawa Renna. Cewek blasteran Jepang dan Kroasia. Tubuhnya mungil namun geraknya lincah. Bermata bulat dengan pipi berbintik yang apabila dihiasi senyum, matahari kalah hangat olehnya. Sering menguncir rambutnya dan memakai kacamata transparan—sehingga disalahpahami sebagai bocah. Dia hobi selancar di dunia maya, sekaligus pemilik situs cukup ternama. _Tumblr_, _Blogger_, _deviantart_, bahkan akun _Friendster_ yang sudah lama dihapus dari peredaran pernah dia miliki. Singkatnya, kalau tidak mau buta gaya, bertemanlah dengan orang ini.

Bertiga mereka menggila dengan hanya Zitao satu-satunya adik tingkat dalam kelompok itu. Figur laki-laki idaman serta gadis kuncir dua yang riang, dihibrida dengan pemalu yang sikapnya lugu. Mereka kerap bercengkrama di kafeteria kampus; Siwon yang terfokus pada laptopnya, Zitao dengan novel filsafat kegemarannya, dan Renna yang menyedot wifi kampus sambil berceloteh ria. Di akhir pekan, Renna mengumpulkan mereka untuk pergi bersama entah itu ke kebun binatang atau perpustakaan kota. Seringkali, sulit menerka bagaimana mereka berteman hingga jadi akrab tak mau pisah seperti lem. Pernah ada suatu kesempatan saat Renna telat datang di waktu yang telat disepakati untuk janjian, lalu Siwon dan Zitao memutuskan pergi duluan. Melihat mereka bergandengan tangan, membuat wajah mahasiswi itu memanas hingga ujung telinganya. Kali selanjutnya mereka kumpul-kumpul, Renna sibuk menyoraki mereka berdua dengan sebutan pasangan. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dia menunjukkan foto yang diambilnya ketika mereka lengah kemarin. Zitao menganggap bahasan ini sebagai gurauan Renna semata, berbeda dengan sang kakak tingkat.

Siwon ingin menghapus jarak mereka. Menjadi lebih dekat dibanding sekarang. Mungkin sekarang belum, tapi besok merupakan keharusan.

* * *

><p><strong>-MANNEQUIN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepeninggal Kris, Joonmyeon hanya dapat termenung. Banyak hal berenang-renang dalam pikiran saat ini. Ketika Kris bilang dirinya aseksual, dia ingin menyangkal namun realita tak sepaham dengannya.<p>

Jika ditinjau ulang, Kris memang hampir nihil membahas soal pasangan atau kisah romansa. Berusaha menutup perasaannya sebaik mungkin lewat topeng watak sedingin es. Bukan hanya pandai bersandiwara, Kris kelihatannya pula dikaruniai sikap apatis kental.

Kris dengan segala sifatnya merupakan bumbu bagi pertemanan mereka.

Kali pertama mereka berjumpa terjadi kira-kira enam tahun lalu.

Akhir musim dingin yang diawali oleh mekarnya pucuk tumbuhan; sore yang disepuh jingga. Joonmyeon meniup tangan telanjangnya, tergesa-gesa untuk pulang lalu menyesap macchiato hangat buatan rumah. Dia sedikit merutuk, alpa membawa penghangat tubuh dan sekarang harus berakhir dengan sedikit menggigil. Kunci Alphard metalik telah digenggam, tinggal diputar dalam slot kemudian memacu pedal gas sekuat mungkin. Hingga pandangannya terhisap akan satu tragedi nyata.

(Mungkin kalau Joonmyeon mengabaikannya, kejadiannya berujung lain.)

Pria itu ada di sana. Duduk meringkuk dekat tempat pembuangan. Penampilannya tidak terawat seakan-akan ia baru saja keluar dari bui tanpa sanak saudara sudi menjemput. Dia mengenakan setelan pakaian mahal namun penuh dengan robekan. Surai jelaga bagai sarang burung berhias taburan konfeti—buah tangan dari tumpukan sampah yang mengelilinginya. Lalu, berkomat-kamit dengan bahasa yang aneh, nadanya seperti sedang memaki tapi sebenarnya dia cuma terus-menerus memanggil nama seseorang. Kadang, dia nampak berbaring pasrah kemudian kembali duduk meratap. Matanya yang sayu taat memaku orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat dengan siratan bosan hidup. Dari tubuh pria itu, terkuar aroma tidak sedap, beberapa ekor lalat berkerumun di kakinya. Para pejalan kaki ketakutan dan ibu-ibu menyuruh anak mereka jangan menatapnya karena takut dikenai hipnotis. Bocah-bocah pengemis menyebutnya gila dan melemparinya dengan kerikil sebesar ibu jari. Semuanya merasa terintimidasi oleh kehadiran si pria aneh terkecuali Joonmyeon.

Dengan insting baik hatinya—yang beberapa tahun mendatang dikomplain terang-terangan oleh _bawahan setianya_—dia mengulurkan tangan secara tulus. Joonmyeon tidak menyimpan motif, secuilpun. Yang dia tahu saat itu kakinya bergerak kompulsif menghampiri pria itu.

"Kau sendirian?"

Si pria aneh tak langsung menjawab. Dia mendongak, memandangi Joonmyeon lama sekali sebelum terkekeh meremehkan. "Anda bicara denganku?"

Joonmyeon kebingungan. "Lantas dengan siapa lagi aku bicara jika yang di hadapanku hanya kau yang dikepung sampah?"

"Haha." Tawanya terdengar sumbang. "Kukira Anda mengajak bicara anak perempuan yang mati kumutilasi bulan lalu. Lihat, dia sedang mengorek tanah di situ," tunjuknya ke sebuah sudut. "mayatnya ... tertinggal di distrik sebelah—oh, mungkin sudah habis dimakan belatung atau mungkin anjing penjaga gedung. Tenang, kejahatan yang kulakukan hari ini hanya mengutil toko, tidak lebih. Entah kalau besok."

"Apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Apa yang Anda inginkan?" Pria aneh menohok Joonmyeon dengan sebuah pertanyaan berdasarkan fakta.

Nyatanya Joonmyeon yang datang memberi bantuan cuma-cuma seketika ditolak sebelum melancarkan aksinya.

"Anda bersimpati dengan saya ... atau ingin melapor ke polisi dengan alasan penertiban sampah masyarakat?" lalu dia tertawa lagi. "Biar saya beritahu. Saya ini mantan buronan jadi kabur dari penjara bukanlah hal sulit dibandingkan bicara dengan babi berdasi yang otaknya ternyata lebih lamban dibanding prosesor komputer usang."

Darah Joonmyeon hampir mendidih jika saja salju tidak turun tiba-tiba. Si pria aneh melanjutkan bicaranya, "Turun salju lagi? Ah, benda putih ini menjijikkan. Sedang tidak ada _benda _yang bisa kugunakan _mewarnai_."

Paradoks.

Jalinan kalimatnya menjadi tanda tanya dalam biskuit lembek. Joonmyeon akan sependapat dengan bocah yang mengatai orang di depannya ini gila jika dia tidak kembali bercuap.

"Bung, apakah Anda suka salju?"

"E-eh, ya, sedikit. Kalau sekarang aku bawa jaket mungkin aku akan menyukainya."

"Saya tak pernah menyukai salju karena ini mengingatkan dengan masa lalu."

Urgensi Joonmyeon seolah terlupakan. Minat bersantai sembari bergelung di samping perapian luntur. Pria itu menciptakan suasana bertensi tinggi yang membuatnya tertahan mendengarkan sampai akhir.

"Memangnya masa lalumu seperti apa?"

"Anda yakin mau mendengarnya? Ini lebih jahat dari mimpi buruk."

"Kalau kau tak keberatan untuk berbagi, apa salahnya untuk sekedar mendengarkan."

Si pria aneh mengendikkan bahu. "Untuk apa saya susah-susah bercerita pada orang lain. Bung, kita tidak saling kenal. Apa yang membuat Anda penasaran dan bahkan mengajak saya bicara?"

"Bersikap baik. Mungkin ..."

"Untuk apa Anda bersikap baik pada orang asing? Bukankah bisa saja saya bermaksud jahat pada Anda sekarang ini."

"Hmph." dengus Joonmyeon. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika suatu saat kita akan jadi sahabat karib yang saling mengerti."

"Seperti cenayang saja."

Lantas, hening panjang.

Joonmyeon mengusap tengkuknya tanpa maksud. "Apa kau berminat untuk ikut aku pulang?" Tangan lainnya terjulur ke hadapan sang pria aneh.

"Pulang? Apa Anda sedang menawarkan bantuan pada seorang gelandangan tunawisma?"

Dia bertanya meski menyambut positif maksud dermawan Joonmyeon. Bangkit, menepuk bokongnya yang kebas hasil dari berjongkok selama pembicaraan mereka berlangsung.

"Jangan menyesal setelah ini. Anda tidak bisa menjilat ludah sendiri nanti. Memungut _hewan liar_ itu risikonya besar, jangan main-main."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Akan kujinakkan _dia_ sampai jadi patuh sekali. Aku ini berbakat."

"Anda membuat saya terdengar seperti kutu busuk."

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu formal. Kau bisa mengganti panggilan 'Anda' dengan 'kau'. Aku kurang cocok berbicara dengan sebutan itu kecuali sedang bicara dengan bawahan. Sementara, kau bukan bawahanku sama sekali."

"Terserah kalau memang mau_mu_. Akan _ku_ganti model bicara_ku_. _Kau _dapat itu."

Mereka menyengir berbarengan.

* * *

><p>Si pria aneh bersedia untuk pulang bersamanya, akan tetapi dia tak pernah bilang kalau itu berarti ikut tinggal di kediaman Joonmyeon.<p>

Saat mobil Joonmyeon tiba di depan pagar, pria itu mengatakan bahwa pasti terasa canggung jika seorang pria mengajak pria lain untuk tinggal seatap dengannya. Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka belum begitu dekat. Mau jawab apa bila keluarga Joonmyeon bertanya perihal statusnya.

Mungkinkah mereka teman, atau dua orang yang saling dipertemukan takdir (bukan dalam konteks percintaan), Joonmyeon pun masih mengira-ngira.

Berdasarkan pengalaman, ibunya tak pernah bersikap tenang apabila Joonmyeon mengundang seseorang. Dia selalu tertarik dengan orang baru dan tidak akan berhenti mengajak berbincang kalau belum merasa puas. Segelintir teman sekolah Joonmyeon dulu mengaku kapok; niat mereka ingin berkunjung ke rumah kawan justru tersasar ke sarang wartawan.

Ditambah lagi, penampilannya yang mengundang kecurigaan. Pria itu tidak diberi kesempatan membenahi diri sebab Joonmyeon bilang mau istirahat secepatnya. Dengan tampilan luar seperti mantan kriminil pasti orang rumah akan segera mengusirnya tanpa tunggu lama.

Apa jadinya jika dia bilang bahwa mulai sekarang pria aneh itu akan menetap bersama mereka.

_Benalu di pohon ceri, eh?!_

Pada akhirnya, Joonmyeon menawarkannya hunian berupa apartemen sederhana lengkap bersama perabot. Sewa empat semester pertama ditanggung Joonmyeon tapi selebihnya akan dibayar dengan uang hasil keringat pria itu sendiri. Joonmyeon memberikannya pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi namun si pria aneh menolak dengan alasan terlalu berlebihan. Alih-alih, dia memilih untuk memulai karir sebagai tukang bebersih di kantor Joonmyeon.

Kontrak tak kasat mata atasan-bawahan mulai tercipta. Tanpa sadar, si pria mengabdikan dirinya sebagai lebah pekerja. Bukan berarti Joonmyeon memerasnya, dia hanya sadar diri—balas budi.

Butuh seminggu untuk Joonmyeon dapat mengobrol santai dengan pria itu. Hingga saat itu, mereka saling memanggil dengan panggilan aku-kau. Pria itu bungkam saat ditanya soal identitas, termasuk namanya. Jadi suatu hari Joonmyeon mengusulkan sebuah nama untuknya. "Bagaimana jika kupanggil kau Kris. Kurasa itu pas denganmu yang selalu sarkastik dan nampak tidak bisa disentuh dari luar."

"Yah. Kalau kau bersikeras, namaku sekarang adalah Kris. Mengecap masa kecil di Mokpo lalu pindah ke Seoul di usia 18. Makanan kesukaannya kue beras pedas disiram kuah kare. Atasannya bernama Kim Joonmyeon, dan dia berjanji akan selalu setia sebagai bawahannya—sampai kapanpun itu."

"Sudahkah kubilang kita ini teman. Jangan merasa berhutang atau meminjam dariku." gerutu Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah. Kau yang minta."

Semenjak detik itu, terlahir sosok pria dengan peringai luar keras hati namun lembut di dalam.

Dua hari kemudian, Kris mulai menikmati hidupnya sebagai entitas baru. Dia mengecat rambut serta memasang anting hitam di telinga kiri. Kamarnya dipasangi lukisan bertema gotik. Dia membeli beberapa keping CD kosong serta gitar listrik; membuang senggang dengan bernyanyi lagu yang belum pernah diputar untuk dijadikan file rekaman—tentu saja bukan untuk dikomersilkan.

Kris membuang masa lalu berisi peristiwa buruk dalam peti memori yang takkan dibuka lagi.

Blonde sinting; Joonmyeon menyebutnya begitu ketika Kris muncul dalam imej barunya untuk pamer.

* * *

><p>Berbulan-bulan berlalu. Lembaran kalender robek bergiliran. Februari, Maret, April, dan Mei memudar seiring gugurnya dedaunan pohon mapel di pekarangan.<p>

Kris termasuk beruntung. Karirnya menanjak bersamaan dengan popularitas. Dia mulai dilirik sebagai saingan oleh beberapa subordinat Joonmyeon hanya karena kedekatannya dengan atasan mereka.

Semakin tinggi pohon, makin besar pula angin yang datang menerpanya. Kris menelan bulat-bulat perumpamaan tersebut saat ada rumor mengatakan dia berusaha meracuni Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon, tentu saja, menghadapi persoalan itu dengan kepala dingin karena mustahil Kris melakukan tindakan semacam air susu dibalas tuba.

Mengetahui wataknya, Kris adalah tipe yang akan membunuh musuhnya dengan cara langsung dan efektif. Tapi Joonmyeon bukan musuh, lagipula hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Jadi sudah bisa disimpulkan jika itu hanya tuduhan tidak berdasar yang disebarluaskan dengan maksud mengadudomba Joonmyeon dengan Kris.

Meski tak ayal, Kris lebih sering menutupi diri dibanding bersikap terbuka. Dinding kokoh yang dibangunnya dalam hati (seolah-olah dipasangi baja) tidak memberi celah bagi Joonmyeon merangsek masuk.

Dia hanya pernah bercerita panjang satu kali.

Di malam Kris menolak tinggal bersama di rumah megahnya; dia menguak kenangan kelam.

(Namanya yang dulu termasuk hal-hal yang ingin dilupakan Kris jadi sebutannya berubah 'dia'.)

Kedatangannya ke mari tidak pernah dimaksudkan. Korea bukanlah destinasi sama sekali. Kris—yang dulu—entah mengapa bisa sampai di pemukiman padat penduduk, distrik Itaewon. Dia memulai hari pertamanya dengan berjalan tanpa arah dan perut yang terus berbunyi.

Dosa pertama semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki di Itaewon ialah mencuri dari kelontong nenek tua. Sebotol air mineral serta beberapa bungkus roti hampir kedaluwarsa dijadikan pengganjal. Saat matahari pulang, dia menyamankan diri dengan berbaring beralaskan kardus bekas.

Awalnya dia merasa sukar menyesuaikan bahasa sehingga komunikasinya menjadi amat terbatas. Tapi dia terus mencoba membangun percakapan kecil dengan orang yang ditemui di jalan. Sebagai hasil, setidaknya, bekal vokabulari yang dia miliki masih memungkinkannya berbicara dengan penduduk di situ.

Seminggu mendatang, dia mencari kerja dari lowongan yang terpasang di rubrik koran. Pekerjaan yang dia coba lebih dulu adalah pemasar kendaraan mewah seken. Lulus tes tertulis dan wawancara, dia direkrut kerja saat itu juga. Dia berhasil menarik jumlah pengunjung lumayan banyak tapi ternyata salah seorang dari mereka telah sukses melakukan penipuan dan membawa mobil berharga ratusan juta tanpa pernah kembali.

Seperti bisa dibayangkan: dia dipecat dengan alasan lalai. Saat itu harapannya belum pudar karena bagaimanapun, dia butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup. Bermacam-macam pekerjaan dicicipinya; buruh pabrik rendahan, pengantar susu botol, pengantar surat kabar, hingga tukang pos dengan sepeda tua. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak akur dengannya. Pekerjaannya mudah, namun takdir membuatnya sulit. Ujungnya selalu sama; dia dipecat tidak lama setelah diterima.

Semakin hari dia tahu bahwa hidup selalu kejam bagi mereka yang pemula.

Memiliki wajah rupawan ternyata tidak menjamin.

Nyatanya, dia sempat habis akal mencari makan dengan apa karena sudah putus asa dikirimi surat PHK untuk kesekian kali.

Dia hampir gila. Bukan masalah jika dia harus tidur di depan emperan toko atau meneduh dari panas di bawah pohon taman kota. Namun, kebutuhan primer manusia yakni makan, mendorongnya untuk bersikap proaktif.

Pengajuan dosanya yang kedua berupa penjambretan. Korbannya malam itu seorang lelaki muda. Sang lelaki sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk sehingga mudah baginya mengambil dompetnya lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu mengigau. Dia melenggang dengan uang tunai yang cukup untuk digunakan puluhan hari ke depan.

Merasa puas, dia mengulanginya secara kontinyu.

Siang meneduh di taman kota, malam kembali beraksi cari mangsa. Pagi hari dijadikan jatah istirahat karena jalanan sepi dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Kadang, dia mendatangi sauna untuk mandi.

Dia pernah menyesap kehidupan kampus meski tak sampai selesai. Menjadi mahasiswa paling disegani sekaligus dihormati baik oleh teman seangkatan maupun adik tingkatnya. Dia juga tahu bagaimana sensasi ketika kena omelan dosen.

Obrolan perdana yang dia lontarkan pada Joonmyeon ternyata hanya bualan.

Walau sudah entah berapa kali menguras uang orang yang menjadi sasaran kejahatannya, dia tak pernah melakukan kriminalitas tingkat lanjut.

Pembunuhan yang dikatakannya digunakan sebagai alat mengintimidasi Joonmyeon, kalau tak bisa disebut menakut-nakuti. Dia cuma mengangkat topik ekstrim untuk melihat respon Joonmyeon seperti apa. Bukannya takut, Joonmyeon justru mengajaknya pulang, bahkan memberinya tempat tinggal.

Mungkin Joonmyeon lebih sinting dari yang dia duga.

Tetapi, berkat itu semua, Kris bersyukur. Jujur, bisa jadi jika Joonmyeon tak pernah berinisiatif mendatanginya, tidak akan pernah ada Kris yang sekarang.

Suara pena terjatuh membangunkan Joonmyeon dari mimpi. Dia sadar dirinya tertidur setengah jam sejak obrolan dengan Kris karena terlalu larut dalam lamunan. Kantor sudah sepi dan lampu di beberapa lantai telah dimatikan petugas. Kris pergi meninggalkan setumpuk berkas serta nota kecil berisikan tulisan tangan. Kris bilang dia duluan karena tidak tega membangunkan Joonmyeon. Ada minuman kaleng yang sengaja dibawakan Kris, sisi-sisinya sudah berembun.

_Jangan lupa pesan ibumu. Kau disuruh datang makan malam, kan. Aku hanya mengingatkan._

Joonmyeon langsung ingat kata-kata ibunya tadi siang.

Dia melirik jam dinding. "Sial!" makinya.

Sudah pukul lima tigapuluh. Janji makan malam adalah pukul delapan. Estimasi waktu perjalanan akan memakan dua jam tigapuluh menit, belum kalau macet. Konklusinya, Joonmyeon mesti bergegas jika tidak ingin ibunya mencak-mencak.

* * *

><p><strong>-MANNEQUIN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kantin penuh oleh ocehan merek krim BB dan tayangan <em>live<em> grup musik pendatang baru B-DASH. Tidak mengherankan, ikonik yang mereka bicarakan memang sedang jadi sorotan. Jung Sooyeon, pemrakarsa produk kecantikan wanita terbaru tengah naik daun bersamaan vokalis B-DASH, Choi Minho; keduanya terjerat rumor cinta lokasi. Hal itu menguntungkan karena muncul bersamaan dengan peluncuran kreasi kosmetik racikan Sooyeon sekaligus pemutaran klip musik terbaru B-DASH di beberapa stasiun teve swasta. Bukan berarti Zitao menyukai acara gosip. Hanya saja bagaimana dia tidak tahu perkembangan berita selebritis terbaru jika ocehan Renna selalu berputar di kehidupan kuliahnya.

Zitao menghela napas cukup panjang, dan memandang sekitar. Bagian tengah-tengah penuh akan mahasiswa pengumbar aura merah muda; duduk bersuap-suapan dengan pasangan mereka. Mahasiswi metro membalik lembar majalah fesyen sambil mencicip eskrim mint. Dibandingkan mendengar polusi suara dari gadis-gadis genit itu, dia lebih suka mendengarkan lagu. Maka, Let Her Go milik The Passanger mengalun dari radio kampus, sampai ke telinga Zitao lewat perantara headset.

Dia berbaris dalam antrean panjang. Nada pengingat pesan berbunyi dan membuat Zitao terperangah sementara. Dibukanya aplikasi pengolah pesan. Alisnya mengernyit.

_From: Yixing Hyoeng_

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusmu. Kau di mana? Sedang ada kuliah?_

"Ada apa Yixing _Hyoeng _tiba-tiba mengirim pesan begini?" gumamnya.

Jemarinya lincah menari di atas tombol untuk membalas.

_To: Yixing Hyoeng_

_Tidak. Jadwal kuliahku untuk hari ini sudah habis. Kebetulan sekarang aku sedang di kantin kampus, menghabiskan senggang._

Tidak butuh beberapa menit hingga muncul pesan balasan.

_From: Yixing Hyoeng_

_Nah, jangan ke mana-mana dulu kalau begitu._

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

_To: Yixing Hyoeng_

_Memangnya kenapa, Hyoeng? Setelah makananku habis rencananya aku mau pulang._

_From: Yixing Hyeong_

_Nanti malam kau datang kerja?_

_To: Yixing Hyeong_

_Ya._

_From: Yixing Hyeong_

_Kebetulan sekali._

_To: Yixing Hyeong_

_Hm? Kau tidak datang, Hyeong?_

_From: Yixing Hyoeng_

_Benar. Makanya tunggu aku di kampusmu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Penting._

_To: Yixing Hyoeng_

_Kalau begitu kita bicara lewat sambungan saja. Biar aku yang menghubungiku kalau pulsamu memang habis._

Zitao keheranan dan akan memencet tombol menelepon sebelum pesan baru menyusul.

_From: Yixing Hyoeng_

_Tidak bisa lewat telepon. Ini harus dibicarakan langsung._

_To: Yixing Hyeong_

_Sebenarnya aku buta arah kau akan membicarakan apa tapi ..., baiklah._

Ponsel dilesakkan ke saku. Butuh sekitar lima menit sebelum antreannya di depannya habis dan gilirannya memesan.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan menunya—yakni seporsi roti bakar dan susu kocok vanila, dia mengambil tempat di pojok yang jauh dari keramaian. Tas dibuka lalu sebuah buku dikeluarkan. Menjadi apatis, Zitao mulai melahap makanannya bersama barisan kalimat yang dia pindai.

* * *

><p><em>Jiwa manusia itu rapuh. Lebih payah dari sayap kupu-kupu yang koyak apabila diremukkan dengan dua jari. Vonis sakit pasanganku mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya seperti roti yang ranggas.<em>

_Sejauh ini, ia hanya dapat duduk taat dengan pandangan jauh ke depan. Kakinya sudah kepayahan menopang, jadi kursi roda merupakan tumpuan utamanya. Setiap hari, dia memintaku mendorong kursi rodanya keluar kamar rumah sakit yang bau desinfektan. Dokter berkata, kecil kemungkinan fungsi tubuhnya dapat kembali membaik. Namun dia punya harapan besar untuk sembuh._

_Kembali ke masa lalu, momen awal perjumpaan kami. Dia memungutku dari tempat pembuangan beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu aku tidak bisa bicara, apalagi bergerak. Aku sudah tidak niat melakukan apapun semenjak dibuang untuk ketiga kalinya oleh majikanku yang terakhir. Lagipula siapa yang sudi melirik barang bekas tanpa guna sepertiku. Aku hanya berbakat menjadi benalu._

_Akan tetapi, hari itu datang._

_Hari yang menjanjikan masa depanku lebih baik ketimbang menjadi rongsokan biasa._

_Gadis manusia, mengenakan gaun putih berenda dengan kepala berhias pita, berlari kecil menghampiriku. Saat itu tinggiku tidak lebih dari pinggangnya. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibir merah delima. Tatapan anggun sekaligus kekanakan, memaku mataku seakan-akan kutub magnet yang saling menarik._

_Itona Kurosaki. Nama yang terdengar berdenting begitu diucap. Kuro dalam namanya berarti hitam; sehitam rambutnya yang berkilau jika ditimpa cahaya mentari senja._

"_Aku akan menamaimu Teman A." Itu kalimat perkenalannya untukku._

_Kemudian, Itona membawaku pulang. Keluarganya terdiri dari kakek, nenek serta seorang kakak laki-laki karena orangtuanya telah lama meninggal dunia. Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan berdinding baja, dengan satu jendela kaca di sisinya. Tubuhku dibaringkan, banyak obeng mekanik mencungkil noda karat di bagian kakiku. Itona memberi pelumas pada siku, lutut, dan leherku sehingga bunyi berdecit seperti suara tikus menghilang, dan aku merasa seperti baru. Dia membongkar tubuhku dengan sepasang tangan terampilnya. Memberi peningkatan perangkat macam-macam. Gadis itu memasukkan program berekspresi sehingga aku bisa membahasakan emosi. Pengetahuan dasar tentang dunia, turut ditaruh. Oleh penciptaku, aku telah dirancang dengan kemampuan berpikir otomatis, akan tetapi Itona mendayakannya sehingga kemampuanku setara dengan manusia seusianya._

"_Apakah aku boleh memanggil namamu?" tanyaku, untuk yang pertama setelah Itona membuatku layaknya terlahir kembali._

"_Boleh."_

"_Kurosaki-san."_

"_Itona."_

"_Un?"_

"_Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku; Itona."_

"_Baiklah," Kuselipkan setangkai tulip di tangannya, "Itona-san."_

* * *

><p>"Zitaooooo~"<p>

Tubuh tipikal gadis duapuluhan terhempas ke punggung Zitao. Pandangannya gelap oleh tangkupan tangan. Dari erangannya, Zitao tahu tanpa perlu menebak—

"Ren-neechan."

Lawannya mengerucutkan bibir sebentar lalu menarik kursi tepat di sebelah Zitao.

"Kau sedang apa ...?"

"Makan. Kau tidak lihat?" jawab Zitao, menunjuk piring dengan sisa potongan roti.

"Aku tahu. Dingin sekali. Kau ini masih tidak bisa memahami basa-basi, ya."

Renna dan sifat terusterangnya; gadis itu sulit untuk tidak mengekspresikan dirinya. Dia akan berkata apa adanya sesuai yang dia rasa. Zitao tak dapat menahan dorongan untuk tersenyum. Berhasil menggoda Renna adalah hobi terselubung.

"Bercanda. Bercanda." Dia menusuk potongan roti lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Renna. "Katakan 'aaaa'."

Raut Renna kembali cerah dan dia mengunyah roti tersebut dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm."

Renna mengeluarkan ponsel sementara Zitao larut lagi dalam bacaannya. Renna mengutak-atik media sosialnya hingga jenuh tapi Zitao masih betah membaca. Tidak tahan didiamkan, si gadis kuncir kembar menyuil lengan temannya.

"Zitao?"

"Ya?" sahut Zitao, fokusnya sama sekali tak terpecah.

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita? Katanya Choi Minho pacaran dengan Jung Sooyeon."

"Bagaimana aku tidak, bahkan sekarang, di sekeliling kita orang-orang sibuk membicarakan mereka."

Renna mengesah, "Yah, Sooyeon-ah memang cantik, sih. Mereka juga cocok kalau bersama. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi tidak harus secepat ini, bukan. B-DASH baru saja debut dua bulan lalu." Renna memandangi Zitao seolah-olah akan melubangi kepalanya, "Hei, kau ini sebenarnya mendengarkan tidak, sih?!"

Zitao berbaik hati meletakkan bukunya dan mendengarkan keluhan gadis itu. "Lalu kau datang ke mari untuk curhat, kan. Sudah bisa diduga."

"Jahatnya." komentar Renna, "padahal ada cewek manis patah hati di sini tapi kau bukannya menghibur malah menabur garam di atas lukanya."

"Kau benar-benar perempuan yang sukar kumengerti, Ren-neechan."

Kelemahan Renna nomor #8: Tidak bisa membiarkan idolanya menyukai wanita lain selain dirinya.

Furukawa Renna memang orang aneh. Tapi memilikinya sebagai teman membuat kehidupan kampus Zitao yang monokrom berubah menjadi penuh warna.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Zitao.

"Radar."

Perlukah ditekankan bahwa Renna benar-benar spesimen manusia yang istimewa?

Zitao mengerling. "Tadi aku habis ketemu Siwon _Sunbae _di perpustakaan. Katanya kalau Ren-neechan ajak kumpul-kumpul, suruh langsung beritahu dia."

"Benarkah?" Renna terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Tumben sekali orang itu antusias dengan agenda ini."

"Mana kutahu."

Renna berlagak seperti detektif dadakan; mengelus-elus dagu. "Aku jadi penasaran." Jeda. "Sekarang orang itu sedang di mana?"

"Menghadap Dekan. Bilangnya sih, ada janji."

"Perginya ke arah apa?"

"Tadi kami berpisah di lorong Gedung B. Aku melihatnya berbelok ke Aula Utama. Tapi kurang yakin juga ia pergi ke mana."

Renna tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya seakan teringat hal yang krusial.

"Aku harus segera pergi," tuturnya.

"Eh?" Zitao terheran. "Kau tidak jadi curhat, _Neechan_?(6)"

Renna menyampirkan tasnya di pundak kiri lalu melambai semangat, "Lain kali saja. _Kasus _ini lebih menarik untuk diselidiki. Kau yakin tak ingin ikut, Zitao?"

Mengulum senyum canggung, Zitao menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, _Neechan_. Sedang menunggu orang. Aku tak enak jika dia datang ternyata aku tidak di tempat."

"Ok. Aku duluan."

"Hmm-mm."

Gadis itu pergi sambil melompat-lompat. Tingkahnya mirip seperti bocah yang kelebihan asupan gula. Zitao mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek.

Pukul lima empatpuluh lima.

Belum ada pesan lain dari Yixing masuk ke surelnya.

_Apa Yixing Hyeong jadi datang?_

Dia mengetik beberapa kalimat.

_To: Yixing Hyeong_

_Hyeong, apa kau jadi bertemu denganku di kampus? Aku harus pulang dan bersiap-siap kerja._

Jempolnya menekan tombol kirim kemudian balik menunggu dengan meneruskan bacaannya.

* * *

><p><em>Waktu berlalu bersama tubuhku yang makin bertumbuh empat senti pertahunnya, secara pasti.<em>

_Aku tak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir para manusia. Mengapa manusia selalu punya dorongan untuk merepotkan dirinya masih jadi teka-teki. Aku memahaminya sebagai sisi altruistik. Mereka bisa peduli pada orang lain tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sendiri. Yang lebih membuatku heran, mengapa manusia sering rela jadi sinting: mengatakan bersedia tukar peran hanya supaya orang yang dicintainya tidak mati. Memangnya semudah itu. Sementara aku, hanya peduli pada aku dan hidupku._

_Aku diprogram dengan gen egois. Tubuhku hanya perantara boneka DNA. Semua perilaku yang kuhasilkan adalah bentuk perilaku yang berasal dari DNA-ku._

_Kenyataannya, setelah semua, Itona bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kuabaikan._

_Dia mengajarkanku tersenyum dan berucap terima kasih pada orang lain. Dia orang pertama yang menganggapku bukan mesin. Dia juga yang mengenalkanku akan konsep pasangan. Entah apakah memungkinkan seorang manusia berpasangan dengan sesuatu tak berhati sepertiku. Namun tak perlu siapapun tahu, bahwa robot rongsok sepertiku telah jatuh hati pada gadis pemungutnya._

_Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa. Dari mata turun ke hati. Selalu bersamanya membuat sesuatu dalam diriku mulai merasa cemas bila berlama-lama jauh dari Itona._

_Sekarang aku jadi mengerti. Arti dari saling mencintai ialah memiliki tanpa pernah terpisah lagi; oleh sebab itu, kematian tak punya harga di sini. Alasan mengapa para manusia kerap bercakap besar mengenai konsep pasangan ialah karena separuh jiwa mereka tertanam dalam pasangannya._

_Itona bilang, dia punya keinginan untuk membawaku ke padang bunga. Dia ingin menunjukkan lili kuning yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai. Terasa membara, api semangatnya tidak pernah hilang bahkan sepercik sejak pertama kami bertemu tatap._

_Tatkala gadis itu menatapku, ada kebimbangan nyata. Aku ini mesin. Semestinya, tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Peningkatan sistem yang dilakukan Itona mungkin berbekas, tanpa sadar aku dipaksa menjadi orang yang sama sekali lain dari sekedar robot rongsok sebelum kami bertemu._

_Matanya berbicara: "Teman A, perihal apa kamu murung? Aku belum melihat kamu tersenyum seharian."_

_Mulutku—terbuat dari besi aluminium berbalut karet yang dari luar nampak seperti kulit manusia umum—bergerak, "Aku sedih melihat Itona-san."_

_Itona mulai mirip sepertiku yang dahulu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan aku benci kenyataan ini. Dia manusia dan dia adalah gadis kuat. Penyakit sialan tak berhak mengusik kami._

_Melihatnya berjuang mati-matian, menyakitiku._

_Dia mengerling dan kelopak cantik terbuka dengan binar yang membalasku, "Jangan cemas. Aku janji aku pasti akan segera sembuh. Tersenyumlah."_

_Aku rindu senyumku. Tapi ..., aku lebih rindu senyuman Itona-san. Sekarang dia tidak dapat melakukannya lagi karena seluruh syaraf penggeraknya sudah mati rasa._

_**(Anak Hibrid – Cha Daesang)**_

* * *

><p><strong>-MANNEQUIN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Menekan pedal gas sekuat mungkin, Joonmyeon telah menjelma menjadi sinting. Limabelas menit dia habiskan untuk menempuh sepertiga jarak. Lampu lalulintas berubah merah. Sama sekali tidak membantu.<p>

Dia memukul setir dan mengesah keras-keras.

Di tengah-tengah suasana bertensi tinggi seperti itu, terdengar bunyi panggilan masuk. Dia menekan tombol terima.

"Ada apa lagi?!" teriaknya, tidak melihat identitas penelepon.

'_Begitu caramu berbicara dengan ibumu sendiri, Joonmyeon?'_

Joonmyeon tersentak, merutuk dalam hati begitu sadar dia sedang ditelepon oleh ibunya—dengan nomor rumah. Wajar dia tidak sadar, karena wanita paruh baya itu menghubunginya dengan telepon rumah. Sebab, nomor masing-masing anggota keluarga selalu disetel dengan nada khusus.

"Eh ..., Ibu," gagapnya, "a-ada apa?"

'_Kau sudah di mana? Jangan sampai terlambat. Ibu sudah bilang pada gadis ini acaranya dimulai pukul delapan.'_

"A-aku masih kena macet di jalan, Bu." jawabnya, setengah berdusta.

Ibunya mengernyit di seberang sana. _'Kau baru kembali dari kantor?'_

Alat hitung mundur masih memiliki duapuluh detik untuk ditunggu. Joonmyeon menyamankan punggungnya di badan jok. "Begitulah. Tadi aku ketiduran dan sekretarisku pulang tanpa membangunkan," helaan napas, "tapi aku tidak akan kabur, kok."

'_Baguslah jika mengerti.' _Joonmyeon mendengar ibunya menjauhkan gagang telepon dan menyuruh Minah, pembantu domestik tetap, mencuci piring kristal kesukaannya. Ada suara bergemerisik sesekali, tapi Joonmyeon tidak mengakhiri pembicaraan. _'Ah, tadi sampai mana kita?'_

"Aku takkan kabur, Bu."

'_Anak baik. Kaulah harapan yang Ibu miliki sekarang. Jangan kecewakan aku, ya, Joonmyeon.' _Jeda. _'Kau sekarang di jalan, kan? Hati-hati menyetirnya.'_

Ibunya meletakkan gagang telepon, pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu merah berganti hijau. Joonmyeon menarik persneiling tanpa ragu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada suara teriakan memecah dinginnya senja hari itu.

Tubuh orang lain tersungkur di depan bemper mobil Joonmyeon.

* * *

><p><strong>-MANNEQUIN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kemarin siang Yixing dapat pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.<p>

Awalnya Yixing berniat mengabaikannya. Akan tetapi, isi pesan tersebut menyangkut Nickhun. Dia menghubungi nomor tersebut, yang ternyata milik Song Xian. Tidak perlu banyak waktu untuknya mengingat nama wanita itu karena tempo lalu dia mendengarnya langsung.

Wanita itu ... istri sah Nickhun sekarang.

Song Xian bicara tersedu-sedu; latarnya adalah suara balita menangis. Nampaknya Song Xian sedang kalut, berulang-ulang Yixing mendengarnya meninabobokan anaknya tapi dia malah menangis semakin keras.

Yixing memberitahunya untuk tenang, kemudian menunggu beberapa saat hingga Song Xian dapat bernapas teratur. Lantas dia bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Song Xian memulai ceritanya perlahan.

Dia berharap dapat menulikan telinganya sementara saat Song Xian bilang—

—Nickhun ditahan atas tuduhan terlibat dalam penyebaran ekstasi. Sekarang pria itu sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi dan menunggu status baru.

Song Xian melanjutkan, sebelum kasus ini dibawa ke pengadilan, masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk bebas. Tentu saja lewat jalur belakang. Mereka bisa memanipulasi aparat keamanan dengan iming-iming amplop tebal.

Tapi masalahnya, Song Xian sedang tidak punya cukup simpanan untuk menebus suaminya. Di lain sisi, akun kreditnya diblokir Nickhun dan rekeningnya hanya berjumlah satu. Dia telah berusaha mencari akal dengan menghubungi banyak kenalan Nickhun namun tak ada satupun yang berniat mengulurkan bantuan. Mereka berdalih bisnis sedang surut, sebagian lagi beralasan jika Nickhun tak ada koneksi lagi dengan mereka.

Untungnya, Song Xian ingat kemarin ketika sedang membersihkan celah lemari, dia menemukan secarik kertas berisikan nomor ponsel.

Itu nomor Yixing.

Karena kehabisan cara serta desakan polisi perut buncit tak bertanggungjawab, Song Xian tak memiliki opsi lain selain mencoba meminta tolong. Responnya adalah terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa si pemilik nomor akan menanggapinya.

(Wanita itu tidak sedikitpun tahu bahwa Yixing merupakan orang yang terlibat dalam masa lalu suaminya.)

Mereka membuat janji bertemu setelahnya.

Dia menemui Yixing dengan riasan sedikit berantakan. Ada rasa cemburu menguasai benak Yixing saat matanya bersitatap dengan wanita cantik itu. Dia menggendong perempuan kecil; wajahnya paduan sempurna antara Nickhun dan Song Xian—bibir merah dan mata hitam yang menyala warisan ibunya, serta hidung bangir khas ayahnya. Di depannya berdiri pasangan bekas kekasihnya beserta hasil pernikahan mereka. Siapa yang tidak akan tercubit hatinya?

Namun Yixing mendahulukan nurani dibanding ego pribadi.

Berbekal janji Yixing akan meminjamkan tambahan dana, Song Xian pamit dengan hati sedikit lega.

Altruisme mungkin sisi baik, tapi malah jadi bumerang bila dilakukan tanpa melihat keadaan.

Yixing mengenyahkan pemikirannya yang mengatakan membantu Nickhun dengan alasan masih cinta. Bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, dia harus segera meniadakan perasaannya. Pria itu punya kehidupannya sendiri sekarang, keluarga kecil yang senantiasa menantinya di rumah hangat mereka. Lagipula, masa depan tidak akan menunggu orang yang berjalan di tempat. Entah kapan—mungkin sampai Nickhun sendiri yang menyuruhnya berhenti, Yixing baru berhenti.

Dia belum berbagi pada Baekhyun soal ini. Yixing khawatir jika dia memberitahukannya, Baekhyun akan memaksa untuk dibiarkan membantu. Yixing pikir, ini masalahnya; dan orang dekatnya tidak boleh terlibat.

Memutar otak hingga nyaris menggila, Yixing menemukan wacana.

Dia akan meminjam uang dari teman bekerjanya di bar; Huangzi.

Sore ini Yixing menawarkan janji untuk bertemu di kampus Huangzi. Yixing sudah mengirim pesan dan menyuruh Huangzi menunggunya supaya dia dapat mengutarakan maksud. Ketika Huangzi mengiyakan, Yixing terguncang rasa senang sehingga langsung cabut tanpa membawa kendaraan.

Zhang Yixing berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya.

Peluh di pipi meluncur turun dan tidak dihiraukan. Dia harus cepat.

Yixing sudah dapat melihat gedung kampus Huangzi. Tinggal lurus ke depan, lalu menyeberang di perempatan jalan raya besar. Sejauh ini dia berhasil menempuh perjalanan tanpa hambatan.

Sayang, lampu lalulintas sedang berwarna hijau, jadi dia berhenti dan menunggu sembari mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

Saku bergetar. Yixing merogoh celananya lalu memasukkan sandi ponsel.

_1 New Message from Huangzi_

Tekan. Tekan. Tekan.

_From: Huangzi_

_Hyeong, apa kau jadi bertemu denganku di kampus? Aku harus pulang dan bersiap-siap kerja._

Gerutuan terbit dari bibirnya. Huangzi akan pergi tidak lama dari sekarang. Kalau dia nekat, yang ada bukan sampai kampus Zitao tapi justru salah alamat ke alam baka.

Resah; dia menunggu dan menunggu hingga warna merah muncul. Alih-alih menyeberang, Yixing justru berdiri di sana sampai lampu lalulintas (yang kedua kali) berubah jadi oranye.

Yixing mencoba menghubungi nomor Huangzi.

'_Maaf. Saat ini nomor yang Anda tuju sedang dialihkan. Mohon dicoba beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan melalui kotak suara. Pesan Anda akan dimulai setelah terdengar bunyi biiiip—'_

Terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel di telinga, dia menyeberang tanpa melihat-lihat kiri-kanan.

"O-ohhh!"

Yixing membuka mata pelan-pelan. Dia kira dirinya pingsan tapi nyatanya tidak.

Tadi, dia sempat mendengar jeritan gadis disusul bantingan keras pintu mobil. Penumpangnya tergopoh-gopoh turun kemudian menjelaskan pada saksi mata bahwa dia akan bertanggungjawab mengurus kekacauan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang terluka?"

Pandangannya agak buram namun siluet pria tertangkap mata. Posisinya sekarang; terduduk dengan satu kaki terjulur. Pinggang yang kebas, menghantarkan nyeri ke impulsnya namun dia bersikap seolah tidak kenapa-napa.

Yixing tersenyum, setengah meringis. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Berusaha bangkit berpegangan tiang lampu lalulintas, Yixing terjerembab ke tanah karena tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan ucapan.

Pengemudi mobil yang menabraknya berniat memapah. "Mari kubantu." katanya.

Yixing menepis tangannya terang-terangan, "Tidak perlu."

Merasa tidak enak, si pengemudi menarik tangannya tapi maniknya tak pernah lepas dari Yixing. Gesturnya mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Yixing terjatuh lagi.

Benar saja, begitu Yixing keras kepala mencoba berdiri, badannya oleng dan menghantam kaca spion.

"Argh. Kaki sialan. Kenapa terkilir di saat yang tidak tepat. Menyusahkan saja." makinya sendiri.

"Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Kau harus segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit."

"Tidak mau," tukas Yixing. "aku berjanji pada temanku sekarang. Kalau tidak buru-buru nanti dia keburu pulang."

Lengannya dicekal. Tidak keras tapi cukup membuat Yixing menatapnya. Dalam bolamata itu, Yixing tak menemukan apapun melainkan kesungguhan terpancar dari sana.

Pada akhirnya dia mengalah saat pengemudi mobil itu melingkarkan lengan Yixing di pundaknya dan membantunya masuk ke mobil. Memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, lalu mesin berderum dan mereka berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Dari jendela mobil, matahari terbenam nampak cantik. Yixing menoleh. Pria di sebelahnya amat tenang meski sekian menit barusan kelihatan stres sekali. Dia mengemudi dengan halus dan ketika Yixing mulai mempelajari kontur mukanya, dia balik menoleh.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya.

Yixing menarik napas. Mengambil ponsel, kemudian menulis pesan.

_To: Huangzi_

_Huangzi, Hyeong minta maaf. Nampaknya aku harus membatalkan pertemuan kita. Aku ditarik orang sinting ke Rumah Sakit tanpa bisa melawan. Padahal kau sudah menunggu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. :(_

Seenaknya membatalkan janji begini, Yixing pasrah jika Huangzi di sana bersumpah tidak mau memercayainya lagi.

* * *

><p>Salah satu pintu geser ruang rawat terbuka. Bau khas obat-obatan yang menusuk rongga olfaktori. Dokter wanita berjas putih, lehernya berkalung stetoskop keluar dari sana dengan ekspresi sewajarnya.<p>

Joonmyeon bangkit menghampiri.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, _Seongsaeng_?(7)"

"Apa Anda bagian dari keluarganya?"

"Oh, bukan. Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, maaf, Tuan. Kode etik dokter dan pasien yang utama: tidak memberitahu pihak manapun tentang keadaan pasien kecuali kepada keluarga dan orang terpercaya pasien."

Joonmyeon mendecak. Dokter itu mohon permisi namun dia bersikeras. "Sebenarnya, saya yang mengantar pasien ke mari. Barusan, dia tertabrak mobil saya."

"Ah, jika saja Anda bilang dari awal." Sang dokter tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan; pasien hanya mengalami patah tulang ringan di bagian tumit kanan, sementara kaki kirinya sedikit terkilir. Dia tidak butuh dioperasi, tapi harus dirawat minimal beberapa hari di sini."

"Begitu ...," katanya lesu. Dia mengangkat kepala, "lalu, apa saya diperbolehkan masuk untuk menjenguknya?"

Bahunya ditepuk.

"Silahkan. Tapi usahakan jangan membuat kegaduhan karena kondisi pasien masih kurang stabil pasca kejadian. Bukan secara mental, tapi fisik. Apakah dia habis berlari sebelum tertabrak?" tanyanya.

"Saya kurang tahu itu, _Seonsaeng_."

"Yah, pokoknya lakukan seperti kataku."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak." ucapnya. Lalu menunduk sembilanpuluh derajat.

Dokter itu balas menunduk, berlalu dan memeriksa kondisi pasien di kamar yang lain.

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon melangkah sampai ke depan pintu ruangan. Dia mengetuk. Tidak ada balasan.<p>

Mengetuk lagi. Sama. Tidak ada balasan.

Dia menggeser pintu dan masuk.

Sikapnya mungkin terhitung lancang, tapi Joonmyeon meyakinkan dirinya sudah ijin.

"Permisi."

Dia disambut pemandangan seorang lelaki muda tengah terlelap dengan napas teratur di atas ranjang. Selimut berwarna biru bayi hanya menutup sebagian tubuh. Memperlihatkan sebelah kakinya yang berbalut gips.

Anak rambut menutupi dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Joonmyeon merasakan dorongan untuk menyekanya. Tangannya gemetar, dia merasakan sensasi kulit dahi yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya. Perasaan ini baru ... dan menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba, Yixing menangkap tangannya.

"Nah. Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

Joonmyeon menarik tangannya seperti tertangkap basah mencuri pakaian dalam. "T-tidak. Sungguh. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Yixing menatapnya dengan mata terpicing. "Gelagatmu mencurigakan."

"Tidak."

"Hnggg?"

Mukanya merah padam. "Oh, baiklah. Aku mengaku—"

"Ha!"

Joonmyeon gelagapan. "Sumpah. Aku tidak berniat buruk. Hanya ingin menye—"

"Hahahaha."

Joonmyeon menaikkan alis, "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Mukamu ..., kelihatan seperti bocah linglung."

Jawaban yang kekanakan dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Yixing terus terpingkal seperti kotak tertawanya punya banyak stok ulang.

Joonmyeon terdiam karena bingung menjawab apa.

Saat tawanya reda, Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dan bertanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya siapa namamu. Tidak mungkin kan, aku memanggilmu Si Pengemudi Mobil yang Menabrakku Lalu Menolongku."

"Kim Joonmyeon."

"Joonmyeon." ulang Yixing, nada suaranya sengaja ditimang. Telunjuknya teracung sombong ke arah Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon terpojok. "Padahal aku tak pernah minta diantar ke mari. Berkatmu, aku jadi terperangkap di kamar bau obat begini."

"Maaf."

"Dan sekarang temanku pasti berpikir aku orangnya tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Maaf."

"Haaaaaah." Yixing membuang napas keras-keras. Lagi-lagi: sengaja. "Untuk informasi: aku tak punya uang buat bayar biaya opnamenya."

"Tenang saja. Soal administrasi biarkan aku yang mengurus. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu memikirkan itu." balas Joonmyeon. "Maaf jika aku menghancurkan rencanamu. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Bibir Yixing mencebik. "Nasi sudah jadi bubur." tukasnya. "Lagipula salahku juga menyeberang jalan tidak lihat-lihat."

Hening beberapa saat.

Cahaya oranye di ujung horison memantul ke permukaan marmer. Dua lelaki asing terjebak dalam satu momen. Yang satunya membunuh waktu dengan memainkan ujung selimut selagi satunya berdiri memandangi dengan diam.

Memecah kekakuan, Yixing berkomentar, "Sudah mau malam ternyata."

"Mm. Ya." Tidak perlu diberitahu, Joonmyeon juga mengerti itu. Namun dia menghargai usaha Yixing yang hanya ingin membangun sebuah percakapan supaya hawa di sekitar mereka dapat agak mencair.

"Kau baru pulang kerja?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Benar," Jeda. "Kau sendiri—apa yang kaulakukan berlari-lari sampai kelelahan begitu?"

"Kau ... tahu dari mana?"

"Dokter yang memeriksamu."

"Ternyata dokter juga ada yang bisa ember, ya."

Menggeleng, Joonmyeon berkata, "Jangan salah paham. Dia memberitahu setelah aku yang memaksanya."

Yixing memalingkan muka. "Itu ... Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau ada janji dengan teman."

Joonmyeon mengerling. "Soal apa ... kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Jeda.

"Kau ... bukan siapa-siapaku, kan. Jadi jangan campuri urusanku atau ingin tahu masalahku." ujar Yixing. Suaranya dingin.

Nampaknya pertanyaan Joonmyeon memang melanggar privasi, jadi dia menunduk dalam. "Ah, maaf." Lalu dia tersenyum kecil. Innernya berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati. Dia bertanya sesuatu yang harusnya ditanyakan. "Omong-omong, namamu sendiri siapa?"

"Zhang Yixing."

Saat Joonmyeon mau membuka mulut untuk menjawab Yixing, sesuatu berdering dan memaksanya tersentak. Kantong celananya bergetar.

Joonmyeon mengusap tengkuknya.

"Maaf, sepertinya ponselku bunyi."

Dia mengambil ponselnya. Di layar terdapat tulisan: _1 New Message_

Yixing bergestur tidak mau tahu sementara Joonmyeon memencet tombol untuk melihat isi pesan.

_From: Ibu_

_Joonmyeon, kau masih di jalan? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Jangan bilang Ibu harus menyambut gadis itu sendirian._

Jam tangan menunjukkan pukul enam limapuluh dua. Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yixing. "Mm, Zhang Yixing. Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan besok?" tawarnya, "bukannya aku tidak senang mengobrol denganmu. Tapi saat ini aku sudah ditunggu keluargaku di rumah."

Lawannya mengernyit. "Terserah. Aku sih tidak begitu peduli."

"Aku akan datang lagi besok. Kau ingin kubawakan makanan apa? Atau mungkin ada barang yang kausuka?"

Jeda.

"Mungkin sup iga kalau kau memaksa," tukas Yixing.

Kim Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Ok. Sup iga nikmat buatan koki bintang lima akan sampai ke mari besok," ucapnya. Dia memandang lelaki itu, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Joonmyeon melangkah ke luar ruangan, bunyi sol tuk-tuk-tuk menjadi salam perpisahan. Pintu ditutup, Yixing berbaring menatap langit-langit. Dia mendesah. Dia benci bau desinfektan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, beberapa hari ke depan ruangan ini akan jadi rumahnya.

Diliriknya nakas. Ponselnya mati kehabisan daya.

Yixing mengerjap.

Tadi itu ... pertama kalinya dia kembali tertawa lepas semenjak tanggal pernikahan Nickhun diumumkan.

Bahkan dia melupakan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Rasanya aneh ...

Perutnya seperti tergelitik, tapi dia merasa nyaman.

Tapi seketika perasaan itu memudar saat kata-kata Joonmyeon kembali terngiang; _'... Tapi saat ini aku sudah ditunggu keluargaku di rumah.'_

_Keluarga, ya?_

Dia tak tahu telah berapa lama definisi keluarga lenyap dari pemikirannya. Sejak lama sekali, Yixing menyerah untuk mencaritahu. Apa arti dari keluarga: apakah teman hidup, orang yang tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, atau sesuatu yang terpasang di slogan-slogan berisi seorang ayah, seorang ibu, serta anak-anaknya.

_Heh ..._

Yixing menertawai dirinya sendiri.

_Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Kau kan dibuang sejak lahir._

* * *

><p><strong>-MANNEQUIN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon sudah pasrah. Seharusnya jika dia tak mengantar lelaki tadi untuk dirawat, masih ada waktu baginya untuk dikejar. Tetapi Joonmyeon memilih untuk tetap membawanya, walau tahu jarak menuju Rumah Sakit lumayan jauh dan harus berputar arah. Entah mengapa, dia hanya tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri di sana.<p>

Lelaki itu bilang, bukan salah Joonmyeon sepenuhnya kalau dia tertabrak.

Mungkin benar. Namun, ketika Joonmyeon mengamatinya, perasaan bersalah justru makin bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas pundak. Manik lelaki itu digelayuti kesedihan meski dia berusaha menyelimutinya dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkastik saat mereka bicara.

Pukul delapan limapuluh tiga.

Dia terlambat hampir satu jam, dan kini ibunya pasti sedang mengulur waktu lebih lama untuk menahan gadis undangannya.

Sekuriti rumah menyambut dengan senyuman selagi membukakan gerbang. Joonmyeon bertukar salam dengannya dan memarkir mobil di spasi depan yang berhimpitan dengan taman. Mematikan mesin dan turun dari mobil, dia melihat Ford Focus merah darah berkilat ditimpa sinar bulan.

_Ini mungkin milik gadis yang diundang Ibu malam ini._

Dia membuka pintu. Tidak ada pelayan yang berjaga, barangkali ibunya telah berpesan supaya mereka mengambil istirahat demi membuat acara makan malam terasa khidmat. Dia dapat mendengar suara wanita muda sedang bergurau dengan ibunya di dalam. Nampaknya gadis ini sangat pandai menghidupkan suasana karena ibu Joonmyeon tak berhenti tertawa mendengarnya menuturkan gurauan ringan.

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan.

(Ibunya sungguh bekerja keras karena kini di meja makan telah tersaji bervariasi hidangan yang dia suka; dari makaroni skotel hingga minuman dingin berkarbonasi.)

"Ibu, aku pulang." kata Joonmyeon.

Candaan terhenti dan mereka menoleh. Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dua wanita berbeda usia menyambutnya dengan raut sumringah. Mereka bahkan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Selamat datang."

"Myeon-ah."

Joonmyeon terpaku di tempat begitu sang gadis menghampirinya, lantas memeluknya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di bahu Joonmyeon tanpa aba-aba. Aroma mawar segar dari parfum yang dikenakan si gadis sampai ke hidungnya. Dia memakai gaun satin mahal dan sepatu tumit tinggi berhias mutiara. "Aku merindukanmu." lanjutnya.

"Kau ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<br>**

(1): _Sunbae_; (Kor) kakak tingkat atau senior dalam konteks akademik. Dapat pula dipakai dalam pergaulan sehari-hari untuk menghormati seseorang yang dianggap lebih berpengalaman.

(2): Hero; tokoh utama (pria) dalam suatu sajian karya, entah itu novel, film, maupun animasi. Perannya bisa jadi protagonis atau antagonis namun pada kasus kebanyakan, diberikan sisi baik.

(3): Kata ganti 'Aku' dan 'Saya' dalam adat orang Timur biasanya diartikan berbeda. 'Saya' adalah bentuk yang lebih sopan dan formal, sementara 'Aku' lazim digunakan untuk bicara dengan teman sebaya. Makanya di sini Siwon kesal.

(4): _Hangul _& _Pinyin_; aksara Korea dan Cina.

(5): _Won_; mata uang Negara Korea. Di Jepang disebut _yen_, dan di Cina sebutannya _yuan_.Nilai tukar ketiganya hampir senilai.

(6): _Hyeong_; (Kor) sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki dari pembicara laki-laki. _Nii-chan_; (Jap) sebutan untuk kakak perempuan dari pembicara universal. Bentuk orisinilnya adalah _Onii-chan_.

(7): _Seonsaeng_; (Kor) panggilan yang umum digunakan untuk profesi guru. Tapi dalam keseharian, sebutan ini juga digunakan untuk profesi lain seperti dokter atau dosen, termasuk juga mereka yang punya jabatan tinggi dalam suatu organisasi.

* * *

><p>AN: Halo, Az kembali. Kemarin bilang bakal tulis chapter selanjutnya dengan jumlah beribu, kan. Aku kasih. Maaf kalau menunggu lama, Az butuh empat hari ngerjainnya. Dan karena ini panjang banget, Az udah pusing mau ngecek lagi; jadi maaf kalau ada typos dll-nya. Az tunggu koreksinya lewat review kalian, ok.

Sebenernya mau ngomong banyak ..., to the point aja yak. Jujur Az agak kesal sama salah satu Guest. Aku tau FF ini baru kulanjutkan kemarin, setelah hiatus sekian lama. Tapi kalau sekiranya tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan tanpa berkata-kata. Kan lebih gampang. Ini bulan suci, lho, tapi tangannya malah dibuat mencaci orang tidak langsung.

Karena di rumah aku gak ada koneksi internet, jadi aku ngandelin warnet untuk publish chapter barunya. Nah, sampai sekarang Az lihat yang ngikutin FF ini lumayan banyak, ya. Sekali-sekali jadi pembaca aktif, yuk. Kalau bisa juga jangan cuma nyuruh lanjut aja, kasih kesan atau kritik atau saran biar tulisanku bisa berkembang ke depannya. Mari belajar respek; kami penulis memberikan bacaan sebagai hiburan, dan kalian pembaca mengetikkan feedback sebagai pendorong kita supaya semangat.

Az bukannya gila review, kok. Tapi kadang aku pingin tahu respon kalian pas baca isi otakku itu kayak apa. Apakah aneh, atau gimana. Nah, gimana kalau buat kesepakatan: cepat-lambatnya chapter depan tergantung review, ya. :p

(Mumpung kuliahku libur panjang, nih. Hahaha.)

Last, makasih banyak untuk yang kemarin nyempetin review. Sebenarnya aku udah tulis balasannya, tapi karena ada tambahan reviewer di tanggal-tanggal terakhir, dan ga punya waktu cukup untuk ikut membalas, biar adil chapter kemarin (lagi-lagi) tidak kubalas reviewnya. Maaf banget, ya. Makasih juga untuk yang udah klik tombol 'Favorite' atau 'Follow' cerita ini di akunnya. Az kaget. ._.)"

Ah, satu lagi permintaan. Mudah-mudahan ga ngeberatin. Tapi aku minta banget. Banget, banget. Yang on PC atau HP dan bisa buka profil aku, tolong isi polling yang kupasang di sana, ya. Huhu. Itu nentuin masa depanku juga(?). Tolong pake banget huhu. :'(

_Kalo gitu ..., jaaa na! Sampe jumpa di chapter depan! Mumumu. :*_


	6. Falsehood and Fate

ps: chap ini wc-nya 7k+ lumayan panjang jadi baca kalo ada waktu luang.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: Falsehood and Fate<strong>

tag; past | semi!broken-home background | domestic-violence | heavy-issues | anxiety-disorder

* * *

><p>"Aku merindukanmu, Myeon-ah."<p>

Parfum wanita yang semerbak. Hidangan variatif di meja. Ibu yang tersenyum simpul. Ucapan selamat datang tidak biasa. Baut di kepalanya masih sulit terhubung apalagi dengan pelukan erat untuk tubuhnya. Belum habis keterkejutan Joonmyeon, suara gema sepatu mengusik kumpulan tanda tanya. Sosok lain turun dari tangga di sebelah jam antik berhias batu mutiara. Tampangnya datar tapi sengirannya mampu membuat Joonmyeon naik darah.

"Yo, _Hyeong_!"

"Sehun?!"

* * *

><p><strong>[MANNEQUIN]<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat itu, usia Sehun masih belia.<p>

Suara bantingan benda pecah-belah serta lengkingan murka sepasang manusia selalu mewarnai hari-hari masa kecilnya. Tidak peduli apakah di luar malam begitu indah terhias bintang, dia akan meringkuk di sudut berdebu kamarnya di lantai atas. Mencoba membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga; sepenuhnya menjadi pihak yang lugu dan berakting tak tahu apa-apa.

Ayahnya memaki.

Ibunya balas menuding.

Semuanya mengarah pada konklusi pisah dan hidup damai sendiri-sendiri.

Lantas terulang esok hari layaknya tombol reset yang ditekan sengaja.

[Kejadiannya begini:

"Apakah aku salah tebak? Bukankah ini jelas-jelas fotomu, hah!?" Guci keramik antik membentur dinding dan menjadi serpih. Potret berisi pasangannya yang tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan salah satu gadis kantoran rok mini dipampang di depan muka. Dia mendesis, pose mereka tidak lebih terpuji dari wanita pirang penghias sampul majalah _Playgirl_.

"Lagi-lagi ribut hal sepele. Bukannya sudah kujelaskan dia itu cuma bendahara pengganti yang dipanggil untuk mengisi kekosongan sampai Ahra bisa kembali bekerja."

Decihan penuh jijik.

"Kautahu mana ada bawahan menempelkan badannya ke atasannya sendiri kecuali dengan niat menggoda,"

"Kalau begitu itu salahnya. Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang bermaksud memancing." Balasan yang berupa teriakan.

"Oh, yaa? Kata-katamu barusan sudah cukup sebagai pengakuan. Dan foto ini buktinya; kau menggaet lengan si lacur itu. Lalu apalagi yang mau kausangkal? Kau menunggu bukti lain sampai kepadaku dan menunjukkannya di depan muka iblismu itu!?"

Brak-bruk-brak-bruk.

Kaca pelapis meja makan dihantam pemukul bisbol. Kepingannya terbang menghambur ke sisi-sisi ruangan. Ibunya mengambil sepotong dan menekannya ke atas pembuluh vena.

"Sudah cukup! Aku mau bunuh diri kalau begini caranya. Aku tak kuat hidup dengan pria jahanam sepertimu!"

"Lakukan saja jika kau berminat. Aku juga menyesal telah menikahimu, dasar jalang tidak berguna."

Suara langkah kaki ayahnya yang besar-besar meninggalkan ruangan disusul derum mobil memburu.

Dia pergi dan Sehun tak tahu kapan dia akan kembali.]

* * *

><p>Minggu-minggu belakangan ini, ibunya kerap terlihat mengepak baju-baju dan alat riasnya ke dalam kopor. Sehun pulang dari tempat les biola, meletakkan tas lalu mengamatinya dengan diam. Ibunya hanya berkata, "Aku harus pergi untuk menengok nenekmu di Korea. Dia sedang jatuh sakit. Kamu bisa jaga diri baik-baik, kan, Sehun. Anak pintar, aku sangat menyayangimu."<p>

(Tapi Sehun tahu bahwa ibunya melakukan itu karena saling pisah rumah dengan sang ayah.)

Saat Sehun bertanya mengapa dia tidak diijinkan untuk ikut, dia dijawab bahwa sekolahnya tidak boleh ditinggal. Liburan musim panas masih lama dan bulan ini nihil tanggal merah. Alasan yang logis, jika saja Sehun masih bisa dimanipulasi.

Dia dititipkan di rumah Bibi Sheng—tetangga sebelah yang menernak babi gembala di pekarangannya. Dia adalah janda dan suaminya telah tiada. Anak semata wayangnya adalah perempuan manis kepala dua yang nekat pergi merantau ke negeri orang. Sehun dibiarkan menghuni kamar anaknya dan sebagai ganti, dia membantu memberi pakan babi-babi Bibi Sheng setiap pagi. Sehun sarapan dengan sup kacang merah dan mandi dengan air panas seminggu sekali.

Sementara itu, ayahnya tak pernah pulang atau sekedar peduli menengok bagaimana keadaan anaknya. Terakhir kali dia ada di rumah adalah saat bertengkar dengan ibunya. Tidak adil sekali, anak usia lima tahun disuruh tinggal di kediaman tetangga.

Sehun ingin menyangkal bisik-bisik ibu-ibu perumpi di kompleknya.

Kata para tetangga, Oh Kwangsan merupakan sosok bapak impian. Muda, tampan, dan bersahaja. Kedudukannya yang cukup tinggi di ranah politik tak membuat dia besar kepala. Tapi memang suatu kebanggaan karena Kwangsan berhasil menjadi duta besar Korea untuk Cina tanpa memiliki histori keluarga—tanpa lewat jalur KKN, maksudnya.

Di lain sisi Kang Minkyung adalah ibu cantik berbakat. Dia telah menjadi bintang saat umurnya masih belasan dan mampu tetap bersinar meski banyak tunas-tunas gemilang lain berusaha merebut posisinya. Sudah banyak peran di film layar lebar dijajalnya, sebanyak itu pula piagam berbagai ukuran berhasil disabetnya.

Mereka dianugerahi penghargaan keluarga harmonis ketika usia Sehun sembilan bulan dan situasi rumah tangga orangtuanya tentram terkendali.

Rumahnya besar. Dengan air mancur berpatung malaikat dan pagar tinggi menjulang. Di belakang dibangun taman bunga lengkap dengan bangku berayun yang diikat di batang pohon.

Namun bagi Sehun, rumah dan keadaan di dalamnya tak pernah jadi rumah yang sesungguhnya.

Di dalam hatinya tertanam kebencian.

Dia benci dilahirkan dari keluarga ini. Persetan dengan memiliki ayah seorang politikus atau ibu yang aktris terkenal. Figur keluarga bahagia adalah topeng. Popularitas yang membuatnya disegani tak ubahnya laundri kotor dalam bak cuci. Kedua orangtuanya adalah pendusta yang andal. Penipu profesional. Rubah licik berkulit bayi domba. Apapun istilahnya tetap berarti serupa. Orang luar memangnya tahu apa. Mereka hanya melihat sesuatu yang nampak bagus dari luar, sehingga abai terhadap cacat celanya.

* * *

><p>Oh Sehun selalu berlari.<p>

Dia ingin pergi ke tempat terpencil di mana tidak ada foto ayah yang menggandeng wanita selain istrinya dan ibu yang melakukan kebohongan putih demi menutupi aib suaminya.

Hari jadinya kian dekat. Ketika itu, Sehun menyuruh mereka pulang dengan alasan ingin bertemu. Oh Kwangsan tiba lebih dulu dibanding Kang Minkyung yang sampai empatpuluh menit setelahnya. Tidak ada pelukan pelepas rindu maupun ungkapan aku mencintaimu. Bibir ibunya lebih pekat dari seharusnya namun ayahnya sama sekali tak tergugah memberi komentar. Semua bagai direkat kaku.

Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas bujukan sang anak. Duduk melingkar di beranda dengan keadaan gelap gulita karena lampu dipadamkan sesuai permintaan Sehun pula. Sehun datang dari dalam membawa tar kecil penuh krim, beberapa batang lilin merah kecil ditaruh sebagai penanda. Dia bilang, Ziwei—anak perempuan Bibi Sheng—baru kembali untuk menengok kampung halaman dan membantunya membuat kue itu. Kwangsan mengacak rambutnya dan bertanya apa keinginannya. Minkyung lebih gesit karena dia bergerak mengeluarkan kado berisi figurin Baymax edisi termutakhir. Sehun memandangi keduanya bergantian, meraih tangan mereka, lalu menumpuknya jadi satu. Ada bintang jatuh dan Sehun meminta keajaiban supaya momen ini berlangsung selamanya tanpa pernah berakhir. Dia mau melupakan segalanya. Menghapus benci yang dia miliki untuk Kwangsan dan Minkyung sebab bagaimanapun, mereka adalah orangtua kandungnya. Memulai semua dari awal selagi takdir menyediakan kesempatan.

Begitu dia membuka mata untuk meniup lilin, Sehun ingin segera menutup matanya lagi.

Satu-satunya harapan Sehun dihancurkan.

"Maafkan kami, Sayang. Tapi kami berdua telah memutuskan yang terbaik. Ini untukmu juga."

Kado ulangtahun Sehun yang ke-enam justru surat gugatan cerai dari ibunya kepada ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Suatu malam ketika pertengkaran kesekian orangtuanya yang membuat Sehun ingin minggat, dia menyelinap ke luar rumah tanpa pamit. Dia melaju dan terus melaju hingga kaki-kaki itu mengantarnya ke taman kota. Dia duduk di bangku panjang dan tergesa-gesa menyeka peluh sisa berlari.<p>

Perutnya lapar karena dia belum makan sejak siang. Yang ada di pikirannya cuma enyah dari rumah, sehingga dia tidak berpikir panjang untuk mencomot setangkup roti gandum dan satu kemasan susu siap minum sebelum pergi. Tetapi Sehun tidak berani mencuri dan egonya menolak untuk melucuti harga diri. Jadi dia menahan laparnya dengan menghirup angin. Mudah-mudahan bisa kenyang. Lagipula, malam ini dia tidak akan pulang.

Dia menyelonjorkan badan tegak lurus menghadap langit. Bersiap untuk tidur, sebelum telinganya diusik bunyi sepatu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sehun, setengah mengantuk, memerintahkan tubuh kecilnya bersiaga. Memasang kuda-kuda sebagai tameng. Tangan dikepal di depan dada. "Siapa di sana?" tanyanya.

Tak lama berselang, sesosok pemuda dengan hoodie bulu dan jins belel tertangkap pandangannya.

Mereka bersitatap lumayan lama sebelum Sehun memalingkan muka dengan angkuh. Si pemuda mengendikkan bahu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Keesokan malamnya, Sehun mengulangi perbuatannya. Separuh didorong rasa penasaran tentang pemuda yang kemarin dia lihat. Dan persis seperti dugaannya, pemuda itu lewat lagi di muka taman. Kali ini dia membawa bungkusan kecil dalam dekapan. Isinya Sehun kurang tahu, tapi dari baunya seperti bun melon hangat.

Pemuda itu mendekati Sehun walau diberikan penolakan lewat gestur. Entah bebal atau niat cari masalah, dia berjongkok di depannya dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Dia memakai sarung tangan hijau cerah dengan bordir inisial huruf L.

"Halo."

Sehun memandanginya seperti dia alien yang berasal dari planet jauh sekali. Si pemuda merasa senang alih-alih tersinggung ketika ditanya, "Siapa kamu?"

"Aku?" Dia kebingungan tapi dua detik kemudian menunjuk hidungnya, "aku Xi Luhan. Dan namamu?"

Udara lunak berhembus meniup tengkuk. Sehun menggigil, gemetar. Tubuhnya makin meringkuk dengan kaki tertekuk. Tangan telanjang tak terbalut apa-apa mendekap lutut erat. "Sehun."

"Jadi namamu Sehun." balasnya, tersenyum kemudian melepas sebelah sarung tangan hijau cerah yang dikenakannya. "Sini berikan tanganmu." Luhan merebut tangan Sehun meski pemiliknya nampak keberatan. Lalu tanpa basa-basi memakaikan sarung tangan tersebut ke tangan kiri Sehun. "Sepertinya agak kebesaran, ya."

"Mau apa?"

"Hmm?"

"Sarung tangannya buat apa." kata Sehun. "Bukankah kalau dilepas jadinya tidak berguna."

Luhan tersenyum lebar sekali. Kurva di pinggir bibirnya terpasung lekat hingga menusuk pipi. Matanya pun ikut tersenyum, melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Senyumnya mengatakan bahwa dunia masih menjanjikan masa depan indah; terutama bagi mereka yang tak bosan mencari.

Sehun benci tipe orang seperti ini.

Sehun benci pada mereka yang masih berharap akan tiba kebahagiaan ketika realita secara pasti menunjukkan hidup adalah neraka.

Kebahagiaan sama saja dengan mimpi. Mimpi itu bualan. Dan dia sudah muak dibohongi.

"Itulah sebabnya kemarikan tanganmu yang satunya lagi," tukas Luhan.

Sehun memutar manik-manik coklatnya bosan tapi tetap mengulurkan tangan. Dia tidak bisa lebih terkejut saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat. Luhan membawa tautan mereka ke dalam saku jaketnya. Lembut kain jaket Luhan, masih lembut kulit pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya hangat, kan."

Pipinya seketika dipenuhi rona. Panas oleh gabungan rasa malu dan doki-doki-suru. "Kamu sedang apa."

Kalimat yang bukan interogasi.

Luhan mengerling, "Tentu saja menghangatkan dirimu. Tadi kamu terlihat kedinginan. Lagipula kenapa di udara sedingin ini kamu malah duduk di taman?"

Dia hanya tak habis pikir, apakah bocah ini anak terlantar yang tak diperhatikan walinya sehingga bisa keluar rumah hanya dengan sepasang piyama tipis dan sandal tidur kelinci.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kamu itu anak kecil yang lumayan ketus."

Ketus. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disalahkan sama sekali. Keadaan menyihirnya menjadi bocah tertutup. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bersikap wajar seperti anak-anak sebayanya selagi panutan utamanya sibuk berdrama-ria dengan melontar cacian. Dia dipaksa dewasa sebelum usianya siap.

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Yah. Tapi setidaknya kamu lebih kecil dariku."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Tahun ini enambelas."

"Tsk!"

"Berarti kamu harus memanggilku Kakak!"

"Baiklah~ Aku mengerti." Sehun cemberut.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan yang dibawanya. Bau itu makin menjadi, menggelitik hidung Sehun yang (lagi-lagi) kabur tanpa mengambil makanan.

Isinya ternyata sesuai tebakan Sehun.

"Kamu mau?"

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Luhan menggigit bun miliknya. Selai melon meluncur turun dari bekas gigitan. Sehun berupaya setengah mati untuk tidak tergiur. "Ini enak sekali, loh."

Dengan sengaja Luhan menyorongkan bungkusan ke depan hidung Sehun sementara anak itu betah menolak. Dia bisa makan bun seperti ini tanpa mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Dia tidak mau minta.

Perutnya bernyanyi.

Paras Sehun jadi merah sekali. Lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

"Perutmu bunyi, tuh. Sudahlah, kalau mau tinggal ambil saja. Jangan malu-malu," ucap Luhan, "nih." Mengambil satu buah bun dan mendorong sisinya ke bibir Sehun.

"Gigit." Luhan mencontohkan bagaimana cara dia memakan bun miliknya. "Aaa-mmm~enak."

Pada akhirnya Sehun mengalah. Mengenyampingkan rasa malu, dia mencomot sebuah dan memasukkannya dalam mulut. Panas roti agak membakar lidah tapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memuji. "Enak!"

"Benar, kan. Sudah kubilang! Bun dari toko kelontong di pinggir bukit itu memang sangat enak!" balas Luhan dengan mulut masih penuh.

Sehun mengangguk berulang-ulang. "Kapan-kapan, kalau Kakak mau pergi membelinya lagi, maukah kamu mengajakku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." senyum Luhan, "sebenarnya aku selalu membelinya tiap hari, sih. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Besok?"

"Iya." jawabnya, "besok. Kau menunggu di tempat ini saja, biar kujemput."

"Nn, kupikir-pikir dulu ...," ucap Sehun ragu.

"Mengapa begitu?"

Sehun menundukkan kepala, "Habis, aku belum ijin pada orangtua. Lagipula aku tak ingin melakukannya."

Luhan menaruh bun yang telah digigit separuh ke atas pangkuan. Beralih mendekap Sehun dalam pelukan. Terlambat bagi Sehun untuk menghindar sebab Luhan telah lebih dulu mengusap rambutnya. "Jangan seperti itu. Lain kali jika kamu main keluar, kamu harus bilang pada mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka mengkhawatirkanmu? Jika mereka mencarimu ... tapi kamu tak ada di mana-mana, pasti mereka akan sedih."

Sentuhan polos. Membiarkan Luhan bicara membuatnya tenang. Menenangkan seperti berada dalam buaian sembari diberi kecupan. Dulu ketika Sehun masih berusia lebih muda, dia dapat dengan mudah meminta pada ibu alih-alih sekarang ketika ibunya makin disibukkan dengan tampil di layar kaca.

"Benarkah mereka akan sedih?" Sehun bertanya skeptis.

"Tentu saja. Sebab semua orangtua pasti sayang pada anaknya."

Entah mengapa Sehun marah mendengarnya. Mendengar kalimat tersebut terlontar ringan dari orang yang belum lama dikenal. Dia bangkit dan mengepalkan tangan.

_Semua orangtua menyayangi anaknya._

Bualan macam apalagi kali ini. Rasa muak memenuhi ubun-ubunnya seperti ember yang dipaksa menampung air lebih banyak. Sepotong kisah fabel pun pernah bercerita; bahkan induk singa penguasa memiliki sisi lembut terhadap keturunan mereka. Konyol. Binatang buas tetaplah buas meski dikandangi bertahun lamanya. Nanti juga kalau habis sesuatu berjuluk mangsa, bayi singa bakal jadi santapan ibunya sendiri. Sehun mau tertawa.

Kekerasan domestik mungkin menyisakan bekas tapi tidak ada yang paling menyiksa selain tekanan batin yang diperoleh seorang anak dalam keluarga berantakan.

Sehun terkekeh. Bahkan saat anak kecil lain melakukannya pasti terdengar menghibur alih-alih mengintimidasi. Pandangannya dingin, terpaku lurus pada Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kamu bisa bicara seringan itu. K-kamu tidak tahu perasaanku!" Tanpa sadar telunjuknya menuding Luhan. Alis yang tertaut menandakan ketidaksetujuan.

Luhan agak terkejut menerima perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan Sehun tiba-tiba. Mundur beberapa langkah, dia memiringkan kepala. "Sehun ...? Kenapa kamu malah jadi marah-marah ...?"

Suspensi hadir tanpa perlu undangan. Hangat yang menyebar sebelumnya seketika ditiup dingin yang beku. Luhan memberi spasi karena Sehun tampak akan ambil aksi.

"Maaf kalau kata-kataku barusan ada yang salah. Dan aku sungguh tidak tahu apa itu. Aku hanya merasa simpati padamu; niatku tulus ingin menghibur."

Ia mematung. Hening. Ada diam yang menyakitkan ketika mereka saling menciptakan jarak. Luhan akan bergerak untuk mendekap namun segera ditampik begitu Sehun melihat niatnya.

Bimbang mesti bersikap bagaimana, Luhan menarik seluruh gesturnya rapat. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Namun jika dia tak mengatakan apapun lebih lama dari ini, Luhan tak jamin dirinya bisa puas. Harus diklarifikasi; Sehun tengah emosi dan Luhan tak bermaksud untuk membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku mungkin orang asing bagimu ... Kita, boleh saja baru mengenal belum lama. Tapi, kamu bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Semua keluh-kesahmu." tuturnya, "aku bukan seseorang bijak yang akan memberi solusi begitu tahu masalahmu, tapi aku tong sampah yang berguna. Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku tidak jamin kamu merasa lega setelahnya, tapi setidaknya, kamu memiliki orang lain untuk dijadikan tempat berbagi."

"Kau berjanji akan mendengarkan sampai akhir bahkan jika ceritaku lebih membosankan daripada drama tragedi?"

"Aku tidak akan beranjak sebelum kamu bilang selesai."

Pertemuan mereka dirajut oleh benang-benang takdir. Luhan remaja berpikir bahwa ini kebetulan karena dia selalu melintasi jalan tersebut ketika akan kembali ke rumah sementara Sehun kecil berpikir bahwa mereka memang sudah seharusnya bertemu. Mungkin Sehun bisa bergantung; memberinya beberapa kepercayaan.

Luhan tidak memberi komentar barang kata 'ah' atau 'hmm' dan hanya memberi elusan di rambut yang sedikit kusut. Begitu Sehun bertanya mengapa, Luhan membalas: "Keadaanmu saat ini tidak pantas untuk diberi komentar. Kau hanya butuh didengarkan. Aku sudah berjanji, dan akan menepati. Kau cerita saja, anggap aku di sini benda mati jadi kau tidak segan kalau memang ceritamu membuatmu malu."

Lewat janji malam itu, Sehun bertekad menumbuhkan kembali harapannya.

* * *

><p>Sehun terbangun karena silau cahaya menusuk kelopak dan matahari tinggi menyelinap lewat celah daun pepohonan.<p>

Luhan berada di sisinya dengan memangku kepala Sehun.

"Kamu ... terus menemaniku sedari malam?"

Konfirmasi berupa anggukan. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau kubiarkan sendiri di sini?"

"Apakah aku tertidur di tengah-tengah ceritaku?"

Tertawa, Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kenapa tidak meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Sudah kubilang, bagaimana jika kau kutinggal sendiri. Tidak ada yang memastikanmu masih membuka mata di sini. Orang-orang sekarang tertarik untuk menculik karena gampang dilakukan."

Sehun memerah pipinya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelahnya, mereka bertemu tanpa membuat janji lebih dulu.<p>

Dan entah bagaimana, walaupun tidak ada kepastian di mana mereka harus menunggu, Luhan selalu bisa melacak letak Sehun berada tanpa tunggu lama.

Sehun akan datang membawa kukis kering yang memenuhi kantung cokelat di genggamannya.

Kali ini Sehun mengeluh lebih panjang. Kakinya sudah sedikit kepayahan namun Luhan terus menarik tanpa jeda. Dia seperti punya pasokan tenaga berlebih, bagaimanapun.

"Ah, cukup. Daripada kamu memprotes dan kita berdebat hal tidak penting, lebih baik kaulihat—tebak apa yang kupunya sekarang ini?"

Luhan ternyata menunjukkan sebuah bukit.

Sehun memelihara pandangan takjub di wajahnya untuk beberapa menit. Kata-katanya baru keluar setelah Luhan menepuk bahu dan bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini sungguh mengesankan!"

Kebanggaan bertumpuk di pundak Luhan.

* * *

><p>Bukit itu memiliki sejumlah semak-semak. Luhan menemukan satu yang penuh dengan bebungaan dan tak pernah kapok mengajak Sehun mengunjunginya. Walau dia tak tahu banyak jenis, paling tidak Luhan masih mampu membedakan antara bakung dan bunga sepatu.<p>

Sehun merampas melati dari gerombolannya.

"Bunga ini cantik dan harum." ujarnya, menyesap bau yang berasal dari bunga itu.

Luhan berbalik untuk melihat wajah Sehun dan anak itu mempunyai sengiran lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

"Namanya melati, Sehun," kata Luhan, membagi info walau Sehun tidak bertanya. "Famili dari tumbuhan itu dibuat jadi racikan teh."

"Aku baru tahu." Sehun membuat mulutnya seperti lingkaran.

"Dan apakah kau juga tahu," Melati di tangan Sehun diambil, "bunga ini pula bisa dibuat menjadi mahkota indah jika kita merangkainya dengan terampil dan kreatif."

"Benda seperti yang digunakan oleh raja-raja di buku dongeng?"

Luhan mendengung. "Bahkan jika sudah jadi, hasilnya akan lebih bagus daripada mahkota emas biasa."

Sehun minta tutorial dadakan. Luhan mengumpulkan ranting lunak, daun mapel kering, dan beberapa tangkai ivy yang secara paksa dipreteli untuk dijadikan bahan. Mereka menghabiskan akhir siang hingga senja hanya untuk merampungkannya.

Seperti Luhan bilang, mahkota itu indah.

Pada akhirnya, mahkota tersebut tidak pernah dipakai sebab Sehun terlalu bangga dan menjadikannya pajangan di atas meja belajarnya.

* * *

><p>Luhan punya banyak hal untuk dibagi.<p>

Ocehannya anti monoton dan tidak pernah berkisar pada satu saja.

Sehun selalu menjadi pendengar sebab dia ingin Luhan bicara lebih banyak; dan karena mendengarkan Luhan adalah kebiasaan baru yang menyenangkan.

"Sepatuku jebol di hari pertama dan itu membuatku malu sekali!" tutup Luhan atas kisahnya di hari itu. Tangan menangkup muka yang memerah. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengecek dulu sebelum memakainya?"

Luhan mengernyit, "Aku yakin aku sudah. Saat pertama dipakai biasa saja, tampak bagus. Tapi entah bagaimana saat aku sampai di sekolah, sol depannya tiba-tiba menganga!"

Sehun tertawa lebih banyak karena Luhan menghidupkan seluruh ekspresi di wajahnya. Berwarna. Menjadi keping puzzle yang punya cerita.

* * *

><p>Karena hujan, mereka tidak pergi ke bukit hari itu.<p>

Bukit akan licin didaki dan mereka tidak ingin cari mati.

Sehun menangkup tubuhnya dalam balutan jas hujan plastik sementara Luhan lebih suka menggunakan daun lebar. Ditawari bergabung, Luhan menolak karena dia berdalih terciprat air hujan itu punya sensasi tersendiri. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di taman yang sepi orang.

Di tikungan, Sehun berhenti karena telinganya sensitif.

Dia pikir dia mendengar raungan anak kucing, jadi dia berbalik dan membiarkan Luhan mendahuluinya.

Luhan yang tak mendapati Sehun di belakang, mundur, mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat Sehun menggendong bayi kucing berbulu belang. Bayi kucing itu menggigil, bulunya basah ditimpa hujan dan Sehun berusaha memberi kehangatan walau sia-sia. "Tega sekali ya, orang yang membuangnya."

"Aku yakin dia memiliki induknya di sekitar sini," kata Luhan.

Sehun tidak setuju. "Yang kutemukan di kardus itu hanya dia dan kalungnya. Kalau dia punya induk, tidak mungkin juga induknya pergi tanpa membawanya."

Luhan terkagum pada pemikiran kritis Sehun.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak bisakah kita membawanya pulang?" Sehun menimang si bayi kucing yang menggeliat dalam dekapan.

Menggigit bibir, Luhan berkata, "Di rumahku tidak bisa menerima hewan peliharaan karena saudaraku punya asma." Ucapannya separuh menyesal.

Sehun mengangkat telunjuk. "Kalau begitu rumahku."

"Apa kau boleh memelihara hewan begitu saja?" Luhan ragu.

"Kupikir begitu. Lagipula aku melakukan apapun tetap saja Ayah jarang pulang dan Ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaan."

Penyesalan Luhan tiba belakangan. Dia menghela napas karena Sehun memiliki orangtua lengkap, tapi nasibnya masih lebih terpuruk daripada dia yang hanya memiliki ibu pengasuh.

"Baiklah kalau kau keras kepala. Tapi, aku juga ikut merawatnya, ya. Jangan pernah memberinya makan tanpa mengajakku!" usul Luhan.

Sehun mengirimkan kerlingan salut.

* * *

><p>Setelah semua, mereka makin akrab. Luhan kerap terlihat menunggui Sehun di kaki bukit ketika anak laki-laki itu sumringah sambil membawa sepotong lagu ataupun puisi buatannya hasil pekerjaan rumah yang ditugaskan guru. Sekali waktu, dia juga pernah minta diajari pelajaran yang belum dimengerti pada Luhan.<p>

Entah di pertemuan mereka yang keberapa, Sehun bergumam:

"Kalau kita sudah besar, maukah kamu menikah denganku."

Luhan tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan.

"Oh, apa ini. Apakah ini sebuah pernyataan, atau pertanyaan?" kagetnya, sedikit berpura-pura.

"Apa maksud Kakak?" Sehun mengernyit; karena dia polos dan dia memang tidak mengerti.

"Jadi~?"

Dicecoki kata tanya tanpa suatu ide membuat kepala Sehun pening. "Aku tidak tahu. Sehun hanya melihat sinetron yang ada di teve."

Luhan tak habis pikir, bagaimana cara kerja tayangan teve meracuni pikiran polos anak-anak belia. Sehun bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Ia tertawa—separuh miris, separuh terpana. "Lalu kamu menirunya?"

"Ya." katanya penuh semangat. "Sehun kira itu keren sekali ketika pemeran utamanya berlutut untuk memberikan cincin pada yang perempuan. Setelah itu, dia memberinya bunga."

"Begitu, ya."

Sehun menyengir, "Kalau sekarang, Sehun tidak membawa cincin untuk Kakak, tapi aku akan menabung dan membelikan satu. Kakak jangan bosan menunggu."

Pundaknya diraup lalu ditepuk. Luhan terkikik tak tahan.

"Kamu tahu, yang kamu lakukan itu adalah 'melamar seseorang'."

"Oh, begitu," Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "ini yang disebut melamar, ya." Tak berapa lama, keningnya dikerutkan. "Memangnya arti melamar itu sendiri apa?"

"Mengajak seseorang untuk menikah."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, nanti Kakak harus mau ya jika Sehun ajak menikah?" Mata Sehun berbinar-binar.

Luhan mendesis di bawah napasnya. Tolong jelaskan bagaimana dia memberi pemahaman pada seorang anak kecil yang dunianya hanya sebatas kuda poni dan bolasepak. "Ya Tuhanku." Dia menepuk keningnya, "Begini, Sehun. Aku ini laki-laki."

Sehun kehilangan sebuah mur di kepalanya. Atau mungkin pembicaraan ini terlalu tinggi untuk dia gapai.

Jawabnya, "Aku tahu. Aku bisa lihat Kak Luhan pakai celana."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memintaku untuk menikah denganmu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Kak Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Skakmat. Terpojok. Mati. Bagaimanapun menyebutnya, intinya Luhan gelagapan menjawab.

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi—"

Bertele-tele. Sehun jadi tak sabaran. Di mana-mana, apabila anak-anak sudah menagih, itu berarti kita hanya punya pilihan untuk kasih. "Sudah, jawab saja 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'."

Mimik Luhan sarat arti dan Sehun menanti seperti bertahun-tahun. Dia mengadakan selebrasi meski tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia harus senang.

"Ya." balas Luhan dalam satu silabel.

Barangkali apa yang diucapkan Sehun hanyalah sebatas bualan bocah. Meski begitu, Luhan agak terbawa dan dia menjadi sedikit delusional.

"Tentu saja. Kita _bisa_ menikah, Sehun. Suatu hari nanti."

* * *

><p>Malam itu adalah puncak pertengkaran untuk beberapa bulan yang menguras emosi.<p>

Sidang siang tadi tak membuahkan hasil yang melegakan. Kedua pihak masih sama-sama bersikeras mempertahankan ego dan kukuh terhadap hak asuh anak. Baik ibu maupun ayahnya menyatakan mereka lebih baik dibanding sang lawan.

Secara literal, Sehun tak pernah mengungkapkan akan ikut dengan siapa.

Memang, bukan masalah jika Sehun memutuskan bersama dengan Minkyung atau Kwangsan. Mereka berdua lebih dari mampu untuk membiayai pangan dan sandang Sehun seorang. Malah kalau perlu, kebutuhan tersier yang notaben tak terlalu mendesak bisa terpenuhi. Orangtuanya masih punya tumpukan uang di bank. Isu ekonomi bukanlah tanggungan berat.

Sepanjang sidang dilangsungkan, Sehun kukuh bungkam mulut dan hanya tersenyum ketika ketua sidang menanyakan. Pengacara yang disewakan menjadi sia-sia karena kerjanya seharian itu cuma mengoceh searah; dia agak geram, namun bagaimanapun, Sehun masihlah anak kecil. Anak kecil yang dipaksa mengerti alur permainan para dewasa yang mengedepankan Sehun bak boneka ventriloquisme; dingin, nampak jauh untuk disentuh.

Anak itu tak peduli urusan harta gono-gini, apalagi titel berpangkat ayahnya yang mesti dijunjung tinggi.

Itulah mengapa kasus perceraian orangtuanya tak pernah bisa diselesaikan.

Selalu diundur-undur. Diulur layaknya benang layangan. Bedanya, jika layangan bisa sewaktu-waktu putus; sidang cerai tidak semudah itu bubar sebelum ada kesepakatan dari semua belah pihak termasuk sang anak.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa pisah begitu saja setelah menandatangani surat putusan yang diurus Minkyung tempo lalu. Namun perkara tak semudah membalikkan tapak tangan; mereka tak boleh memaksa Sehun sebagai anak untuk mengikuti salah satu dari orangtuanya tanpa persetujuan. Istilah lainnya, anak itu harus mendapatkan ijin dari pengadilan untuk bisa dibawa.

Saat diberikan opsi, Sehun baru berujar apabila dia lebih menginginkan masuk ke sebuah lembaga—yang khusus mengurusi anak-anak terlantar, hasil hubungan gelap, atau mereka yang berasal dari keluarga amburadul—untuk tinggal hingga dewasa nanti ketimbang harus dengan salah satu pihak.

(Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa maksud Sehun ialah tidak ingin mereka sakit hati jika tidak dipilih. Karena dengan Sehun memilih satu, itu sama saja mencoret satunya lagi dan membuat sokongan yang lebih kokoh terhadap perseteruan dingin orangtuanya.)

Baik Minkyung dan Kwangsan sama kecewanya mengetahui hal ini. Mereka tetap pulang ke rumah bersama dengan mobil yang sama. Kwangsan menyetir dalam diam selagi Minkyung sibuk membuat daftar panggilan mengenai jam terbangnya beberapa minggu mendatang. Cara bicaranya seakan-akan alpa dengan hawa kaku yang barusan dilewati. Kwangsan mafhum, karena dirinya juga berharap bisa lupa ingatan. Di saku jas mahalnya, ponsel Kwangsan gemetar beberapa kali dan dia tahu sang wanita simpanan sedang berusaha menagih janji. Sementara itu, Sehun duduk diam, punggung tersandar di jok hitam yang mengilat mahal, manik matanya terpancang ke jalanan kota yang semerbak lampu kelap-kelip.

Di luar jendela, Sehun melihat anak anjing kumal minta makan pada pemilik restoran bintang lima; bukannya diberi sisa-sisa tulang, anjing tersebut ditendang tepat di bagian perutnya lalu terpental ke tengah jalan yang padat oleh kuda besi. Truk kolosal pengangkut minyak mentah melintas di jalur segaris dengan tempat si anjing tersungkur. Pengendaranya adalah pria ayan yang penyakitnya kebetulan sedang kumat. Anjing itu tergilas dan suara lengkingannya terlalu lemah untuk bisa didengar. Tidak ada satupun pejalan kaki atau pengendara berhenti, sekedar menengok kelanjutan riwayat anjing kecil malang. Sehun yang mengamati kronologisnya, tersentak, batinnya berteriak itu terlalu kejam. Dia ingin minta berhenti tapi rasanya tidak mungkin untuk sekarang.

Saat mereka tiba di kediaman, Sehun turun dari mobil tanpa perlu dibukakan pintu. Dia berjalan lebih dulu, menjeblak akses utama, kemudian menuju ruang dapur menyambangi lemari es dan mengambil air dingin. Seluruh pelayan sedang diliburkan, sehingga waktu Sehun bolak-balik seisi rumah, senyap yang menyambut. Minkyung telah memutus telepon beberapa menit lalu, melepas sepatu tumit tingginya sebab terlalu melelahkan memakai model begitu di dalam istana sendiri. Kwangsan tertinggal di garasi, tengah membereskan posisi kendaraan. Kemudian, oleh ibunya Sehun dibujuk supaya masuk ke kamar dan langsung tidur sebab orangtuanya butuh privasi untuk bicara.

Minkyung menunggu sekian menit hingga Kwangsan tiba di ruang tengah.

Nyalang tatapan mereka beradu, membuat listrik kejut yang terlalu mengerikan bila dinilai dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Perseteruan meluap berkat tumpukan emosi yang terlalu tebal. Baik Kwangsan maupun Minkyung sama-sama kekanakan untuk bisa mengalah.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tetapi, bukan sebagai pasangan suami-istri melainkan dua orang yang sama-sama meninggikan hati.

"Kauracuni apa Sehun sehingga dia betah menjadi bisu di pengadilan tadi siang, hah? Apa kau mencekokinya dengan doktrin bahwa ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas disalahkan di sini? Jangan sementang kau yang punya waktu lebih banyak bersamanya jadi kau besar kepala dan bisa mendapatkan pembelaannya cuma-cuma! Aku ayahnya!"

Minkyung memainkan bolamata. Dia belum lama memutus obrolan dengan manajer yang sekarang mungkin sedang menyusunkan jadwalnya untuk besok. Terlalu lelah bertengkar, tapi dia meladeni Kwangsan yang naik darah. "Kalau memang kau mengaku ayah harusnya kau pelihara wibawa. Bukannya malah lari dengan wanita! Masih mending aku mengurus Sehun tanpa minta imbalan. Selama ini kaupikir siapa yang memberinya pasokan perhatian? Aku! Aku ibunya. Aku yang menjaganya sembilan bulan sebelum lahir dan tahun-tahun berikutnya ketika dia tumbuh besar. Kau hanya ada jika di saat-saat tertentu; selebihnya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah lihat batang hidungmu!"

Napas Minkyung terputus begitu dia mendapati calon mantan suaminya memberi tamparan keras. Kwangsan menjelma menjadi orang lain ketika murka dan selama tahun-tahun perkawinannya, ini pertama kalinya Minkyung ditampar. Minkyung tentu tak terima, dia membuang sepatu hak tingginya dan melangkah lebar untuk mencapai guci di belakang punggung Kwangsan.

Sebelum tragedi baru dimulai, Sehun muncul dengan kepala yang tersembul.

"Ibu," Dia mendekat, beralih menatap Oh Kwangsan, "Ayah," Sehun tujuh tahun memaku manik keduanya seperti hidupnya bergantung padanya. "Selama ini aku selalu menjadi anak baik, bukan. Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku minta satu permohonan pada kalian ..."

Ayahnya mengangguk karena dia benci mengulur waktu dan binar di pasang mata anaknya terlalu besar untuk ditampik.

Minkyung, sebagaimana ibu yang lemah terhadap ikatan darah, mengendurkan urat dan menghampiri anaknya yang menyimpan lensa jernih berair di balik matanya.

"Sehun mau kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku mau ayah dan ibu berbaikan. Kita pergi ke Pasar Rakyat bersama-sama dan membeli gulali. Atau mengantarku ke sekolah ...," Bendungan di pelupuknya dapat sewaktu-waktu jebol bila dipaksa tahan lebih lama. Tapi Sehun tak bermaksud menyerah. Dia mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "karena aku iri pada temanku yang lain."

Bagai ada panah tembus pandang menohok jantung, Kang Minkyung dan Oh Kwangsan tersentak detik itu juga. Kang Minkyung berdeham, "Bukankah selama ini kami selalu memenuhi kebutuhanmu dengan baik, Sehun? Kau tidak pernah kekurangan apapun, kan? Apa pelayan di sini ada yang bersikap buruk? Aku bisa menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Sehun bilang saja, ya."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kalian berdua baik dalam merawatku, tak perlu diragukan. Tapi—"

"Benar. Lalu kenapa, Sehun?" Minkyung menagih tak sabar.

"Sudah cukup omong kosongnya." Oh Kwangsan bangkit dari duduknya, Minkyung tak lantas diam saja dan menarik tangan mantan suaminya. "Setidaknya dengarkan dulu jika anakmu sedang bicara." katanya. Akan tetapi Kwangsan bersikeras berlalu sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya setengah berteriak.

Tangan kecilnya gemetar meraup fabrik celana sang ayah. Tidak terlalu kuat namun sukses menahan langkah Oh Kwangsan. "Untuk sekali ini saja, aku akan meminta. Aku tak butuh mainan baru atau baju-baju mahal yang kalian belikan. Aku cukup hanya dengan Gundam hadiahku ketika berusia empat tahun dulu. Aku ... yang aku inginkan hanya kalian berdua. Aku tidak bisa memilih satu saja. Aku mau Ibu dan Ayah ..."

Pipinya terjejak air mata. Sehun belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menyelesaikan bicara:

"Kita ini keluarga, kan." ucapnya, "ibu guruku di kelas bilang, keluarga yang lengkap adalah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak. Bukan keluarga utuh namanya jika hanya terdiri dari ibu dan anak atau hanya ayah dan anak. Harus tiga orang."

Selesai sudah.

_Karena aku anak serakah, aku tidak bisa memilih._

_Aku adalah bocah yang belum paham dunia orang dewasa, maka aku ingin mereka di sisiku selamanya._

_Apakah permintaan seperti ini bahkan terlalu sukar untuk dikabulkan?_

Momen tersebut mereka dibuat tersadar. Apa yang selama ini Sehun inginkan bukanlah tumpukan materi atau hadiah-hadiah berlapis pita satin. Hampir mirip seperti permintaan sederhana bocah di hari Natal kepada Santa.

Ibunya terenyuh kemudian memeluk anaknya sembari berkaca-kaca.

Ketika Sehun terbangun keesokan harinya, dia tersenyum melihat ayah dan ibunya tertidur mengapit dirinya. Dengan perlahan dia meloloskan tubuh, bergegas membuang selimut, berlari turun ke lantai bawah dan mencuci muka, lupa menggosok gigi tapi itu tak penting. Dia memakai baju asal yang pantas plus sandal kelinci seperti yang dipakainya saat bertemu Luhan pertama kali.

Minkyung tersadar di awal, wanita itu membuka mata lalu bertanya mengapa anaknya nampak tergesa. Dijawab bahwa dia memiliki keperluan penting yang harus segera dilakukan. Kwangsan yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka membuka mata yang sepat dan melantur.

Sehun dilepas dengan ucapan: "Hati-hati di jalan dan lekas kembali setelah selesai."

"Anak _kita_ semakin besar."

Kwangsan menyandar pada kepala ranjang, memerhatikan Minkyung yang duduk di bangku rias samping tempat tidur untuk mengoleskan produk perawatan wajah.

Minkyung sengaja menggunakan kata ganti jamak supaya Kwangsan mengerti. Tak butuh orang jenius lain sebab Kwangsan tersentil dengan upaya tersebut. Bukannya protes, pria itu justru memandangi Minkyung. Pandangannya adalah jenis yang bersifat melindungi. Sejujurnya, dari manapun ditanya di hati kecilnya, dia tidak memiliki niat untuk bercerai dari wanita itu. Seburuk apapun hubungan yang mereka jalin kemarin. Dan beruntung, mereka tidak terlalu terlambat untuk memulai kembali.

"Yah, tidak terasa ini adalah tahun ketujuhnya."

"Dan sebelum kemarin kita malah memberinya banyak hal yang buruk untuk dikenang," ucap Kwangsan. Matanya menerawang.

Minkyung bangkit, berjalan, betah berdiri di beranda luar. Burung parkit berkicau berisik dan dia terkekeh. Seakan-akan mengundang salah satu dari mereka hinggap di tangan. Saat Sehun berbelok dari komplek, Minkyung tersenyum cerah. "Kautahu," ujarnya, "waktu kita menikah dulu, entah karena terlalu sibuk atau aku memang bodoh, aku belum pernah menyadari betapa menyenangkannya perasaan ketika kau bangun tidur dengan dikelilingi oleh orang yang kaucintai."

Kwangsan bangun menghampiri, meraih pinggang istrinya. "Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu egois pada kalian. Aku sadar letak salahnya ada padaku."

"Berlaku juga bagiku. Maaf bila selama ini omonganku tak pantas dan menimbulkan salah paham. Aku hanya tak mampu jujur."

Kwangsan menumpukan dagunya di tulang selangka Minkyung. "Aku bermaksud menghapus perceraian di antara kita. Aku ingin rujuk kembali, jika kau bersedia."

"Aku akan hengkang dari dunia _showbiz_." kata Minkyung. "Mari kita rujuk siang ini juga."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kaupikir apa?"

Kwangsan terperangah. "Kau bersedia mencobanya kembali?"

"Kulakukan demi Sehun; buah hati kita. Aku tidak akan pernah menolak."

Minkyung mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri untuk banting tulang lebih giat sebab kau akan menanggung dua orang lain tanpa dibantu."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Uang bisa dicari selama kau dan Sehun berada di rumah untuk menyambutku."

Mereka berpelukan seperti takkan rela berpisah.

Mungkin, mereka dapat saling mencintai sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>Langkahnya yang kecil-kecil tapi gesit membuat para tetangga tersenyum ketika melihat semangat calon penerus seterang milik Sehun.<p>

Sehun melarikan tungkainya seperti besok tak pernah datang sebab dia terlalu rindu seseorang.

Luhan. Ia harus berterimakasih padanya, dia telah memberikan Sehun kekuatan untuk berterus-terang. Jika bukan karena pemuda itu, Sehun ragu apakah keluarganya bisa kembali utuh seperti semula.

Dia sampai di ujung bukit. Matahari baru terbit separuh dan masih terlalu dingin untuk pergi keluar tanpa melilitkan syal. Sehun mengabaikannya, dia hanya menunggu.

Akan tetapi, Luhan tidak di sana.

Padahal kemarin sore sebelum berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Luhan bilang dia bermaksud mengajak Sehun olahraga pagi. Jangan lebih telat dari pukul tujuh karena udara tidak segar lagi. Sehun yakin catatan mentalnya tidak salah.

Tentu saja dia tidak habis akal. Dia pergi ke kelontong kecil di dekat taman. Ke semak-semak. Dan ke banyak tempat Sehun coba mencari, Luhan tak ada di mana-mana seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Sehun berjalan pulang dengan gontai.

Duaratus meter dari taman tempat mereka bertemu malam itu, Sehun melihat tetangga berbondong-bondong memikul air. Mobil penjinak api akan tiba lebih lama karena terjebak macet di jantung kota. Sehun bertanya; kata yang menjawab, ada kebakaran.

Akhirnya dia tahu ternyata panti asuhan tempat Luhan tinggal telah hangus dilalap api.

Semilir bertiup. Rasanya seperti ditampar di muka. "Bukankah kita telah berjanji?"

* * *

><p>Sehun bangun dengan gontai dan turun ke lantai bawah.<p>

Minkyung menoleh, wajahnya cerah. Tidak lupa menyapa Sehun dengan ucapan "Selamat pagi" yang indah. Tangannya sibuk menyemir permukaan roti dengan selai kacang. Kwangsan duduk rileks di sofa dengan lembaran koran yang terbuka di halaman bisnisnya.

Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka serta menyikat gigi.

"Kudengar panti asuhan kecil yang di dekat taman kemarin kena musibah." Minkyung beralih menatap Sehun yang sudah duduk di bangku tinggi di depan konter dapur, "Sehun mau selai apa hari ini?"

"Apapun selain kacang."

Ibunya mengolesi roti anaknya dengan selai rasa stroberi.

Berita merambat lebih cepat daripada aliran listrik. Panti asuhan yang terbakar menjadi topik utama dalam koran yang dibaca ayahnya. Teve menayangkan hal yang sama 24/7 dua hari berturut-turut.

"Wah, katanya penyebab kebakarannya sudah ditemukan!" Kwangsan berceloteh.

"Kasihan sekali, ya. Anak-anak yang dibesarkan di situ terpaksa harus dipindahkan ke tempat baru. Padahal seharusnya mereka menikmati hari-harinya dengan tenang dan bahagia," Minkyung bersimpati.

Yang kemarin itu nyata. Bukan mimpi. Bukan halusinasi. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh terjadi. Di depan matanya—api yang berkobar dan melahap gedung tua tempat Luhan berteduh dari petir dan topan. Semalaman dia bergadang dan sukar tidur. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata tidak bisa berbohong.

Direbutnya eksemplar di tangan Kwangsan dan membaca dalam hati karena Sehun memang lebih pintar daripada usia seharusnya.

Tulisan yang dia harapkan berubah ternyata masih saja mengungkit kebakaran di panti asuhan tua.

Minkyung, entah kenapa hari ini terlihat begitu bersemangat ketimbang hari-harinya di minggu-minggu lalu. Dia mengirimkan tatapan permohonan pada Sehun. Sehun yang ditatap langsung menyikapi dengan benar karena dia sopan. "Sayang, besok kita akan menetap di Korea. Bukankah itu kabar bagus? Kita bisa kembali ke negara asal seharusnya kita berada."

Kwangsan ikut menatapnya, "Maaf mengatakannya tiba-tiba. Perpindahan sekolahmu telah Ayah urus dan kuharap kau bersiap-siap. Aku telah menelepon guru kelasmu, juga titip salam pada teman sekelasmu karena hal yang tiba-tiba ini."

Bukan, bukan itu yang Sehun khawatirkan. Sehun hanya—

"Kapan ... kita berangkat?"

"Nanti malam. Pukul delapan. Kita akan menaiki penerbangan khusus yang memungkinkan untuk tiba lebih cepat, jadi besok pagi kita sudah akan menempati rumah baru di Korea."

Minkyung tersenyum. Kwangsan tersenyum. Sehun bimbang.

Sehun tak mampu membalas lagi sebab apapun yang dia usahakan keluar, tertahan dan tidak mampu diucap. Kata-kata seolah tersapu dari bawah kakinya.

Dia akan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

* * *

><p><em>Apa ini artinya kita akan terpisah.<em>

_Mungkin, perjumpaan kita adalah yang pertama sekaligus terakhir._

_Akankah ada kesempatan di mana kita bisa kembali bersua ..._

"_Tentu saja. Suatu hari nanti."_

_Aku akan berpegang teguh pada kata-katamu._

_Sampai saat itu datang; mari kita nikmati jarak yang terbentang serta setiap sekon yang berdentang._

_Inci-inci pemisah dan terhubung di saat bersamaan. Rentang masa yang memakan usia. Sakitnya rindu segera terobati hanya dengan mengingat wajahmu. Kau dan aku, mari kita lewati bersama._

_Lagipula kita masih berpijak di tanah yang sama. Jika hingga tua nanti kita belum saling menemukan, yakinlah bahwa orang ini selalu menanti. Aku menunggu._

_Dengan ingatan rapuh manusia biasa, aku akan menyimpan kenangan. Namun kau jangan ragukan apa yang tertanam dalam hati. Bersama segenap angan-angan, juga sanubari._

_Ayo dendangkan silabel yang sulit dicerna: a-ku men-cin-ta-i-mu._

_Esok. Atau entah kapan—_

_Bila hari itu sungguh tiba, akan kudekap kau sampai napasmu terbata._

_... dan aku tak sudi melepasnya lagi._

* * *

><p><strong>[MANNEQUIN]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kim Jongin mengesah keras sesaat setelah usai mendapat ceramah guru BK. Dia cabut segera setelah sang guru menutup sesi bimbingannya (yang bagi Jongin adalah nasehat tanpa guna). Seminggu berlalu semenjak dia dan rombongan berandalnya kabur pagi itu. Dibilang rombongan juga agak kurang cocok—memang, mengingat bahwa yang pergi bersama Jongin hanyalah dua remaja cecunguk yang biasa dijadikan teman nongkrong. Lagipula, siswa mana lagi yang bersedia direkrut untuk dijadikan bahan candaan tak pantas selain Chanyeol dan Sehun. Jongin masih tergolong sopan karena belum menyebut mereka makhluk abstrak alih-alih Chanyeol berakhir dengan tidur bersama entah siapa wanita pendek di bar dan Sehun yang memainkan piringan hitam asal-asalan. Musik yang dia ciptakan sungguh berpotensi merusak pendengaran, menurut Jongin.<p>

Satu hal yang lekat dalam ingatannya ialah rahasia yang tanpa segan dibagi oleh pelayan seks di bar tersebut. Tentang Sehun. Tentang masa lalu mereka berdua.

Masih menjadi enigma besar mengapa salah seorang pekerja di 'sarang cinta' ternyata punya keterlibatan dengan teman dekatnya.

Belum ditambah kenyataan lain jika pihak malang yang harus mengetahui rahasia masa lalu karibnya ialah dirinya sendiri.

Ia pikir, Oh Sehun itu patut dikasihani.

"Jongin. Ada apa denganmu? Mukamu tampak lesu begitu? Sini kutonjok biar tersenyum lagi." canda Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeleng, berusaha menghapus seluruh lamunannya. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperbanyak pikiran. Lepas dari insiden kemarin, ada banyak hal yang perlu lebih dia perhatikan mulai dari sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma sedikit galau."

Julukan anak berandal bukan cuma cap semata. Nyatanya, mereka bertiga sedang berada di ruang rawat rumah sakit kota. Chanyeol dilarikan ke sana lantaran menderita tangan kanannya patah pasca bentrok satu-lawan-satu dengan pemuda sebaya. Lusa lalu Chanyeol membuat perkara baru—dia cari ribut dengan ketua klub, Kang Shinjae. Ia dituduh menyakiti siswi primadona yang disukai Shinjae. Jongin dan Sehun melerai mereka tapi kekuatan fisik terbukti selalu lebih unggul. Sang ketua Chanyeol memiliki harga diri selangit dan tidak mau menjatuhkannya meski sedikit. Sayang, remaja laki-laki jatuh cinta adalah bencana dan gadis yang disukai ibarat permata berharga. Kaubuat si gadis menangis, siap-siap untuk meringis. Seperti bisa diduga, Chanyeol yang geram akibat dituduh mencampakkan gadisnya Shinjae menawarkan duel langsung saat itu juga. Shinjae menggulung lengan kemeja, mengirim satu tinju ke perut Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol mendepak kepala Shinjae hingga hidung pemuda itu mimisan dan dia pingsan. Chanyeol sendiri tumbang di menit kesepuluh. Pagi itu dia lupa makan jadi tidak punya banyak energi untuk bisa bertahan lama.

Pada akhirnya, baik Chanyeol maupun Shinjae tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali malu dan harus menginap di rumah sakit.

(Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah: loker Chanyeol ditimbun surat penggemar, salah satu surat berisi permintaan untuk dikabulkan. Sang gadis menyuruh Chanyeol menunggu di halaman belakang ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Karena Chanyeol penasaran siapa yang nekat, dia datang dan segera melipir pergi karena seisi sekolah pun tahu gadis ini incarannya Shinjae. Si gadis merasa ditolak lalu mengadudomba dan begitulah awal mula segalanya.)

"Kalau kau galau urusan cinta, ini bukan jamannya." Sehun berkomentar sambil lalu.

"Hei. Bukan laki-laki namanya kalau tidak brengsek." Chanyeol menimpali.

Jongin mendecih, "Brengsek, ya? Tapi laki-laki brengsek sejati tidak pernah tumbang setelah berhasil menghabisi lawannya," katanya setengah mengejek.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Katanya sekarang itu era emansipasi. Perempuan harus gerak lincah, tapi ujung-ujungnya ternyata stereotip perempuan masih sama saja. Mereka masih saja hobi mengadudomba, duh." Dia kepingin makan buah kalengan namun sedang manja, jadi dia melirik Sehun dan menyuruhnya membukakan. Lagaknya seperti bos tapi Sehun terlalu bebal untuk merasa direndahkan. Tak apa sesekali jadi babu; ini hanya selama Chanyeol dirawat dan saat dia sembuh nanti Sehun bisa menuntut balas budi lain kali.

"Gerak lincah apanya kalau lelaki yang disukainya ternyata tidak membagi perasaan yang sama?" Sehun menyampaikan opini.

"Kan sesuai waktu berjalan juga pasti tumbuh cinta."

Sehun menggeleng, "Memangnya kalian belum pernah dengar istilah 'Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan.' huh?"

Jongin memutar bolamata, malas. "Kau bicara seolah-olah aku tidak bisa laku di hadapan perempuan."

"Setidaknya aku masih lebih berpengalaman menaklukkan gadis-gadis ketimbang kalian." Chanyeol tertawa puas.

Fakta memberi kepastian. Evidensinya bila dijabarkan ialah:

Jongin melempar sampah apel sementara Sehun mencibir, "Dasar penjahat wanita."

"Aku hanya ingin dicintai." Chanyeol masih keras kepala dengan gagasannya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan karena Chanyeol narsis adalah hal menjijikkan. "Kau sendiri, memangnya memiliki seseorang untuk ditunggu dan dicintai?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sebatas basa-basi. Tak disangka Sehun malah menjawab. Jongin mengerutkan dahi; antara keberatan menyimpan pengetahuan dari pelayan di bar dan kepuasan batin karena rahasia yang ada di tangannya ternyata bukan bohong semata.

"Aku punya." Pikiran Sehun terbang ke mana-mana. "Aku berharap ada keajaiban yang dapat mempertemukan kami kembali."

Meski sebatas adegan picisan, Sehun berharap dari hati paling dalam.

Dia menumbuhkan harapannya semenjak pertama kali kakinya menginjak tanah kelahiran, Korea.

Walaupun dia sendiri tak yakin di mana sekarang orang yang dimaksud berada.

Luhan bertahta di hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>to-be-continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>zula's note:<strong>

tujuh bulan semenjak apdet terakhir. kurang durhaka apa coba gue. kaget sendiri tetiba viewer-nya udah membludak sampe 67k+ itu beneran pada baca apa kepleset mencet dah. .-. hehehehehehhe gatau yaa kudu minta maap model yg gimana lagi biar dimaapin. semua pertanyaan dari review di tanggal-tanggal baheula bakal dirangkum jadi satu di a/n di bawah ini. nanti bakal diapus dalam beberapa hari kalo kira-kira udah semuanya pada baca. ;)

gini ya, gue bukannya gila review atau apa...tapi gue suka miris gitu kenapa kayaknya gampang banget close tab abis baca. kalo cuma se-chapter dua chapter masih bisa dimaklum, mungkin emg lagi gaada waktu. tapi kalo dari awal sampe akhir masih betah 'mbisu'? kita sama-sama menghargai lah, toh author ga dapet profit apapun dari dia nulis ff. gue sendiri selalu berusaha kalo baca apapun, selalu ngasih feedback walaupun bukan tipe yg pinter ngasih feedback panjang. tapi karna lebih sering baca di fandom lain ((anime/manga seringnya)), gue jadi keliatan kayak gapernah ngereview ff author sini. ya masa gue nge-feedback sesuatu yg gapernah gue nikmatin kan konyol. .-. kalo untuk baca memang basecamp gue paling-paling ao3 atau ga tumblr ((entry english jatuhnya)), itupun komennya pake nama alias lain. mau blak-blakan aja sih, soalnya gue lelah sama orang sok yg suka muncul tiba-tiba di kotak review author lain terus nulis gini "eh elu itu jadi author jangan gila review" kalo misalnya si author bersangkutan kebetulan nulis di a/n-nya, minta direview. wajar author minta sekali dua-kali, semacem alarm bersama aja lah. toh, yg dipinginin si author sebenernya kan cuma "apa pembaca gue suka gue nulis ini begini? ini begitu?". gini-gini gue ngamatin loh. lah itu bisa nulis, tapi kenapa baru nongol? :p udah ah capek gue ngeyerocos yang penting gue udah ngutarain maksud dan unek-unek, bagus untuk yg bisa nerima berarti sudutpandangnya luas. ;)

gue bermaksud nyeriusin **mannequin **walaupun kuliah gue makin berat tanggungannya, jadi maklum kalo gue agak beringas(?). jadi, **tolong review**. gue nerima kritik dan saran dg terbuka. tapi pemikiran gue tentang review tetep ga berubah.

bubye ke chap depan – **Chapter 6: To the Hill That Conquer Our Hearts**

nih a/n yg gue maksud:

A/N:

Kali ini A/N dibentuk QA utk mewakili banyak pertanyaan (+permintaan) yang muncul di kotak review. Az bakal ngejawab itu satu-persatu. Silakan ditelaah baik-baik. :)

_**Q: Kok si "anu" ga keluar di chap kemaren? Kapan dimunculinnya?**_

_A: Mohon bersabar. Kalo cuman munculin konflik antar 'tokoh yang diinginkan' dan bikin percakapan mungkin bisa, but hasilnya jadi berantakan. Kesannya adalah scene bertumpuk, sepotong-potong atau malah melompat-lompat. Saya pernah dapat kritik berbobot, kalo ga salah di chapter dua: tentang tulisan saya yang 'bagus tapi jelek'. Dia bilang, 'Mannequin' ini menarik, tapi sedikit aneh krn terlalu banyak karakter. Saya baca ulang deh chapter-chapter lalu, dan setelah dipikir bener juga. Abis itu saya paham, risiko utama dari berani mainin banyak karakter adalah ada karakter tertentu yang tidak dimunculkan dalam suatu chapter. Mau ditulis sepanjang apalagi kalo semuanya dimasukkin. Chap kemaren aja abis 10k. ;_;) Jadi, bisa dimengerti, kan. Percaya, deh, kadang saya sendiri greget munculin 'bias' saya ke dalam plot. Tapi setelah itu mikir kalo saya begitu, kapan ceritanya bakal "masuk". Kemunculan tokoh emang perlu diantisipasi, tapi saya pingin semuanya ga terikat sama siapa dan siapa yang akan 'main' begitu terjun ke dalam isi cerita. Semua akan indah pada waktunya. :)_

_**Q: Apa ini official pair?**_

_A: Basically, FF ini terdiri dari enam pasang ciklit romantis (blah) yang diatur sedemikian rupa jadi sebuah kisah panjang berjudul 'Mannequin'. Tokoh-tokohnya akan saling terhubung sesuai kerangka ide (dan imajinasi liar saya, haha). Apakah ini official pairing? Entahlah ... saya ga berani nyebut begitu krn pendapat orang ttg pairing yang official dan crack itu beda-beda, kan. Buat saya, semua pairing selalu indah di mata penganutnya(?) #apalah. Ditambah, demi tuntutan konflik yang nanti muncul, tidak menutup kemungkinan slight!pairing untuk muncul. Jadi, persiapkan kokoro(?) biar ga potek(?) xDv Yang jelas, pairing (final) di sini itu: __**ChenMin, KaiSoo, KrisTao, BaekYeol, HunHan, **__en__** SuLay**__. Bukan yang lain-lain dan pemberlakuan(?) ini gabisa diganggu gugat. :p_

_**Q: Thor, OTP saya mana?!**_

_A: Kembali ke jawaban pertanyaan pertama. Sayapun kepingin liat OTP saya muncul. Ada yang bilang, semenjak chapter awal sampe yang terakhir di-publish, dia belum ngeliat OTP-nya nongol. Ini emang sulit, tapi alasannya rumit. Demi kelancaran sewaktu membaca, saya gabisa ngabulin kalo ada permintaan OTP dimunculkan di chapter selanjutnya, maaf. Alih-alih, saya akan berusaha membagi tiap ide yang muncul untuk masing-masing pairing. Satu chapter yang di-publish akan lebih terfokus pada pasangan yang 'dibahas'. Tentu ga melupakan scene-scene pendukung dari tokoh lain. Bukannya saya tidak adil, tapi kalian akan ngerti begitu ngeliat apa yang terjadi di chapter mendatang yang belum saya tulis. Bukan bermaksud PHP, sungguh. Hanya krn dua chapter terakhir dunianya SuLay, tak lantas saya ngejadiin mereka main pairing. Sejak awal, kesepakatannya adalah: TIDAK ADA MAIN PAIRING ATAU SLIGHT PAIRING. Keenam-enamnya akan dapat porsi imbang jika tiba saatnya. Makanya, mohon sabar sebentar lagi. HunHan, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, pairing manapun itu saya udah pikirin kerangkanya. Kalo masih bingung kenapa saya mutusin begini, Romance-Development, itu kata kuncinya. 'Mannequin' mungkin ber-genre romens, but bukan berarti genre lain macem tragedi, hart/kamfert(?), dan sedikit bumbu drama nggak dihadirkan. Malah rencananya saya mau mereka terlibat adegan kraim(?), kalo perlu gore bedarah-darah. :v #abaikan. Lebih daripada itu, mari kita sama-sama belayar di kapal OTP kita tercinta supaya jangan karam. :D_

_**Q: Tolong munculkan momen cinta-cintaan mereka, ya.**_

_A: Semua hal butuh proses, My Dear Readers. Begitu juga 'Mannequin'. Saya gamau tiba-tiba mereka jatuh cinta tanpa sebab-musabab. Makanya chapter-chapter yang saya tulis sekarang terpusat ke latar belakang+studi karakter setiap tokoh. Jujur, ide FF ini muncul malam hari mendekati tanggal UN, dan saat itu saya emang ga mikirin sejauh ini. Saya cuma iseng-iseng publish, makanya saya kaget ternyata banyak yang ngikutin. Saya bilang kemungkinan isinya bakal PWP alias hanya hubungan senggama. Setelah hampir setahun hiatus krn kesibukan sbg maba (tahun ini untungnya saya ganti titel jadi junior xD #pret), saya pikir ulang egois banget kalo tulisan ini hanya adegan M tanpa dikasih bumbu plot. Kalo emang mau begitu sekalian aja bikin FF rating M yang sama sekali isinya pure-sex; eksplisit, no konten lain. Berangkat dari sana, saya kepingin ngasih bacaan yang isinya bukan sekedar fanservis, melainkan sesuatu yang bisa berkesan. Yah, biarpun 'Mannequin' bukan apa-apa dibandingin karya author-author hebat di FFn, harapan saya ga banyak, kecuali supaya yang baca bisa menikmati. Momen-momen romansa terbangun atas kemistri, kemistri terbentuk oleh kepercayaan dan kepercayaan ada karena suatu hubungan. Hubungan membutuhkan waktu, tidak terjadi dalam semalam kecuali one-night-stand. Dan semua pasangan di sini bukan sebatas cinta satu malam. :'v Saya mau mulai itu dari awal supaya percintaan mereka terlihat selogis mungkin—mengenyampingkan bahwa ini hanya sebatas fiksi. :)_

_**Q: Mohon jangan ditelantarin FF-nya! Jangan discontinued! Kalo bisa fast-update!**_

_A: Hehe, like I can really make it. Tenang aja, 'Mannequin' ini proyek(?) besar saya, sampe ngorbanin tiga FF multi-chapter lain harus discontinued utk bener-bener fokus. Di saat senggang saya selalu kepikiran jalan cerita selanjutnya, kebawa mimpi pula. Bahkan krn mikirin plotnya (anehnya selalu arc yang mendekati ending :v), FF ini pernah—sering—bikin saya susah tidur. :'( Nah, urusan update cepat atau nggak, saya gabisa janji apapun krn kendalanya adalah saya gapunya sambungan internet di rumah, modem rusak dan belum dikasih ganti hiks. Jadi untuk update chapter baru mesti nunggu saya nge-warnet atau nyolong wi-fi kampus. #miris. Mohon maklum. /_

_**Q: Kenapa ada karakter 'cewek' di sini? Ganti aja.**_

_A: Eits, saya punya alasan kuat knp FF ini ngelibatin ehm—cewek—ehm di sini. Pertama harus diingat tema di sini mengikuti keadaan RL; adat orang Asia masih nganggep hubungan homoseksual dan lesbian adalah tabu. Dua, peran cewek bukan hanya sebatas pacar sementara(?) atau orang ketiga tapi juga ada beberapa yang saya pilih sbg teman dan sahabat tokoh utama. Keberadaan mereka mungkin bisa memengaruhi tokoh utama. Contohnya, Furukawa Renna (balik ke ch sebelumnya kalo mau tau). Tiga, semua chara cewek yang bakal muncul adalah idola saya atau OC saya, jadi saya mohon jangan sampe saya nemuin kalimat berbau flame atau bash krn saya nggak suka itu. Saya akan tegur kalo bener-bener terjadi. Kalo akhirnya emang jadi benci, bencilah sifatnya, bukan 'tokoh'nya krn itu artinya saya bisa nyiptain peran antagonis yg sukses. (nb: Bash/flame ga dilarang selama ditujukan untuk cerita ini atau saya sebagai penulisnya. Tapi isinya harus logis serta beralasan. Yang isinya sebatas cacian atau kalimat-kalimat kasar langsung diabaikan.) Then, kehadiran si 'cantik-cantik' ini ibarat bumbu. Semacem sayur kalo ga dikasih garem pasti hambar, kan, rasanya. Mereka dimunculkan sebagai pencipta konflik atau pendamai, tergantung jalan cerita. Kalo misalnya mereka diganti 'cowok', kurang resep(?) soalnya seakan-akan cewek musnah dari peredaran padahal view-nya nyenggol AR. Tempat mereka bukan Eropa di mana pasangan gay bisa ciuman di tepi jalan tanpa takut dicibir. Lagipula, karena saya adalah author yang sado (dan hobi utama saya itu nistain karakter ganteng #plak), sebelum line "happily ever after" dipasang, semua pairing di sini harus nyicip lika-liku percintaan yang bakal ngebakal bikin hubungan mereka awet macem taneman diempan pupuk. Selalu bersemi(?) ga lekang dimakan waktu. :v #ngek._

_**Q: Biar gak bingung, gimana kalo di tiap chapter dikasih tag pairing apa yang akan main?!**_

_A: Saran yang indah sekali. Tapi, maaf, saya ga berpikir utk melakukannya krn saya ngerasa ngebongkar main-plot di chapter bersangkutan. Saya pingin buat kejutan. Saya pingin yg ngebaca tau sendiri begitu baca. Tenang aja, ga perlu minta maaf kalo ngerasa FF ini belibet krn pairing-nya belum tetap. Tapi kalo nulisin pairing yang bakal dimainin, itu sama aja kartu truf saya dibuka sebelum keadaan terpojok. X'D_

_**Q: Gatau kenapa kok makin ke sini bahasanya mirip novel. Sedikit berat.**_

_A: Banyak hal terjadi selama saya menghilang. Sepanjang itu, saya vakum menjadi penulis kecuali untuk nulis esai dan artikel pendek. Bukan berarti saya stop nulis karangan fiksi. Ada beberapa draf, mentah dan setengah jadi, yang maksudnya bakal diterbitin nanti kalo punya sedikit luang. Kenyataannya, hidup saya bukan kayak di dulu lagi pas masih sekolah, untuk nyari senggang susahnya setengah mampus. Mungkin pengaruh kaget juga jadi maba, haha. Jadi saya simpan semua tulisan saya di folder. Tapi kemudian, laptop lama saya dicuri. Saya lumayan sakit hati (ya, tulisan saya juga ikut dibawa dan belum sempat disalin ke mana-mana) dan mutusin hiatus. Karena saya fujoshi dan butuh asupan, saya akhirnya berkelana(?) ke banyak fandom. Bukan di ScreenPlays, tapi fandom anime/manga. Percaya ga percaya, dua hal ini (re: anime-manga) yang tadinya saya sumpah mati benci jadi semacem kutukan berbalik krn sekarang saya cinta mati saya dua hal ini. Duh. xD Saya nyicip berbagai genre mulai dari mystery sampe tragedy. Saya ketemu banyak karya yang wah-gabisa-dijabarin-pake-kata-kata, sampe yang isinya cuman adegan penserpis. Kebanyakan dari karya mereka saya pikir bukan sebatas FF biasa melainkan novel filsafat yang berkedok ajang penyaluran cinta pada OTP. X'D Dari Master sampe Senpai-tachi, dari pairing versatile sampe sado-maso ..., semuanya indah dan layak diapresiasi. Dan saya heran banget knp tulisan bagus begitu jarang ada yang notis. Di titik saya sadar, di situ saya merasa sedih. Ilmu saya cetek banget kek parit di musim kemarau. :'v Nafsu alamiah manusia adalah tidak pernah merasa cukup. Kalian mungkin pernah merasakan juga; ternyata saya tidak merasa puas dengan tulisan sendiri. Saya selalu ingin lebih dan lebih. Tapi saya takut akan keterbatasan yang dimiliki dan keyakinan saya bilang tidak akan bisa menyamai mereka. Makin lama saya terbuai dengan hanya menjadi pembaca. Tiap hari level (kesulitan) bacaan saya naik sendiri tanpa saya sadar. Sindrom itu melekat ke saya seperti penyakit. Saya nangis. Uring-uringan berhari-hari. Putus harapan. Haha lebay tapi emang bener. Terus, kira-kira sebulan lalu saya sadar bahwa semua penulis gaakan pernah bisa sama. If I'm admiring, I can't surpass. Kenyataannya, masing-masing pribadi punya keunggulan dan fansnya sendiri-sendiri, mungkin—termasuk saya. Saya coba restart dari ulang, dan inilah hasilnya. :')_

_Bisa dibilang, saya adalah penulis yang sedang menemukan ritme menulisnya sendiri. Jadi wajar adanya kalo antara chapter-chapter terdahulu dengan beberapa yang terakhir kelihatan jelas bedanya krn yah, inilah saya yang sekarang. Saya pikir bahasa yang dipake wajar aja, belum 'ndewa' kayak pengarang-pengarang yang saya kagumin. Bila kesannya berat, akan saya permudah tapi tetap gak ngilangin 'gaya saya'. Maaf, Az bukanlah apa-apa kecuali orang yang cinta menulis. Saking cintanya, saya takut kalo ngecewain. Ini jauh dari kata sempurna tapi saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik ke depannya. Kalo apapun bahasa yang saya pake ngebingungin, silahkan tanya dan akan saya jawab dengan sebaik mungkin. Gunanya kotak review bukan cuma sarana memberi feedback tapi juga menghubungkan antara pembaca dengan penulisnya. Saya ingin terhubung dengan kalian, kalau boleh. :)_

_**Q: Author, boleh minta kontaknya, nggak?**_

_A: Saya cuma ngelola fesbuk. Selebihnya, saya gak begitu suka medsos karena itu buang-buang waktu._


End file.
